Lo que es importante
by TillyW
Summary: [TERMINADO]Ron esta arrepentido de no haber dicho nada a Hermione ahora que ella esta en una relación estable, pero decide reconquistarla ahora o nunca. OJALA LES GUSTE EL FINAL.
1. Tratando de arreglar las cosas

En un edificio viejo, parecía incluso abandonado, nadie se acercaba a ese edificio... parecía tener cierto ... repelente o algo, en el 5to piso de ese edificio se encontraba una pareja discutiendo en la sala de estar, ella mas indiferente que el ante la situación

- La verdad es que no se si esto todavía tiene futuro – dijo ella mirando ausente hacia la recamara

- Siemprre hemos salido de todos los problemas Herrmione, hemos tenido peorres, estuvimos separrados mucho tiempo y yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, y vaya que tuve muchas oporrtunidades para salir con alguien mas... – Ella se le quedo viendo con los ojos entornados

- Si ya se que no te imporrta la gente que me perrsigue – continuo el, se veía algo triste – y tienes toda la razón, porque ni siquierra a mi me imporrta, yo solo estoy agradecido con ellos y ellas, no enamorrado como lo estoy de ti.

Ella no dijo nada, pero pareció recapacitar ante este comentario, si bien era cierto que Víctor tenia muchas admiradoras el siempre se había mantenido muy fiel a ella, el siempre decía que ella era el amor de su vida, y ella notaba que el la amaba mucho. Por eso mismo el estaba un poco sentido de que ella últimamente se hubiera ausentado para ir a verlo jugar con la selección a la que siempre había pertenecido, Bulgaria, de que nunca la encontraba en casa cuando le llamaba o la visitaba, siempre estaba en el trabajo, pero ella había luchado demasiado para tener lo que tenia, y su carácter no le permitía ser irresponsable con sus compromisos.

- Ok, tienes razón, se que he estado un poco ausente – dijo ella mas calmada, y de hecho parecía arrepentida – pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, yo te lo dije cuando empezó a tomarse mas en serio el proyecto de "Derechos de las criaturas mágicas", te lo dije, te dije que iba a necesitar de toda tu comprensión porque estaría muy estresada y ocupada

- Si, lo se – dijo el que parecía un poco cansado – pero no me imagine que serria tanto tiempo, yo te apoyo, pero también quierro verrte, te entiendo cuando estas enojada, o cuando me dices que vas a alguna mansión a hacer una protesta, perro cuando me dices que no tienes humor para verme porrque alguien mas te hizo repelar siento que mas bien pones una excusa, y cuando dices que quizá esto no tiene futurro... – hizo una mueca de exasperación – me pones de malas porque hemos tenido peorres problemas y siemprre lo hemos superrado, entonces si mejor tienes algo deterrminante que decir, mejor dímelo y ya, perro deja de excusarte tras una pelea sin trascendencia...

- No – dijo ella – no trato de excusarme, tienes razón, he descuidado un poco lo nuestro, tratare de equilibrarme mas con todas las cosas que me rodean, nunca he pensado en terminar... siempre superamos las cosas

El avanzo hacia ella, ella se veía de verdad arrepentida y comprometida, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo depositando un suave beso en su cabello desordenado, ella tomo eso como una reconciliación. Se quedaron así unos minutos mas, hasta que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa

- Bien – dijo ella – vamos, se que querías ir al cine, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, después podemos ir por un café y me puedes platicar como han estado las cosas en el equipo – Ella se paro y tomo su abrigo, dispuesta a relajarse un poco y a demostrarle que lo que había dicho no eran mentiras

- No – dijo el, ella se quedo un poco sorprendida – vamos, se que hay una manifestación en el sector privado en donde se hay muchos elfos... – Ella se le quedo viendo interrogante, ella iba a ir a la manifestación cuando Victor llego a buscarla al trabajo , el continuo

- Vamos... no querrás perdértela, mirra hagamos un trato, vamos a la manifestación el tiempo que iba a durrar la película, y luego nos vamos a tomar el café que me prometiste solo si a este le agregas un pedazo de pastel, las manifestaciones me dan hambrre, como ves? Anda... dame una pancarta...

Ella se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un fuerte beso en la boca, interrumpido por muchos "Gracias".

Después de la manifestación, Victor y Hermione estaban en un café platicando tranquilamente, habían pedido café y pasteles para reponer las fuerzas perdidas debido a la constante marcha y gritos de protesta. Victor contaba acerca de un problema en el equipo

El entrenador esta muy enojado con el guardián, ya que deja pasar muchas anotaciones, siemprre tengo que tomar la snitch mas rápido para que la victorria de los otrros no sean tan humillante para nosotrros, solo esperara que termine su contrato para conseguir una nuevo, pero no me convencen los que han hecho las pruebas, de hecho a nadie del equipo

- Yo conozco un buen guardián Victor...

- Quien? Weasley? Olvídalo

- Pero porque- extrañada

- El no querrá estar en el equipo, ya se lo mencione al entrenador pero Weasley se negó, dijo que estaba bien donde estaba, y que por ningún motivo jugaría con Bulgaria

Hermione pensó que seguramente Ron nunca había superado su pequeña rivalidad con Krum, Ron lo admiraba claro esta pero también le gustaba un ambiente agradable para trabajar, y con Victor nunca se sentía a gusto porque Victor siempre platicaba de lo bien que le iba con Hermione pero cuando Ron creía que nadie lo veía, empezaba a hacer muecas imitando grotescamente a Victor cuando hablaba con orgullo de algo

- Mira, se que Ron puede ser un poco difícil a veces... a lo mejor es el dinero

- Le ofrecierron mas que a mi... – decía exasperado Victor – así que eso no es, creo que es porque sigue enamorrado de ti y no soporta verrme

- No seas tonto, claro que no estuvo enamorado de mi, yo si de el, y tu lo sabes, pero el nunca dijo nada y creo que los dos así estamos bien – dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al tema

- Lo he visto cuando me imita... hace muecas burrlándose de mi! – Victor había subido un poco el volumen de su voz. Hermione tuvo que controlar no sonreír, porque aunque le desagradaba ver a Ron haciendo esto, no podía dejar de pensar que era un infantil posesivo y esto le recordaba mucho el colegio

- Ron se burla de todos, así es el, también se burla de mi, mira que me acaba de mandar unas flores raras que en cuanto las olí, algo desconfiada porque nunca me envía flores- aclaro Hermione ante el gesto de indignación de Victor – me empezó a salir humo por la boca cada vez que hablaba, todos hacían señas en la oficina al letrero de "Prohibido fumar", pero me vengue...

- En serrio, que hiciste? – Pregunto Victor emocionado y sorprendido por la reacción de Hermione, ella no era así

- Lo invite a cenar...

- Que? Esa no es venganza, parrecía que se lo estuvieras agradeciendo

- Jajaja, no, yo cocine – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Vaya... – Victor tenia la boca abierta – prometo que nunca te haré enojar mas de la cuenta, fuiste malvada, yo diría que ... cruel

- Así es, ahora lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse conmigo

- Quien yo? – dijo una voz ajena a esa conversación

- Ron – volteo Hermione con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Victor sin embargo, se limito a decir "Hola Weasley" lo mas cortes que un jugador de quiditch podía actuar

- Hola, Hermione... Krum, así que veo que te esta contando lo de las flores, pues si, me preparo comida francesa – Victor hizo una mueca de asco, la comida francesa era horrorosa pero si Hermione la hizo... no existia palabra para eso, era como innombrable, como Ya-Sabes-Que-Comida

- Siéntate, tomate un café con nosotros Ron – ofreció Hermione mientras que Krum se hacia de mala gana a un lado para dejar pasar a Ron hacia la silla, al ver Ron que Victor estaba un poco a disgusto con la idea decidió quedarse.


	2. Recordando un poco

Llegando al departamento de Hermione, Krum que estaba un poco serio, decidió preguntarle

- Hermione, no te ofendas pero tenia 5 semanas de no verte y tu invitas a tu amigo a un café en el poco tiempo que tenemos de platicar, porque lo hiciste?

Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba que el reaccionara así, pero no pudo evitar las ganas de platicar con Ron, carraspeo un poco antes de contestarle

- No creí que te importaría

- Pues ya vez que si

- Lo siento – deposito un pequeño beso en los labios – la verdad es que no pensé que te fuera a molestar, y además que querías? Es mi amigo, no iba a ignorarlo, además solo se quedo 15 minutos, no exageres

Krum le dirigió una mirada calculadora, pero luego esta se suavizo cuando vio que ella saco la ropa de dormir de el, entonces se encamino hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura depositando un firme beso detrás de la oreja de ella, y con un hechizo apago la luz.

Al mismo tiempo, en un departamento mas grande y moderno, Ron llegaba, vivía ahí con su hermana Ginny, dulce como siempre pero a veces un poco molesta y bromista, Ginny casi vivía sola, ya que el viajaba mucho pero trataba de dormir ahí al menos dos veces a la semana.

- Quien es? Eres tu Ron? – grito Ginny desde su alcoba

- Si, ya vine

Ginny salió de su cuarto con algo verde embarrado por toda la cara y con unos rulos en el rojo cabello

- Y bien? Te despejaste el mal humor Ron?

- Si, algo, tu tienes la culpa de todo, porque .. haber dime, porque vas de un novio a otro – dijo Ron exasperado

- Mira, que querías, que estuviera con Dean siempre, no me regañes porque termine con el, si no funciona mejor que cada uno vayamos por nuestro lado

- Eso ya lo se! – grito exasperado – pero porque no te vas con alguien a lo seguro!

- No hay nadie seguro!

- Claro que si, sabes que Harry no me cae mal...

- Ya vas a empezar? – dijo con voz cansina y exasperada – Harry tiene la cabeza en las nubes junto con la snitch, mira Ron – dijo ella mas comprensiva y con la voz apagada – ya se que te gusta Harry para mi, a mi también me gusta Harry, pero ya no lo quiero, y el nunca me ha querido, se ha convertido en mi amigo guapo y famoso y es todo, de ahí no pasara nada

Parecía que Ron iba a protestar pero Ginny lo cayo con un gesto de la mano, el suspiro derrotado y no quiso decir nada mas

- Y bien, caminaste? Te tranquilizaste?

- Si, me encontré a Hermione

- En serio? Como esta? Hace una semana que no la veo, la ultima vez fue al hospital a que le diera una poción para calmarse, porque andaba muy estresada y le dio un ataque de nervios con alguien que la saco de sus casillas, le pusieron una multa por mandarle un hechizo

- Ha cambiado mucho verdad? Ha roto algunas reglas

- Así son los activistas Ron, un poco rebeldes... por una buena causa todo se vale no?

- Si pero la otra vez me invito a cenar y...

- Basta! Siempre te estas quejando de que te invito a cenar, te fuiste contento y llegaste mas contento, solo buscas una excusa para recordar su invitación

- Llegue hambriento y con asco!

- Si, pero aun con asco y hambre, nadie te pudo quitar la sonrisa de la cara...

- Olvídalo...

- Ya lo hice, ahora te toca a ti, olvídala tu Ron

- De que diablos estas hablando? – dijo Ron con una mueca de disgusto

- De Hermione, ya olvídala, no puedes seguir así, si te buscas amigas y sales y te besuqueas y sabe Dios que mas – Ron se puso rojo, pero Ginny continuo

- No me interesa, ya olvídala, mira, a mi también me gusta Hermione para ti, y se que a ti te gusta Hermione, pero ella esta con alguien

- El problema es que quizás tu no quieres a Harry, pero yo a Hermione... – suspiro tristemente

Ginny solo atino a abrazarlo cariñosamente, y a darle un beso en la mejilla que dejo a Ron todo embarrado de aguacate haciendo que el se olvidara un poco de sus sentimientos, y lanzándose a perseguir a Ginny por todo el departamento jurando que cuando la alcanzará se las iba a pagar

Horas mas tarde, en la habitación de Hermione, Krum roncaba ruidosamente a su lado, ella prefirió irse a la sala por un vaso de leche, se sentó pensando en como se veía Ron, estaba igual, alto, delgado, sin embargo Hermione adivinaba que no estaba flaco, solo delgado y... digo algo fuerte tenia que estar, con muchas pecas y el pelo rojo y desordenado, se acordaba de las pecas la vez que lo había invitado a cenar porque lo estaba viendo muy de cerca, a los ojos pero algo la hizo desviarse a las pecas

-

- Se te están desapareciendo las pecas... – decía ella

- Que? – dijo Ron con un ruido ahogado

- Se te desaparecen, ah no, espera...

Hemione se alejo un poco de su cara y rió

- No se te están desapareciendo, lo que pasa es que te pusiste rojo

El se puso mas rojo aun y dijo 'Ohh Cállate', pero ella siguió riendo

- Ahora las pecas se ven claras que tu piel, jajaja

El se despabilo un poco, y su piel volvió a tener el color habitual, ella ya había parado de reír y lo veía con melancolía

- Que? – dijo el

- Solo pensaba, ya vez que alguna vez te confesé que me gustabas en Howgarts – el asintió tragando saliva – algo que me gustaba era que te pusieras rojo, del color de tu pelo, pero creo que ahora prefiero que no te sonrojes porque tus pecas no se ven, y son algo tan característico de ti, cuando veo a alguien pecoso me acuerdo de ti – sonrió

El no lo pudo evitar, era con un imán, se acerco otra vez a ella y la sujeto de la nuca, ella lo miraba sorprendido, y el le dio un desesperado beso, ella lo correspondió inmediatamente, pero a los pocos segundos ella se separo y el le dijo

- Perdona, ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no viene ni al caso, pero tu también me gustabas en la escuela – ella lo miro contenta y le dijo

- Lo sospechaba, pero nunca dijiste nada – después pareció muy triste y continuo – Sin embargo Ron, como tu dices ha pasado mucho tiempo, y yo estoy con Victor y ...

- Si, si lo se- se apresuro a contestar el – yo querría que también me respetaras a mi como lo haces con el, fue mi culpa, pero no lo pude evitar

- Esta bien, amigos como siempre? – pregunto ella

- Si Hermione, amigos – dijo el, con una sincera sonrisa

-

Sin querer Hermione en la cocina se toco los labios y cerro los ojos, el había dicho que el había tenido la culpa, pero ella había esperado mucho tiempo eso beso como para dejarlo pasar, si no hubiera estado ella con Krum, estaba segura que ella no se habría detenido.


	3. Coraje y determinación

Cuando Krum se levanto al día siguiente Hermione ya se había marchado dejándole una nota en la mesa del desayunador. Krum bostezo perezosamente y se estiro por un largo rato, tenia todo el día libre hasta que Hermione llegará en la noche, así que diviso que era lo que faltaba en la despensa, que era casi todo porque Hermione aparte de no tener tiempo de ir de compras no le se le daba mucho el cocinar, pero el que era un poco mas hogareño decidió que esa semana que estaría el con ella de vacaciones cenarían lo más posible en casa.

Así que tomo una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, mientras con una serie de hechizos arreglaba lo mas que podía el departamento, había exceso de polvo porque Hermione nunca tenía tiempo de limpiar, dejo una serie de hechizos sobre la aspiradora y el plumero y salió al frío Londres.

Andaba dentro de uno de los pasillos del supermercado despacio, tratando de que no olvidarse de nada, al llegar a los cereales tomo despistadamente el único que quedaba del favorito de Hermione, pero estaba sujeto a algo, oh no, estaba sujeto a alguien

- Weasley... – dijo Krum fríamente

- Krum... – Ron se le quedo viendo entornando los ojos y con un dejo de desprecio en la voz

- Necesito el cerreal, es el favorrito de Hermione

- Ah si? Pero yo lo tome primero, lo siento

Los dos empezaron a forcejear con el cereal, hasta que la caja se partió por la mitad y cayeron todas las hojuelas al suelo

- Ya viste lo que hiciste? Pedazo de ...

- Fuiste tu, te dije que lo querría para Hermione y no me lo dabas, erres un celoso

Ron se quedo mudo, sorprendido, no pensaba que fuera tan obvio, pero que se creía este búlgaro imbécil, que después de que el si bien almorzaba espantosamente la comida que preparaba Hermione la almorzaba con ella, CON ELLA, mientras que el si desayunaba solo tenía derecho de perdido al cereal que a el le gustaba. Krum lo miraba impaciente tratando de adivinar si aquello iba a llegar a una nariz rota o si solo Ron se había quedado en shock, o a lo mejor pensaba que Ron era un estúpido, si... claro... pensaba Ron, Krum creía que el era un estúpido, que era muy poca cosa, quiza hasta pensaba que era un traidor de la sangre, un pelirrojo que sacaba muy malas notas, claro, eso tenía que pensar Krum, estaba ahí parado esperando a que Ron huyera como el cobarde de seguro creía que era, pero no, Ron no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

- Con que piensas que soy muy poca cosa eh? Búlgaro imbecil...

Krum no sabía que contestar, la reacción de Ron no era lo que el habia esperado, el esperaba que le dijera "Si estoy celoso", o que se pusiera rojo y dijera "Que? Yo? Para nada" o que le propinara un puñetazo... y que se pusiera rojo, pero no que Ron reaccionara como un paranoico loco.

- Estas loco – fue lo único que Krum atino a contestar moviendo la cabeza negativamente

- Ah piensas que estoy loco! Mira que no lo estoy, lo que pasa es que tu siempre me has menospreciado, y tratas de alejar a mi amiga, porque no la dejas estar sola nunca, siempre quieres absorber su tiempo y no tiene tiempo a veces para pasarlo conmigo o con Harry o Ginny, pero dejame que te diga una cosa...

- No sabes de lo que hablas! – Esta vez los dos se estaban gritando – Ella siempre esta en el trabajo y apuesto a que te ve mas a ti que a mi, con que mandándole flores no?

- Eran una broma, y ella se vengo...

- Si claro, disfrazaste las flores de broma, pero porque te pareció demasiado inapropiado mandárselas normales

Ron parecía que iba a responder, abría y cerraba la boca repetidamente, hasta que solo mando un insulto muy fuerte que hizo que una viejita se torciera el cuello al callarlo antes de irse de aquel lugar.

Cuando Ron llego a su departamento azoto fuertemente la puerta, Ginny asomo la cabeza por su puerta y lo miro extrañada. Ron iba maldiciendo en voz baja, andando de un lado a otro y pateando las cosas que se encontraba en el piso. Uno de los zapatos de Ginny que fue pateado golpeo con el tacón duramente a Harry en la frente, este que se acababa de aparecer, se sobo la frente con un gesto de dolor.

- Sabes que soy muy cuidadoso si de mi frente se trata, no quiero tener otra cicatriz... y menos en forma de tacón, pensarán que una chica me golpeo

Ron bufo como respuesta y se dejo caer en el mullido sillón, Harry interrogo con la mirada a Ginny pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación cambiada para ir al trabajo, con mucho temor le pregunto a su hermano

- No trajiste el cereal para desayunar?

- No, me lo quito el idiota de Krum

- Viste a Krum? – pregunto Harry

Si, el muy idiota, yo ya traía el cereal en el carrito y el me lo quito porque dijo que ya no había y ese era el "favorito de Hermione" – hizo una mueca muy afeminada al decir esto

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, estaba segura de que eran mentiras, Ron siempre exageraba las cosas que hacia o decía Victor, Harry con la mirada le dio a entender que el también creía que eran mentiras, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Ginny salió del departamento argumentando que ya se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo, dando un beso a ambos en la mejilla. Harry atino a decir:

- Vamos Ron, vamos a desayunar, yo invito

- No tengo hambre

- Claro que tienes, cuando el coraje se te pase por lo de Hermione, tendrás mucha hambre y eso te pondrá de mas mal humor

- Hermione? Esto no es por Hermione

- Pues no creo que sea por la caja de cereal

- Lo que pasa es que ese búlgaro siempre consigue sacarme de quicio, es un idiota, yo no entiendo que hace Hermione con el, de seguro solo le habla de idioteces

- Krum siempre estuvo ahí cuando Hermione lo necesito

- Pero nosotros también no? Siempre estuvimos con ella...

- Si Ron, pero Krum llena un espacio en Hermione que nosotros no podemos porque somos sus amigos, a nosotros no nos gustaba Hermione, bueno al menos a mi...

- Ya es demasiado tarde... no quedara otra que hacerle caso a Ginny, tendré que olvidarla y seguir como si nada, así como ella hizo, así como también Ginny lo hizo contigo...

Harry ahogo un ¿Que? Muy agudo

- Lo siento amigo, ayer Ginny me lo dijo, sabe que nos gustas a todos en la familia incluso a ella, pero creo que cometiste el mismo error que yo con Hermione, la ignoraste mucho tiempo que se hartaron de esperar

Harry se dejo caer muy angustiado en el sillón al lado de Ron

- Que vamos a hacer Ron? – decía con un dejo de pánico

- Nada, seguir – parecía muy resignado

- No, no lo creo Ron, siempre fui bastante cobarde con las chicas, pero ahora con Ginny me exigiré ser un Gryfindor, de algún lado tengo que sacar el coraje

- Te costará mas de lo que piensas porque ella al parecer ya no tiene ningún interés en salir contigo – decía Ron muy seguro de si mismo

- No importa, creo... no, estoy seguro de que vale la pena, mejor intentarlo que quedarme aquí sentado contigo como un par de viejitos amargados

Ron pareció reflexionar ante esto, Harry parecía muy seguro, Ron pocas veces lo había visto con esa determinación, el tampoco quería ser un viejito amargado, no quería estar al lado de Harry bebiendo y quejándose, o acordándose siempre de Hermione en tono lastimero, quería estar sentado con Harry pero en una reunión familiar donde estuvieran contentos y mientras veían a sus esposas platicar como las buenas amigas que siempre fueron.

- Ron, tienes que tratar de reconquistar a Hermione, tienes que hacerlo – a Harry parecía que lo atacaba una ola de pánico

- Tu la tienes más fácil porque Ginny no esta con nadie, Hermione esta con Krum

- Olvídate de Krum! Concéntrate en Hermione. Imagina que tu eres el que le da el cereal a Krum para que su vida no sea tan triste mientras tu te largas a desayunar solo café al lado de Hermione

Ron levanto los ojos, y lo miro con determinación. Cambiaría su vida por la de Krum, al menos eso intentaría, pero como iba a hacer que Hermione dejara de querer a Krum...?


	4. La incomodidad de Victor

Krum llego a la oficina de Hermione a las 5 en punto, ella que estaba ataviada con muchos papeles pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo para despegarse del escritorio y salir con Victor, no podría decirle que tenía mucho trabajo cuando habían discutido por eso la noche anterior.

Victor parecía algo molesto, pero Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar nada, hasta que Victor se decidió a hablar

Hay algo de lo que quierro hablarte Hermione

Que pasa Victor? – ella lo miraba interrogante, aquello no parecía ser bueno

Hay algo que me incomoda mucho... tu amistad con Weasley...

Hermione solto una risotada, pero al ver los ojos de Krum vio que no era una broma y que seguramente su risa lo molesto mas, así que carraspeo antes de decir

No se porque te incomoda, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, su hermana es mi mejor amiga, voy a su casa porque me tratan y me considero de su familia, si te incomoda un Weasley es porque te incomodan todos

No, solo el, esta enamorrado de ti, lo se, hoy lo confirrme

Que? – Ella se paro en seco, y parecía sorprendida, una amago casi invisible de sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, Victor no lo noto

No te dirré como, no vale la pena, solo lo se, ya no quierro que tengas una relación tan estrecha con el

Hermione estaba horrorizada, no podía creerlo

No te pido que lo dejes de ver al cien por ciento, pero quierro que estes mas alejada de el

No – ella había acelerado el paso

Siempre buscarrá la manerra de tratar de besarte o algo peor

No – iba mas aprisa, parecía que los ojos le brillaban de indignación

Dijiste que querrías mejorar la relación...

Ella se paro y lo empujo

No así, salí temprano, pero no mis amigos, no te lo permito...

Hermione no me obligues a ponerme de malas

Vete al diablo!

Hermione se alejo presurosa de el, se subió a un taxi y lo dejo plantado ahí, no sabía a donde dirigirse, le pareció que lo mejor sería ir a casa de Ginny, mientras iba en el camino trato de controlar su mal humor, pero no podía, pero que se creía Victor? Si ella era independiente, ahora venía este a decirle que amigos podía frecuentar y cuales no, idiota.

Al llegar al departamento de Ginny, le abrió Ron, parecía que se acababa de bañar porque llevaba el pelo revuelto y mojado, aunque el estaba ya vestido, Hermione se paso casi empujándolo a lo que el le dijo

Estas bien? Pareces molesta

Lo estoy, no esta Ginny?

No, no debe tardar, salió hace media hora, siéntate, quieres algo?

Tengo hambre, no comi por salir temprano del trabajo

Y eso?

Ni preguntes, tienes algo ligero? Cereal o algo asi?

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero Hermione no lo noto

No, no tengo, un idiota en el supermercado tiro el último que quedaba

Vaya que hay idiotas regados por ahí

Tienes razón – reflexiono y la miro – quieres hablar de algo? Ordeno algo de comer

Sería bueno, si, me parece buena idea, me puedo quedar en tu casa a pasar la noche?

Que? – Ron se puso nervioso

No tengo ganas de volver al departamento, en serio, seria de mucha ayuda

Claro, sabes que siempre que no quieras volver a tu departamento puedes venir aquí, yo dormiré en la sala

No Ron, no será necesario, me quedaré con Ginny, apareceré una cama o algo, pero gracias de todos modos

Después de cenar comida china, Ron tentó a Hermione con un par de cervezas de mantequilla, que era lo único que había en el refrigerador, mientras reposaban la comida se acomodaron en el sillón acostados y con las piernas de cada uno volando por la orilla del sillón con las cabezas juntas mientras bebían y platicaban.

Ya se tardo mucho Ginny no crees Ron?

Si, me parece extraño... – agrego el de modo pensativo – solía llegar tarde cuando esta de novia con alguien, a menos que ... no, no creo que este de novia con alguien, aunque mi hermana no tiene remedio

Si lo se – río Hermione – pero es bueno de vez en cuando divertirse, yo solo he estado con Victor y quizá me hubiera gustado divertirme mas, salir con mas gente

Pensé que si te habías divertido con el... siempre andaban juntos... parecía divertido

Si, solía divertirme con el...

Ya no? – Ron se incorporó al hacer esta pregunta, un poco esperanzado

Creo que ha bajado el nivel de diversión un poco, el se ha divertido un poco mas que yo, y creo que yo todavía busco divertirme un poco mas, pero al parecer quiere enseriar las cosas... algo que me da un poco de pánico

Pero porque? – pregunto Ron extrañado

Hermione se incorporo, y pareció pensar un poco sobre su respuesta hasta que agrego

Es que... no quiero. No siento que sea momento todavía, es que... al hacer eso, se que eso no será suficiente, luego querrá tener hijos y eso es algo que ahorita no me puedo permitir, no tendría tiempo de atenderlos, siempre estoy trabajando, ya no iría a las manifestaciones, los bebes duelen, no sería una buena madre – Hermione parecía presa del pánico y la desesperación con solo pensar en eso

Cálmate Hermione, ni siquiera estas embarazada, además no debería de resultarte tan difícil, si lo quieres, es lo que al final quieres hacer con el, tener una familia y todo eso – Ron estaba tratando de adivinar si Hermione todavía sentía algo por Krum o solo era costumbre y comodidad. Si Hermione decía que si lo quería las cosas le iban a resultar mas difíciles, el no lo pensaría dos veces para casarse con ella y tener hijos, pero a ella esa idea podría no caerle muy en gracia

Es que quizá yo ...

En ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Ginny, que venía con una rosa en la mano que cambiaba constantemente de color cada uno de sus pétalos, los saludo

Hola chicos! Que haces aquí Hermione?

Venía a verte, necesito que me des alojamiento

Claro, claro, estas bien?

Si, ya estoy mucho mejor

Te peleaste con Krum?

Hermione hizo una seña con los ojos para indicarle que se lo quería contar en privado y Ginny entendió bien el mensaje

Donde andabas? Tardaste mucho, me tenías preocupado, y esa rosa? Ya estas de novio con alguien verdad? Ya cambia Ginny!

Cálmate Ron! No andaba de novia con nadie, fue a tomar un café y a acompañar a Harry a comprar ropa porque dijo que tenía una cena importante y que no sabía que ponerse y necesitaba mi opinión, la rosa me la compro porque un vendedor le insistió mucho

Si claro – dijo Ron con un tono incrédulo

Mira si quieres le puedes preguntar, ahí viene, se quedo preguntándole unas cosas al portero

Cuando Harry entro, Ron se lo llevo aparte para preguntarle como le había ido, no esperaba que Harry actuará tan rápido, necesitaba saber si podía copiar algo de la estrategia de Harry con Ginny para usarla el con Hermione

No necesito ropa, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa... – decía Harry un poco desesperado y hablando un voz muy baja

Y porque no le llevaste la rosa desde el principio en vez de que alguien te obligara a comprarla?

Es que... no fue así... eso le dije a Ginny... me tuve que salir de la tienda y buscar desesperadamente a un vendedor mientras tu hermana miraba unos pendientes y se distrajo, lo demás lo invente, porque que le iba a decir?

Le hubieras dicho que era para agradecerle que te acompaño, en vez de que se viera que la rosa te sobraba... – decía Ron como si fuera lo mas lógico

Ah claro! – Harry pareció caer en la cuenta de que no eran necesarias mentiras tan ridículas como las que se había inventado

Cuando Harry se fue, saco a Ginny al pasillo para darle una nueva versión del regalo de la rosa, Ginny se quedo extrañada pero se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y dijo que no había sido ninguna molestia y que se divirtió viendo el mal gusto de Harry algunas veces, también había sido divertido cuando al ella distraerse un poco del probador donde se estaba cambiando Harry alguien abrió la puerta y dejo ver a Harry con sus calzoncillos de escobas voladoras.

Al estar Hermione y Ginny en el cuarto encerradas listas para dormirse, se dispusieron a platicar del asunto que hacía que Hermione no volviera a dormir a su departamento, Hermione le explico la incomodidad de Krum con Ron y todo lo que habían estado hablando

Esta loco Hermione! Como puede pensar que nos dejaras de hablar? Y a Ron?

Ya lo se, ese asunto ni siquiera tiene discusión, no me separaré de ustedes nunca, y porque se ve amenazado? Escucha esto: cree que Ron esta enamorado de mi... ja como si eso fuera posible

Ginny se acomodo incómodamente en la cama, y gracias a que estaba oscuro Hermione no puedo ver los ojos de Ginny que la hubieran delatado que ella pensaba y sabía que era así

Todos los hombres son idiotas Hermione... es algo genético, lo llevan en el...

No se que voy a hacer! Ayer me obligue a estar con el, ya sabes... íntimamente, no se porque pero no me nacía aun cuando tenía cinco semanas de no verlo

Quizá ya no lo quieres...

Claro que lo quiero tonta – agrego Hermione tajantemente

Bueno, entonces quizá ya no es amor, solo cariño... mira si es solo cariño será mejor que termines de una vez, no hay porque perder el tiempo, te lo digo yo que no pude sentir amor por varios chicos, es mejor terminar y seguir, a la larga se hace uno mas daño...

Hermione asintió, y Ginny se incorporo y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Hermione lloró silenciosamente por el chico que había estado tanto tiempo con ella y que fue el primero en todo, el primer beso, su primera vez, todo, sería triste terminar con eso

Del otro lado del cuarto Ron escuchaba con las orejas extensibles, si, sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso pero en el amor todo se vale, y necesitaba saber porque Hermione se había peleado con Krum, con que Krum le había pedido a ella no verlo mas, Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando oyó esto, pero que se creía Krum para prohibirle su amistad, aunque si Ron fuera Krum le gustaría que Hermione rompiera todo lazo con el, pero el nunca se lo pediría solo que quedaría con las ganas, al final no pudo oír lo que Hermione iba a hacer con Krum, iba a terminar con el o se formalizarían las cosas, una oleada de pánico vino con este pensamiento, si Hermione formalizaba las cosas ese sería el fin, el ya no intentaría nada, se quedaría como viejo amargado lamentándose por ella. Se quedo con la duda toda la noche, hasta que poco a poco se fue durmiendo recargado en la pared en la que estuvo escuchando todo.


	5. Fin de una relacion

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!

He tratado de arreglar el formato pero es imposible, no se porque el software no me deja, por eso me he tardado en subir este capitulo. Pronto subire el siguiente

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny lo despertó con un gesto molesto en la cara y una patada en el brazo

Estabas escuchando anoche! No puedo creerlo Ron! Como te atreves? Yo no escucho tus conversaciones con Harry

Ehh- Ron medio abrió los ojos y se sobo inconscientemente donde Ginny lo había pateado

Eres imposible, eres un metiche- Ginny le dio otra patada

Cálmate Ginny - dijo Ron sobandose el golpe, para agregar luego con desesperación - Ginny, tienes que decirme si ella terminará con Krum!

No, no te diré nada, asqueroso cerdo metiche - le aventó un zapato

Por favor, por favor, por favor- Ron iba corriendo de rodillas detrás de ella

NO - le aventó el otro zapato

Ginny estoy dispuesto a reconquistarla, tienes que ayudarme, dime si vale la pena o no que lo haga...

No te diré nada, no debiste escuchar nada, si ella estaba contigo y no se desahogo era porque no era de tu incumbencia, eres un... un... - se alejo echando un grito de rabia, y le hizo una seña con el dedo muy grosera, para azotar la puerta de su dormitorio con furia

Ron se quedo confundido a medio camino entre su dormitorio y el de Ginny, estaba arrodillado, como no se le ocurrió dormiste en su cama? Era un estúpido, ahora su hermana no lo ayudaría en nada, Harry se apareció ahí y se le quedo viendo interrogante, Ron le dijo

No la busques, esta de muy mal humor

Porque? Que paso?

Problemas familiares, me caí y me quede dormido en la pared que une el cuarto de Ginny y el mío, y Ginny pensó que yo había estado escuchando su tonta conversación - bufo. Harry sabía que Ron estaba mintiendo

En serio? Eso creyó- lo miro con una ceja levantada - y las orejas extensibles que tienes en la mano no te ayudaron para salir de lío, eh?

Ron escondió las orejas en su espalda como si eso solucionara el lío, y se retiro molesto a su habitación, a Harry no le quedo mas remedió que irse de ahí, no quería ver a Ginny molesta por algo.

Cuando Hermione entro a su oficina pudo ver en uno de los sillones a Victor completamente dormido, ella azoto la puerta para despertarlo y Victor se levanto de súbito con un solo ojo abierto

Hermione, donde estabas? He estado preocupado toda la noche aparreciéndome aquí y en departamento para ver si llegabas

Victor tenemos que hablar - dijo Hermione tajantemente

Porque no llegaste al departamento? Dime prrimero

Estaba con Ginny, anoche no quería verte, estaba muy molesta contigo

Te quedaste con Ron?

No, con Ginny, no escuchaste?

Ron vive con ella, y esta de vacaciones igual que yo porrque no hay quidditch esta semana - el levanto un dedo de modo acusador

Si, Ron estaba ahí, pero yo no fui con el, fui con Ginny - Estaba gritando y con un hechizo cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie los oyera gritar

Mira Victor, he decidido que nos tomemos un tiempo

Tiempo? Tiempo? Nos hemos tomado 5 semanas! No nos hemos visto!

Lo se, pero esta vez quiero terminar contigo, necesito saber si todavía te quiero... Bueno de que te quiero estoy segura, pero ya no se si es amor...

Victor parecía muy sorprendido, también molesto y algo dolido, el hecho de que ella le dijera que quizá no lo amaba había sido un golpe muy bajo para el. Discutieron por una hora el porque si y porque no debía separarse pero Hermione no daba un brazo a torcer, y como la relación no podía seguir si uno no quería, Victor termino marchándose con un fuerte azoton de puerta y con una cara que hacia que nadie se cruzará en su camino pero con una mirada que indicaba que sentía una profunda tristeza. Hermione se dejo caer exhausta en su silla y empezó a trabajar lo mas que pudo para ver si trataba de olvidar lo sucedido.

Al llegar Hermione a su casa vio que los cajones estaban desordenados, Victor había sacado toda su ropa y cosas para llevárselas, vio que en el bote de la basura estaba el álbum de fotos de los dos. Hermione lo recogió y limpio, para guardarlo en uno de los cajones vacíos, no iba a permitir que tampoco le tiraran sus recuerdos. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una foto en la que aparecía con Ron y Harry en el colegio, Victor había rayado la cara de Ron, y a Hermione le dio un ataque de rabia que la hizo tirar lagrimas de coraje al ver que se había arruinado su foto favorita, trato de arreglarla con varios hechizos pero no hubo resultado, la foto estaba arruinada, lo único que se veía de Ron eran los ojos cuando a veces trataba de sacar la cabeza por encima del rayón. Todas las fotos de ella con Krum habían desaparecido, tal vez el se las llevo o las tiro.

Ron la vio arrodillada junto al buró, con algo en la mano y con la varita apuntándole y murmurando hechizos, parecía que estaba llorando, así que se acerco a ella

Hermione estas bien?

Ella le regreso la mirada, si, estaba llorando y tenía la cara muy roja, se levanto y se abalanzo sobre el llorando, el la abrazo y trataba de calmarla, hasta que le quito el portarretrato de las manos

Victor, el lo borro - decía ella entre sollozos - estaba muy enojado porque terminamos

Ah vaya... - Ron se olvido por un momento de Victor y se concentro en Hermione - no te preocupes, hay mas fotos de estas

Pero esa era mi favorita, y el te borro...

No te preocupes Hermione, nos sacaremos otra

No es lo mismo, esa es de 8 años atrás

Espérame aquí, no te muevas

Y con un Plop desapareció, al minuto se volvió a aparecer y le entrego a ella una foto exactamente como la que Victor había arruinado

Toma esta, es la mía

No, Ron, no podría

Vamos tómala, pero prométeme que te tomarás otra conmigo y esa la guardare yo

Hermione dejo de sollozar, tomo la fotografía, sonrió y la coloco en el portarretrato dejando la arruinada en el cesto de basura.

Gracias Ron, siempre has sido muy buen amigo

Ni tanto, te hecho enojar algunas veces - El se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se veía halagado por el comentario de Hermione - Bueno y que paso con Victor? Quieres contarme?

Ella asintió, y se sentó en la cama. Se quedo callada un largo rato mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación, Ron se sentó junto a ella y espero pacientemente a que ella estuviera lista para hablar. El sabía que Krum se había ido, no había nada de el, estaba todo regado, algunos portarretratos estaban solos, los cajones estaban abiertos y algunos desordenados. Luego ella dijo

Ron podrías darme un momento, quisiera ducharme antes de hablar contigo, a ver si eso me ayuda a calmarme

Claro, estaré en la sala

Bien, gracias

Ron salió de la habitación, la casa estaba ordenada, como decía Krum que Hermione no estaba en su casa nunca? Si el lugar lucía limpio, fue a la cocina, y vio la despensa llena, excepto por el cereal. Ese Krum si que exageraba, se veía que Hermione tenía todo en orden, como siempre. Preparo unos sandwiches, y jugo de calabaza, esperando que Hermione no se fuera a morir de hambre por la depresión que parecía estar sufriendo.

Cuando ella salió, vio que en la mesita de la sala estaba una bandeja con comida, una jarra de jugo de calabaza y un par de vasos y platos; se sintió agradecida por el gesto, Ron estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a la mesita viendo la televisión y ordenándole con palabras que cambiará de canal porque estaba una telenovela muy cursi.

Así no se cambia de canal Ron - ella le sonreía pacientemente

Ah si? Es que ya vez que esto no se me da muy bien. Mejor apágale- el parecía un poco apenado y frustrado - esa Georgina Lucía se esta poniendo muy pesada con el tal Roberto Luis ese...

Ella se río y se sento en el suelo frente a el, con la mesita de café en medio de los dos. El pareció tranquilizarse cuando ella apago el televisor con el control remoto, aunque parecía un poco intrigado por esa pequeña cajita con botones, parecía mágico. Pasaron 10 minutos comiendo en silencio, hasta que Ron pregunto:

Bueno y que paso con Krum? Se pelearon?

Si, bueno no... - sacudió la cabeza - algo así, nos dimos un tiempo, pero el no lo tomo muy bien.

O sea que fue tu idea tomar un tiempo... - Ron ya había dejado de comer, o sea, que estaba muy interesado

Si, ayer se porto como un idiota Ron, nunca había sido tan celoso

Cualquiera te celaría Hermione... - Ron lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Estas de su lado- Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Ron parecía indignado

Estas loca? Claro que no, yo lo único que decía era que si tu fueras mi novia querría estar contigo y si alguien se acerca con otras intenciones me pondría celoso también

Ron, Victor pensaba que el que se acercaba con otras intenciones eras tu ... - Ja, después de eso Hermione estaba segura que Ron ahora estaría del lado de ella al 100, pero Ron parecía nervioso y un poco pálido

Ja... que... que tontería verdad? Creo que sus ideas se ... salieron del lugar... actuó como un... paranoico verdad? ...

Dijo que sabía que tu estabas enamorado de mi, hasta aseguro tenerlo confirmado!

Ron parecía nervioso, de seguro la plática lo estaba incomodando

Lo siento Ron, no quería incomodarte, no creas que esto es tu culpa o algo parecido

No estoy incomodo Hermione - pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario

Mira, creo que lo que necesito es descansar y seguro mañana tendré la mente más despejada, es que enoje mucho por lo de la foto!

Cualquiera lo haría - carraspeo - bueno... mejor me voy, como quiera mañana me comunico contigo para ver como estas, yo te busco

Se dirigieron los dos hacia la puerta, y Hermione se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y un gracias. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Ron se quedo ahí, viendo por un momento a la puerta. La alegría vino primero, Hermione había terminado con Krum, empezó a hacer un pequeño baile de victoria, ahora el tenía el camino libre. Después vino el enojo, Pero como se atrevía Krum a decirle a Hermione que Ron estaba enamorado de ella? Maldito búlgaro engreído!. Después vino el pánico, ahora iba a tener que conquistarla, iba a tener que ser directo con ella, iba a invitarla a salir y en algunas ocasiones estarían juntos solos los dos, quizá hasta en un lugar romántico, que iba a hacer? Que le iba a decir? Como se iba a vestir? Y si tenía mal aliento? Rayos! Se fue caminando despacio hasta la salida debatiéndose entre los varios sentimientos que lo embargaban, el más fuerte de todos no lo podía describir, creo que ni los filósofos tenían una descripción para el.


	6. La venganza de Ginny

Cuando Ron entro en su cuarto, vio que al lado de su cama estaba Harry dormido en un sofá cama que había aparecido. Ron trato de no hacer ruido, pero Harry había dejado su escoba amontonada con todas las cosas de Ron y como Ron ni se fijaba por donde iba tiro todo haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Harry se levanto de súbito sosteniendo un lápiz que de seguro confundió con su varita

Quien anda ahí? – Harry parecía en posibilidades de abrir un solo ojo, el otro parecía que estaba pegado

Soy yo, Ron, y no me asustas con ese lápiz

Harry miro el lápiz y lo soltó rápidamente

Sabes que a veces me pongo un poco paranoico, varios me quisieron matar por algunos años y es difícil de olvidar las viejas costumbres. Porque llegas hasta ahorita?

Estaba con Hermione, porque estas durmiendo aquí?

Le dije a Ginny que estaban fumigando mi casa, y que me necesitaba un lugar para alojarme dos días así que me dijo que podía ser aquí, me pase toda la tarde con ella

Y porque están fumigando tu casa?

No están haciendo nada, pero quería una excusa...

Sabes Harry? Estas tratando de conquistar a mi hermana con puras mentiras

Prometo que cuando la conquiste, dejare de mentir

Esa es otra mentira, lo sabes

Bueno Ron, son mentiras piadosas, no se me ocurre otra cosa, yo casi no invito a nadie a salir, casi siempre me invitan a mi!

Hermione termino con Krum. – Ron lo soltó sin mas ni mas

QUE? En serio? Tienes el camino libre, ahora los dos estamos igual! No tienes excusas, y como le hiciste? – Harry sonreía tontamente

Yo no hice nada, lo que pasa es que...

Ron le contó lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, y lo que Hermione le había contado esa noche. Después Harry pareció pensar un poco antes de contestar

Krum se tiro solo a la boca de los leones al decirle esas cosas a Hermione

Lo se, es un estúpido!

Ehh Ron... te conozco... y... no te ofendas pero...

Que?

Te pareces mas a Krum de lo que piensas... – Harry esquivo una botella que Ron le había enviado casi por reacción, esta se fue a estrellar en la pared

Como te atreves? Pensé que eras mi amigo, que estabas de mi lado

Ron te lo digo por esto, tu también eres muy celoso, y si llegar a salir con Hermione no quiero que reacciones igual que el porque entonces Hermione también te mandaría a ti mucho a la... – Ron paro en seco y dijo sin dejarlo terminar la frase

Rayos! Que voy a hacer? A veces no puedo controlar mi carácter

He oído de unas clases, algo de manejo de ira – dijo Harry un poco nervioso

No iré con un grupo de gente loca! Yo no estoy loco! Y no necesito las malditas clases esas para controlar mi ira!

Como quieras, pero empiézale a pensar porque no te será muy fácil, los Weasley tienen su carácter muy difícil

Pues a ti te gusta un Weasley y es la peor, aun así estas tratando de estar con ella, espero que a Hermione le pase lo mismo que a ti

Ginny no es la peor, – Harry rió tontamente – es la mas dulce de todos

Harry parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo ingenuo que era Harry, lo que hacía el amor.

Se me hace raro que Ginny no se haya despertado con el ruido que hice, tiene el sueño muy pesado o ... mejor déjame checar si esta muerta

Cuando Ron entro en el cuarto de Ginny vio que estaba con la cama muy desordenada y parecía que solo se había dejado caer sobre el montón de sabanas; con razón no se despertó con el ruido, parecía increíblemente cansada, Ron cerro la puerta lo mas silencioso que pudo.

En cuanto Ron salió, Ginny abrió los ojos, dio un largo suspiro de alivio, por poco la habían atrapado, había estado escuchando la conversación de Ron y Harry, había sido muy hipócrita lo que le había dicho a Ron esa mañana, pero todo se valía no?. Antes de que Ron entrará en el departamento Ginny había estado viendo como Harry dormía, fruncía el entrecejo de vez en vez, pero oyó que la puerta se abría y se apareció en su cuarto. Tomo unas orejas extensibles para escuchar por si conversaban algo, el muy idiota de Ron había tumbado algo, como siempre por andar en la luna.

Se quedo escuchando la conversación, con que no estaban fumigando la casa de Harry eh? Pero para que le mentía. Y Hermione que había terminado con Krum, bueno Ginny ya sabía que Hermione iba a hacer eso, lo que no sabía era la reacción tonta de Victor. Ginny estuvo de acuerdo en que Ron fuera a las clases de manejo de la ira que Harry le había mencionado... con mucho valor pensó ella. Y porque Ron decía que ella era la peor de los Weasley? Pero que idiota de Ron, como se atrevía! Pero lo que siguió la había dejado sin palabras, Ron dijo que a Harry le gustaba ella... "la peor" como la había llamado, y Harry dijo que ella era la mas dulce, Harry como quiera quería pasar el tiempo con ella aunque ella tuviera el carácter un poquito difícil. En su rostro la expresión de asombro se aderezo con la gran sonrisa que Ginny tenía en la cara, ella le gustaba a Harry, vaya, hasta que se había dado cuenta. Bueno, si el estaba dispuesto a estar con ella a pesar de su carácter ella le haría pagar un poco el que el le hubiera mentido. Rayos! Ron venía a ver porque ella no se había despertado con el ruido, se paro, corrió a su cama y se aventó a la cama justo a tiempo para que Ron pensará que estaba dormida.

Al otro día, Viernes, Hermione salió a comer con Ginny, Ginny la escucho con atención todo el cuento de Victor, al terminar Ginny agrego

Lo bueno es que Ron te dio su foto del colegio

Como sabes eso? – pregunto Hermione extrañada

Ayer los escuche hablar – hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia – me agrada saber que mi hermano se ha vuelto mas sensible, aunque pocas veces lo demuestra

Ginny! Porque andas escuchando conversaciones ajenas? – Hermione estaba escandalizada

No te preocupes Hermione, me la debía, de ... hace algunos años... olvídalo... mmm por si acaso no se lo menciones – Después su mirada mostró ansiedad y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Necesito contarte algo Hermione, algo que escuche ayer

Dime... que es... – Hermione la miraba con curiosidad, Ginny estaba mordiéndose los labios de la ansiedad, estaba sonriendo y tenía las manos juntas y muy apretadas

Le gusto a Harry! – grito y sonrió mas. Hermione sonrió divertida y con una mirada interrogante

Que? Como lo sabes?

Ayer lo escuche! – Ginny seguía sonriendo. Le contó a Hermione todo lo que escucho referente a Harry y ella

Estas segura de que esta vez no son figuraciones tuyas?

No, te juro que lo escuche

Mira Ginny, me alegra, pero vete despacio, porque no quiero que Harry te vuelva a romper el corazón

No, esta vez seré inteligente, te lo prometo, pero... tengo que hacerlo Hermione, tengo que ver si las cosas esta vez se pueden dar, si no, te juro que será mi último intento, solo necesito averiguar unas cosas y ya

Ginny le contó a Hermione lo que iba a hacer, y Hermione decidió que la ayudaría lo mas que pudiera. Ginny le dijo:

Bien, entonces para empezar, llévate a Ron esta tarde a ver a donde, yo me quedare sola con Harry

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron con malicia. Harry después aprendería a no volver a mentirle a Ginny. Capaz de que la vez pasada Harry no necesitaba ropa y solo lo hizo para que ella lo acompañara! Ginny pensó que eso hubiera sido ridículo.

Ron paso a recoger a Hermione a su trabajo, y Hermione le pidió que se quedará ahora con ella, no quería estar sola, y además tenía ganas de platicar con el. Ron accedió gustoso y le propuso que fueran al cine.

Cuando Ginny llego a su departamento, encontró que Harry lo había dejado muy limpio, el ya estaba sentado revisando el Profeta

Hola Ginny como te fue?

Bien, ya sabes, algo difícil pero todavía tengo mucho que hacer

Si quieres te ayudo...

Ginny que ya estaba en su cuarto dejo su bolso y abrigo sobre la cama, sonrío maliciosamente al escuchar esto y dijo

Sabes Harry? Seria de mucha ayuda, gracias, enseguida salgo

Ginny salió con una falta de mezclilla algo corta, una blusa de tirantes ajustada y unas sandalias

Ginny, no tienes frío? – La verdad es que estaba muy guapa pero Harry no quería que se enfermará

Claro que no tonto – mintió, mira yo lo quería hacer es mover todos los muebles de la sala para cambiar un poco... ya sabes...

Esta bien, por donde empezamos?

Harry había sacado su varita, se veía que tenia muy bueno disposición, y Ginny empezó a darle instrucciones

A ver Harry ese mueble ahí

Ahí esta bien?

No, 5 centímetros mas a la izquierda, Harry muévelo! No... te pasaste!

Perdón – Harry ya estaba un poco cansado

Olvídalo – Harry vio que Ginny parecía cansada porque el no daba una – mira Harry gracias por ayuda, pero será mejor que dejamos todo como estaba

A Harry casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando ella dijo eso, había estado por una hora moviendo los muebles de aquí para allá pero al parecer a Ginny le había decepcionado que Harry era malísimo para la decoración, Harry aunque estaba cansado no quería desilusionar a Ginny

Podemos seguir intentando

Olvídalo Harry, es obvio que no se puede hacer mas, vuelve a ponerlo todo donde estaba, si Harry?

Ginny le cerro un ojo y se alejo, Harry le sonrió, pero cuando se volteo a acomodar las cosas, tenía una expresión en la cara de desesperación, aun así ella era la mas dulce de los Weasley.

Cuando termino de acomodar todo, Ginny volvió y le dijo

Dime Harry, de que te gustan los pasteles? De chocolate, Calabaza, o fresas

De los 3 porque? Me hiciste un pastel? – Harry estaba muy esperanzado, se moría de hambre

No, pero te puedo dar, mira empecé a preparar 3 pasteles para ver cual me queda mejor, mi mamá no quiere hacer pastel este año, así que me toco a mi pero como no tengo ninguna experiencia tengo que practicar primero un poco

Ginny guió a un sonriente Harry a la cocina, Harry podía oler los pasteles y se iba tocando el estomago con gusto

Haber... prueba este es el de fresas

Se ve bueno...

Espero que lo este, porque si no me dará un ataque de desesperación

Harry lo probo sonriente, realmente se veía bueno, dio una arcada, oh no! Ginny lo miro con extrañeza, era el sabor mas horrible que había experimentado, pero si Harry se lo decía Ginny caería presa de un ataque como le dijo, intento sonreír pero esto hizo que diera otra arcada

No esta bueno? – Ginny se veía un poco desesperada

Mmm – Harry sonrío, no mastico, solo se lo trago – estaba bueno, pero creo que como quiera hay que darle oportunidad a los otros pasteles

Esta bien, mira este es el de calabaza

Harry lo tomo con precaución, esta vez no fue tan tonto para darle una mordida tan grande como al anterior, dio un pequeña mordida y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente salado, el corazón se le empezó a agitar, tenía que volver a disimular que estaba bueno, dejo como nota mental que ese navidad comería lo mas posible de todo excepto postre, Harry levanto el pulgar y se sobo el estomago de manera circular, logro emitir un 'Mmmh' y Ginny sonrió. Cuando Ginny se volteo para tomar el pastel de chocolate Harry aprovecho para escupirlo en el piso sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo desapareció con un movimiento de la varita.

Este es el de chocolate, creo que este es el mejor de todos

Harry titubeo, pero luego le sonrió a Ginny que lo miraba expectante, entonces trago, mmm, no estaba tan mal, había dulce, chocolate, caramelo, delicioso pan, lo mastico despacio, agarro confianza hasta que mordió el centro y le dio un fuerte dolor en los dientes, grito...

Que te pasa Harry?

Harry negó con las manos, se alejo de ella y se saco lo que había hecho que sus dientes fueran destrozados, era una piedra, a Ginny se le había ido una piedra en la harina del pastel, una piedra suficientemente grande para lastimar y suficientemente pequeña para que no se notara en el pastel, escupió el resto del pastel, y vio que había algo de sangre y dos cosas blancas

Mis dientes! Se me cayeron dos dientes

Ahora Ginny si se veía alarmada

Que? No puede ser

Pero no, Harry no estaba jugando, los dos dientes superiores frontales habían desaparecido de la sonrisa de Harry, Diablos! Esa no había sido la intención de ella, solo quería jugarle un par de bromitas, pero no que se le arruinara la sonrisa

Harry no te preocupes te llevare al hospital, ahí te pondrán los dientes, te lo prometo, no tengo esa poción en mi casa, pero ahí te atenderé bien, te lo juro, vamonos!

Harry salió con un trapo en la boca sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos, y en la libre traía en un pequeño papel los dos dientes, ya no le dolía tanto, así que al ver a Ginny le pregunto

No te iras vestida así verdad?

Que tiene?

Es diciembre, es Londres, hace mucho frió, ponte algo, además te pueden ver las piernas

Tu ya me las viste y no te quejaste

Pero yo no te falto el respeto y en la calle si que te lo pueden faltar

Mira me pondré un abrigo y unos pantalones, pero solo por el frió, no porque me puedan ver las piernas

Estoy conforme siempre y cuando te abrigues

Harry sonrió mostrando su sonrisa incompleta, Ginny parecía que iba convulsionándose silenciosamente mientras caminaba a su alcoba a cambiarse de ropa; entonces se dio cuenta que estaba chimuelo y se arrepintió de haberle sonreído tan abiertamente a Ginny, de seguro no se miraba atractivo, pero a Ginny le pareció adorable


	7. Tarde de Viernes

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al cine, vieron las opciones de películas que había.

–Que tal una de comedia? – dijo Ron

–Si, pero esa es de comedia muy vulgar

–Bueno, que tal una romántica?

–Ron... ahorita no me siento con animo de ver algo así

–Porque? Ah si... Krum... lo había olvidado, bueno solo queda la de terror...

–Bueno, la de terror me parece bien, es la mejorcita

–Pues vamos que empieza en 20 minutos, y yo me tardo mucho en las palomitas

Hermione vio que Ron efectivamente se tardaba mucho en la dulcería, ella solo pidió unas palomitas y un refresco mediano, Ron sin embargo, había pedido unas palomitas extra grandes, con un litro y medio de refresco, unos nachos con queso, cacahuates, chocolates y un hot dog... mediano... porque creía que engordaban mucho.

Al entrar a la sala, Ron peleo con una señora que no los dejaba pasar a su asiento

–Por favor señora, podía dejarnos espacio para pasar...

–Mire jovencito, si no llevará tantas cosas batallaría menos – la señora parecía tener muy malas pulgas, ya que se veía que batallaría un poco para separarse de su asiento en el que parecía que estaba encajada

–Pues si usted pesara 20 kilos menos no batallaría tanto para levantarse de su asiento

La señora pareció ofenderse muchísimo y se dispuso a voltearle la cara a Ron y entorpecer mas el paso, Hermione que no quería hacer una escena, tomo a Ron del brazo y le dijo

–Vamos Ron, déjalo, mira la última fila esta desocupada...

Ron la siguió y después de 2 minutos de tratar de acomodarse con todas las cosas que traía se calmo. Hermione lo miraba entre divertida y tolerante, Ron podía ser un verdadero terco cuando se lo proponía, así como en los viejos tiempos

–No te falta nada Hermione?

–No Ron, gracias, estoy bien, tu ya tranquilízate... ok? –Ella le tomo la mano en un gesto comprensivo

–Si, esta bien, es que esa señora... – Ron apretó el puño

–Bueno ya, estamos acá y tenemos toda la fila para nosotros, deja de quejarte...

–Si, ok, esta bien... tienes razón

–Bueno y dime, no ibas a salir ahora con Harry? Siempre tratan de ir los viernes a Hogsmade ...

Ron carraspeo, parecía nervioso, Hermione se había puesto de acuerdo con Ginny para llevarse a Ron a otro lado y que no estuviera en el departamento para que Ginny y Harry pudieran estar a solas, pero cuando vio a Ron esa tarde Hermione no batallo para convencerlo de nada, de hecho parecía que Ron iba dispuesto a invitarla a salir, a lo mejor, pensó Hermione, Harry le había pedido el mismo favor a Ron.

–Si, pero es que... Harry tenía cosas que hacer...

–En serio? Que cosas?

–No se, cosas, a mi solo me dijo que no podía, y la verdad yo no tenía muchas intenciones de ir con el, además ayer te dije que iba a buscarte a ti

Hermione se sonrojo, y para su fortuna, en ese instante las luces del cine se apagaron, y empezaron a proyectar los comerciales

–Si, lo se, te lo agradezco

–No seas tonta Hermione, no tienes que agradecerme nada, hace rato que quería salir contigo, ya casi no te veo – Ron hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto

–Si lo se, tenemos que reparar eso no? – ella le guiño un ojo amistosamente

–Tenemos un trato Hermione – El sonrío

–Sssshhh! – la señora gorda mando callar a Ron, y este le hizo una seña con el dedo, Hermione solo sonrió divertida... Ron no había cambiado nada...

Ron se la paso maravillado viendo la película, aunque no era la primera vez que iba al cine, siempre había algo nuevo que lo sorprendía, miraba tan atento la película como la comida se lo permitía, acabo con ella casi inmediatamente, y siguió tomando de las palomitas de Hermione, a veces se agarraba del brazo de Hermione cuando había una escena de mucho suspenso, y Hermione se recargaba contra el, para luego soltar un grito juntos si algo los asustaba mucho, después veían que había sido ridículo y se reían. Cuando salieron de la sala y se encaminaban a la salida, Ron iba fascinado.

–Hermione es la mejor película de terror que haya visto!

–Lo se, ha estado genial verdad!

–Si, y que final! Todos estaban muertos y no lo sabían!

La gente que estaba haciendo fila en la taquilla le dirigió a Ron una mirada que lo hubiera matado, otros insultos despectivos, pero Ron no lo noto ya que iba muy emocionado.

–Bueno y ahora que? – dijo Hermione

–Vamos a mi departamento, quizá Harry y Ginny se hayan desocupado y quieran ir a tomar algo

–No que no sabías que iba a hacer Harry...?

–Ahh... mmmm... creo que si menciono algo – Ron estaba nervioso y Hermione se paro en seco

–Que pasa Ron? Que es lo que se trae Harry?

–Que se trae de que? Nada... de que estas hablando?

–Ron...

–Le gusta Ginny – Ron pensó que no podía ser mas indiscreto

–Mmm... en serio?

–Si, lo dudas?

–No... bueno ... algo... mira Harry siempre ha tenido a Ginny detrás de el, y ahora que Ginny ya no quiere nada viene Harry con que siempre si, yo solo busco que Ginny no salga herida de nuevo, tu deberías querer lo mismo...

–Lo quiero... o sea... que no salga herida... no a Harry – pero que comentario mas estúpido – ay! Ya sabes a que me refiero, no dejaría que Harry hiciera algo así solo para divertirse un poco

–Entonces si le gusta en serio?

–Si, hasta... creo que un poco mas... – Ron se arrepintió, porque le estaba contando todos esos secretos – Hermione no puedes decir nada, Harry me hizo prometer que no diría nada, ya sabes que a veces es medio cobarde...

Hermione sonrió, entonces no era un juego tonto de Harry, no pudo evitar sentir alegría por Ginny, después de tantos años por fin Ginny se iba a volver a enamorar, pero algo la ataco, pánico, Ginny le iba a hacer una broma ahora y Hermione le había preparado 2 pasteles, nada bueno parecía salir de ahí, Ginny solo le iba a dar a Harry un pastel rico que ella misma prepararía, pero algún truco tenía que tener...

–Será mejor que vayamos a tu departamento Ron... quizás Harry no este bien

–De que estas hablando? – Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo apresuro casi corriendo

–Vamos Ron! Cosas de chicas, tu confía en mi

Cuando llegaron, Harry estaba sentado con Ginny al lado, muy callados los dos

–Hola, están bien? Estas bien Harry? – Hermione lo miraba con un gesto de preocupación

–Si, porque lo preguntas?

–Ah no, por nada – Hermione parecía aliviada

–Bueno... tuve un accidente

–En serio, con que? – Hermione parecía preocupada

–Con un pastel

Hermione pensaba que esta vez si aprendería a cocinar, casi mataba a su amigo! Por hacerle favores a su amiga!

–Lo siento Harry, te digo que no me fije que había una piedra en la harina... – Ginny de verdad parecía arrepentida

–No te preocupes Ginny, no te estoy reclamando

Así que era eso, Hermione respiro aliviada de que no hubieran sido sus pasteles lo que enfermaron a Harry, bien... las clases de cocina todavía podían esperar

–Pusiste una piedra en el pastel Ginny! No pudiste ser mas cuidadosa, pudiste matar a mi mejor amigo!

–Ya Ron, no es para tanto, solo se me cayeron unos dientes, deja de molestar a Ginny, no fue su culpa, ya me los pusieron y con 24 horas de comer solo líquidos y papilla estarán perfectos

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, Harry se debió haber visto ridículo... al ver que todos la miraban interrogante carraspeo

–Bueno entonces... vamos a Hogsmade o que?

Los otros tres asintieron y Harry y Ginny tomaron sus abrigos para salir, Hermione se acerco a Ginny y le dijo

–Te excediste verdad?

–Un poco, ya no terminare la venganza

–Parece que la que aprendió la lección fuiste tu...

–Bueno al menos le quite le camisa... – dijo con un tono despreocupado

–Que?

–Bueno es que... le dije que antes de darle la poción necesitaba ver si su pulso y corazón estaban bien, así que tenía que examinarlo... y le dije pues que se quitará la camisa

–Ginny... sabes que eso no era necesario... – Hermione la miro frunciendo el entrecejo

–Entonces no te va a parecer que no escuchara el corazón con el aparato sino con la oreja...

–Ginebra ... – Hermione parecía escandalizada

–Necesitaba tranquilizarme yo también Hermione...

–Bueno... y te tranquilizaste después de eso...?

Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco, sonrió, se mordió los labios, se puso roja y luego respondió negando lentamente con la cabeza

–No Hermione, no me puedo tranquilizar después de eso...

Pasaron una buena velada en Hogsmade, se pusieron al tanto de lo que habían estado haciendo últimamente, Ron tenía las anécdotas mas divertidas y obviamente Hermione las mas aburridas aunque también las mas interesantes. Los cuatro se aceptaban abiertamente como eran, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, había defectos que cada quien no soportaba en el otro, pero debían comprender que era parte del carácter que hacía que se adoraran, por eso los toleraban, por puro amor y amistad. Hermione había reprimido el deseo de decirle a Ginny que quizá lo que Harry sintiese por ella era algo como amor, pero no podía defraudar a Ron que había abierto su gran bocota, solo se sintió mas tranquila de saber que lo de Harry si era algo sincero.

Harry miraba a Ginny de vez en cuando mientras mojaba su pan en café para hacerlo mas suave para sus lastimados dientes, Ginny reía fuertemente con las anécdotas de Ron y luego las complementaba con comentarios graciosos que hacían que Ron frunciera el entrecejo. Victor se acerco a la mesa donde estaban ellos, no lo habían visto entrar, no saludo a Ron, solo a Ginny afectuosamente y Harry amablemente

–Hermione podrría hablar un minuto contigo...

–Si claro... vamos afuera... enseguida regreso chicos...

–Bien... – Ron no les quitaba la vista de encima cuando salieron, y limpio el vidrio empañado para verlos afuera

–Ron no seas metiche, déjalos...

–Solo quiero ver que Hermione este bien, hubieran visto los destrozos que Krum dejo ayer en su casa, no quiero que se ponga violento con ella... – Ron parecía a la defensiva

–Victor no le hará nada tonto – Ginny parecía despreocupada – es buena gente, solo esta un poco equivocado

–Ja... si como no

Afuera Hermione miraba a Victor tranquilamente, esperaba tener al menos una amistad tranquila con el

–Bueno y que querías decirme...

–Me voy esta noche Herrmione, salgo de viaje

–Oh... bien – ella movía el pie en la nieve nerviosamente

–Ten, te dejo mi número por si alguna vez no tienes una lechuza a la mano...

–Bien... – tomo el papel, que situación mas incomoda

–Esperro que me hables, aunque sea solo para saludarme, quierro que estés bien

–Si no te preocupes, espero que estés bien tu también, cuídate de los golpes...

El sonrió nostálgico

–Esperro que me hables prronto... siento que ayer destroce el apartamento

–No te preocupes, ya esta arreglado...

–Bueno... hasta luego...

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, ella no tuvo corazón para soltarse, solo era un abrazo, había sido su pareja por mucho tiempo como para tratarlo mal, habían compartido tantas cosas... ella le respondió al abrazo, y después de un minuto el le dio un firme beso en la comisura de la boca, ella no respondió pero no se quito, finalmente el se fue con su paso desgarbado y ella entro al bar.

Cuando entro al bar, estaba un poco afectada por la situación, sentía pena por el, iba a tener unos días difíciles, mas difíciles que ella porque ella estaba aquí con sus amigos, Ron estaba muy serio y Ginny le cortaba a Harry pedazos muy pequeños de fruta, trataba de compensar su bromita atendiendo a Harry de vez en cuando, Harry solo la miraba con amor cuando ella se volteaba.

–Estas bien Hermione? No te hizo nada Krum, mira que si quieres lo alcanzo...

–No Ron, estoy bien, solo quería despedirse...

–Ah bueno, perfecto... pero para eso te dio un beso? – Ahora ya salía la verdadera personalidad de Ron, Harry le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa pero le dio a Ginny, esta puso cara de dolor pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar el secreto de Ron pero le dirigió a Harry una mirada de advertencia, y ella fue la que atino con su patada a Ron

–Fue un beso de despedida, pero no quiero hablar de eso... que te pasa?

–A mi? Nada... que tal si trata de recuperarte?

–Pues es obvio Ron no? – Ginny intervino en la conversación – fue su novia por un montón de años, que querías?

–Pero si Hermione le pide un tiempo sería decente por parte de el que la respetara

–Ah si claro, pues te vendría bien a ti también respetar que ellos no pueden dejar de hablarse y verse

–Porque harían eso?

–Quieren dejar de discutir mis asuntos entre ustedes – Hermione los miro determinante, Harry solo los miraba serio

–Si, lo siento Hermione – agregaron en tono de arrepentimiento Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo

–Weasleys... – Hermione suspiro pacientemente

–Bueno... – agrego Harry titubeante – mejor nos vamos, ya nos trajeron la cuenta sin pedirla, o sea que nos están corriendo

–Si vamonos, yo pago... – agrego Ron

–No Ron – dijo Hermione – yo pago, tu me invitaste al cine...

–Yo pago, no discutan – Agrego finalmente Harry

–Yo pagaría pero se me olvido la bolsa – agrego despreocupadamente Ginny tomando su bolsa

Después de despedirse afuera del bar, Hermione se desapareció de ahí y apareció en su departamento. Harry, Ginny y Ron se aparecieron en el de estos dos últimos, Harry para seguir con la mentira de la fumigación se quedaría ahí. Ron se fue malhumorado a su habitación y la cerro con fuerza. Ginny y Harry se sentaron en el sillón uno al lado del otro, Ginny le pregunto

–Dime que sabes Harry

–De que? – Harry miro hacia otro lado, intuía a donde iba eso

–De Ron y Hermione...

–Nada

–Harry...

–A Ron le gusta Hermione – Rayos! La indiscreción

–Eso ya lo se, pero que se trae?

–Nada

–Harry...

–Tratara de conquistarla ahora que Krum se ha quitado de la jugada – Maldita sea!

–Mmm... – Ginny parecía pensativa

–Y Hermione?

–Hermione nada, bueno... no se

–Quiere a Krum?

–Claro tonto!

–Bueno, lo ama?

–No sabe, tu sabes que paso el día que Hermione invito a Ron a su casa a cenar?

–No – Harry parecía nervioso

–Harry...

–Ron la beso – Me lleva la ... como le hacía Ginny para ser tan persuasiva?

–QUE?

–Mira, fue un momento, algo de las pecas de Ron y luego no se que, algo de que no se desaparecieran, no se, pero el caso es que Ron dijo que la había besado...

–Y cual fue la impresión de Ron?

–Del beso? No daba una, era el peor guardián, tuve que cantarle la canción que le compuso Malfoy en quinto para bajarlo al campo

–No tonto, porque siempre el quiditch? ... Me refiero a si el piensa que ella le correspondió?

–Ah eso! – Harry se rasco la cabeza – creo que si, bueno eso fue lo que el dijo, pero ella fue la que se quito, así que Ron no sabe

–Le voy a preguntar a Hermione

–Ginny! No le digas que yo te dije! Ron me va a matar, puede hasta contar algo mío como venganza

–No te preocupes Harry, confía en mi, no diré que tu me contaste

–Esta bien – Harry pareció tranquilizarse

–Que secretos tienes que te da miedo que Ron los cuente? – Ginny decidió que era hora de dedicarle un poco a sus asuntos

–Nada ... – Harry ahora si se puso nervioso

–Harry...

–Ah no señorita! – Harry se paro del sillón y se puso a la defensiva - Esta vez no te diré, no me miraras con esos ojos cafés hermosos que tienes y lograrás que te diga que me gustas – Harry James Potter como pudiste!

–Que? – Ginny parecía sorprendida, ya lo sabía, pero no esperaba que Harry se lo soltara así como así. Harry se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, y se tapo la cara con las manos, murmurando algo tan bajo que Ginny no podía oír, al fin hablo

–Bueno y que esperabas? Era obvio no! Yo aquí ayudándote a mover tus muebles por una hora, probando tu pastel a sabiendas que el primero era horrendo, comprando ropa que no necesito para poder tener una excusa y estar contigo porque no se me ocurría nada, inventando un montón de cosas para pasar el tiempo contigo! – Harry parecía desesperado y Ginny no hacía nada, solo lo estaba mirando

–Y tu... eres tonto o que? No te diste cuenta que no necesito tomarte el pulso o escuchar tu corazón con mi oreja pegada a tu pecho para hacer que te crecieran los dientes!

–Lo sabia! – Harry apunto a Ginny con el dedo

–Y porque no dijiste nada?

–Me quede sin palabras! Fue una sensación agradable además.. - El parecía apenado

–Lo siento, no fue profesional de mi parte...

–Mira, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo...

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y le tiro un cojín divertida

–Eres imposible Harry!

–Y bien?...

–Bien que? – Ginny estaba algo tímida

–Te parece muy malo el hecho de que me gustes?

Ella lo miro, y aunque trataba de estar seria su boca no dejaba de sonreír

–No

–Solo déjame demostrarte que soy sincero... poco a poco va a ver que me gustas en serio – el le había tomado de la mano y la estaba viendo a los ojos, se veía seguro de si mismo, pero Harry estaba aterrado por dentro

–Bien... eso es algo que me gustaría ver...

Harry no soltó la mano de Ginny, y con la que tenía libre tomo a Ginny del cuello y la acerco a el, Ginny estaba helada, su corazón se había agitado, "que me bese" pensaba Ginny, veía los ojos verdes de Harry, las manos le sudaban, finalmente la acerco totalmente. Harry nunca había experimentado eso, Ginny tampoco. Nunca de esa manera.


	8. Dandose oportunidades

Cuando Ron se despertó disfruto de los escasos segundos que permitían olvidarse de todo, luego recordó que no había quedado bien con Hermione, tenía que enmendar eso antes de irse otra vez de viaje. Harry en su cama dormía tranquilamente aunque algo sonriente, de vez en cuando fruncía los labios como si esperara un beso. A Ron no le sorprendió, Harry a veces era un poco raro.

Cuando Ron llego a la cocina se encontró con Ginny en pijama, parecía que se acababa de despertar

– Vas a hacer de desayunar Ginny? – pregunto Ron con toda la intención de que ella dijera que si

– Claro, pásame el cereal...

– Ya sabes que no hay – porque Ginny se empeñaba en molestarlo?

– Entonces que pena...

– Hola, buenos días – Harry apareció en la cocina, traía el pelo despeinado como siempre, los ojos algo hinchados y los calcetines a medio quitar

– Hola Harry, como amaneciste? Quieres desayunar?

– A el si le harás? No es justo!

– Es nuestro invitado Ron, siempre debes ser mas amable con los invitados

– Si como no, lo que pasa es que te gustan los despeinados – Ron murmuro esto en voz tan baja pero audible, Ginny se puso algo roja

– Pues mira que Hermione no tiene precisamente el pelo de una modelo de shampoo y a ti te encanta verdad Ron?

– Olvida mi comentario, si no harás de desayunar mejor salgamos...

En ese momento se asomo Hermione por la chimenea

– Hola, que bien que están todos despiertos, quería invitarlos a desayunar, hay panquecas

– No gracias! – Los tres contestaron al unísono

– Son comprados – Dijo Hermione con fastidio

– Esta bien!

Se aparecieron en el departamento de Hermione así en pijama como estaban, se estaban muriendo de hambre, Hermione también estaba en pijama y la mesa se estaba arreglando mágicamente para que se sentarán los cuatro a desayunar. Ron quería poner las cosas en claro lo antes posible

– Hermione puedo hablar solo un minuto contigo a solas?

– Claro, vamos al cuarto – Hermione se encamino al cuarto y una vez que Ron estuvo ahí cerro la puerta – Que pasa Ron?

– Es que... creo que ayer me porte un poco sobre protector con todo el asunto de Krum... y yo... quería pedirte una disculpa

Hermione sonrió e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto

– No te preocupes, creo que yo me hubiera portado igual contigo si tuvieras una situación como la mía, somos amigos

– No tendrás que hacer eso, yo no soy bueno para tener una relación larga

– No seas tonto! Claro que si, ya verás que pronto encontraras alguien, eres un buen partido – Hermione dijo esto con toda sinceridad, pero luego pensó que si alguien dañaba a Ron se las vería con ella, y si alguien lo abrazaba, besaba y ... solo de imaginarlo sintió una punzada de celos

– Mejor vamos a desayunar...

En cuanto Ron y Hermione entraron al cuarto, Harry se apresuro a Ginny que ya tenía los brazos abiertos y le dio un breve beso en los labios sin dejar de abrazarla

– Quería hacer esto en cuanto te vi en la cocina

– Mmmh yo también – Ginny todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

– No me gusta tener que esconderme de Ron para darte un beso – Harry tenía todavía la cara pegada a la de Ginny y no dejaba de abrazarla

– Lo se, pero si nos ve así sin ser novios ejercería mucha presión y se pondría pesado

– Pues entonces...

Harry no termino de decir lo que había pensado porque se oyó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione abriendo y Ginny se separo de el, el mejor atino a sentarse. Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, cada uno se sentía incomodo con otro, y hablaron muy poco y solo trivialidades. De repente se oyó un ruido en la sala gritando el nombre de Hermione, ella se apresuro a salir de la cocina y los demás preocupados la siguieron

– Ah hola Neville, estas bien? – pregunto Hermione agachándose a la altura en que estaba Neville

– Si, solo fue un pequeño accidente, pero en fin que bien que están aquí todos, haré una fiesta de navidad en casa de mi abuela y quería invitarlos, primero fui a su departamento – apunto a Ginny y a Ron – pero no estaban, luego fui al tuyo Harry pero tampoco, corrí acá para ver si Hermione sabia donde estaban

– Pero Neville, no seas despistado, faltan dos semanas para navidad...

– Ya lo se, pero en Navidad todos se la pasan con su familia y así podremos reunirnos sin que nadie sacrifique la visita a su casa y no nos sentimos culpables de no ver a los amigos

– Perfecto, me parece bien! Danos la dirección Neville – Neville le dejo un pergamino en forma de invitación con la dirección y el horario

– Ah por cierto, no se les olvide llevar un regalo, que pueda servir para hombre o mujer, al final haremos un intercambio, no muy grande solo para hacerlo mas divertido. Bueno nos vemos, tengo prisa, me falta avisarles a muchos, adiós, por cierto Hermione salúdame a Krum

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Neville ya se había ido. Todos volvieron a la cocina, Hermione dijo después de un minuto un poco apenada

– Pero que grosera fui, ni siquiera lo invite a desayunar

– No te preocupes Hermione, de seguro no se iba a quedar, se veía que traía mucha prisa – dijo Ginny

– Si, ni siquiera dejo que le dijeras que ya no eras novia de Krum

– Ron no empieces – dijo Harry

– Perdón

– Hermione – dijo Ginny – me acompañas a comprar el regalo para esta noche?

– Si, yo también aprovecho y compro el mío

– Harry y yo nos vamos por nuestro lado mejor, te lo aseguro Harry Ginny se tarda mucho escogiendo las cosas

– Y que querías tarado? – dijo Ginny – después de mucho tiempo de no ir de compras porque éramos pobres ahora puedo tardarme lo que quiera, es algo que disfruto mucho porque se que puedo comprar varias cosas

– Pues si pero ... ah olvídalo

– Mejor me voy a bañar para ir Hermione, vengo por ti en media hora – Ginny se desapareció malhumorada

– Yo me voy también – dijo Ron – gracias por el desayuno, tengo que ganarle la ducha a Ginny

Cuando Ron se fue, Harry solo se quedo negando con la cabeza

– Esos Weasley...

– Lo se, son imposibles verdad? Tu no te vas a bañar?

– Ahorita voy, hasta que esos dos salgan del baño, así que tengo un buen tiempo, tu?

– No, después de ir de compras

– Sucia... – dijo Harry bromeando, ella solo sonrió

– Y bien, se ve que te estas llevando bien con Ginny eh?

Harry carraspeo nervioso, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

– Yo.. ehm.. siempre me he llevado bien con ella

– No tan bien como parece ahorita

– Es tu imaginación Hermione

– Harry...

– Me gusta Ginny – Maldición! Como le hacían esas dos para sacarle las cosas?

– Eso se te nota a leguas, que te traes entre manos?

– Nada, nada deshonesto, te lo juro – Harry se puso a la defensiva, si las mujeres se aliaban eran para protegerse no para atacar... bueno algunas veces

– Esta bien, te creo, pero trátala bien ok? Es como mi hermana

– Eyy...

– Si... tu también, me aseguraré de que ella te trate bien a ti también...

– Esta bien, sería bueno que le dijeras que no hiciera pasteles

– Ejem... si claro... claro no te preocupes... y ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

– Claro que no

– Nada? Ni un beso?

– Ejem... no...

– Harry...

– Ayer la bese un montón...

Hermione tenía en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa alegre

– Cuéntame

– No, eso es privado, pero solo te diré que ya le dije que me gustaba, y le dije que le iba a demostrar que era sincero, que yo no estaba jugando, porque no lo estoy, y entonces la bese... - Harry se había quedado viendo un punto indefinido de la cocina

– Y...?

– Estuvo muy bien, muuuy bien, nunca sentí eso con nadie mas Hermione, te lo juro, estaba sudando y estaba nervioso y estaba aterrado pero no me quería detener, la razón se me fue de la cabeza y solo me deje de llevar, y ella parecía igual, así estuvimos un rato...

– Vaya... cuanto rato? – ella le guiño un ojo, sabía que era personal pero quería saber

– Ejem... pues entre pequeñas pausas... creo que fueron como dos horas...

– QUE?

– Y que querías? Si llevaba un montón de tiempo controlándome...

– Esta bien, esta bien... yo nada mas decía... bueno y Ron ya lo sabe?

– No somos novios, todavía, pero... no se si pedírselo ya o ... esperar algo?

– Que vas a esperar? Díselo, te vas a esperar otros 8 años mas? Como puedes ser tan cobarde Harry... – Hermione parecía exasperada

– Es que... se lo quiero pedir ya... pero no se si a ella le parezca demasiado pronto... – Harry parecía angustiado

– Bueno no creo que hayas estado dos horas besándola a la fuerza verdad? Es obvio que le gustas. No lo sabrás a menos de que se lo preguntes zopenco...

– Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, se lo pediré lo antes posible – el rió y dijo – sabes...? si tienes razón, si le gusto, Ron tenía razón esta mañana cuando dijo que a los Weasley les gustaba la gente despeinada – Ay Harry!

– Que? – Si alguien veía algo en Hermione primero que nada era que era muy descuidada con su cabello, Hermione estaba estupefacta

– Ehm... Olvídalo Hermione...

– Dime, quien le gusta a Ron...

– No

– Harry dímelo – Hermione lo había agarrado fuertemente del brazo

– No

– Mira Harry, si no me lo dices haré que te comas una manzana para que se te caigan los dientes y ahora en la noche no podrás comer nada mas que papilla enfrente de todos tus compañeros de la escuela

– Tu, le gustas tu, siempre le has gustado tu, siempre, desde que estaban en la escuela...

Hermione lo soltó del brazo. Pobre Ron. Tener que aguantar todos estos años con ella al lado de Victor. Ella no había olvidado del todo a Ron, le encantaba su carácter y aunque a veces peleaban el siempre era amable con ella, siempre tratando de que ella estuviera bien. Ya no lo quería como alguna vez lo hizo, pero nunca dejo de gustarle, y el beso de la vez pasada... y los celos de un momento antes... pero y Victor? Y ahora que iba a hacer? Ok. Ron le gustaba, era cierto, quería besarlo? Si. Quería estar con el? Si. Se imaginaba con el en una situación mas ... comprometedora? Oh si. Pero... sabía que eso lastimaría a Victor? Si. Quería lastimarlo? No

– Bueno y que piensas? – pregunto finalmente Harry

– No se – agrego Hermione todavía pensativa

– El... te gusta o algo? O trataras de reconciliarte con Krum?

– No se

– Bueno... te gusta Ron?

– No se – mintió

– Vamos Hermione, no te molestaría verlo totalmente enamorado de otra persona y viendo como la besa y la acaricia y luego se la lleva a otro lugar para estar solos...?

– Cállate!

– O sea que si te gusta...

– Puede ser... ay Harry! Que voy a hacer?

– Que vas a hacer de que? Si te gusta sal con el! Es obvio no?

– Si claro, y Victor que?

– Ya no eres novia de Victor

– Ay Harry, no entiendes, eso no se puede dejar así como así...

– Mira ya lo se, pero Ron y tu harían una pareja genial, acaso no te ves riendo con el? Relajándote con el? Tratando hasta de aprender a cocinar porque es un tragón? Tratando de salir temprano del trabajo porque el esta aquí esperándote?

–... – Hermione si se veía haciendo esas cosas, pero no dijo nada

– Se lo del beso, dime si le correspondiste Hermione...

– Que?

– DIMELO!

– SI, Si, no me arrepiento, pero no estuvo correcto...

– Lo importante es saber si estuvo bien, dime si te sentiste como yo cuando bese a Ginny?

– Si...- Hermione agacho la cabeza entre sus manos, parecía muy confundida

– Dale una oportunidad a Ron...

– Harry...

– Hermione, de verdad le gustas mucho – Harry estaba suplicante – al menos dale la oportunidad de que te demuestre que si te quiere, y date tu la oportunidad de averiguar si puedes volver a enamorarte de el o si es Victor a quien quieres. Ron te va a dar esa respuesta, solo dale la oportunidad

Hermione pareció pensativa un minuto, si quería darle una oportunidad a Ron, se veía con el levantándose de la cama, se veía riéndose con el, no se veía sacando la pijama de Ron sino quitándose la suya, diciéndole que dejara la luz prendida. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ella, y asintió

– Si Harry, si quiero, necesito saber... pero no le podemos decir a nadie lo que hemos hablado ahorita...

– Te lo prometo que ni Ginny que es tan persuasiva me sacará lo que hemos hablado

– Tampoco quiero que le digas a Ron que ya lo se...

– No, no quiero que me mate

En ese momento se apareció Ginny arreglada

– Hermione todavía no estas lista?

– Lo siento Ginny, solo me cambio... – Hermione salió aprisa de la cocina y se fue a cambiar. Ginny se volvió a Harry que parecía pensativo

– Que tienes Harry? Parece que hubieran discutido por algo...

– No nada, mejor me voy y las dejo hacer las compras... nos vemos en la noche – diciendo esto Harry se desapareció

Ginny se quedo confundida, Harry ni siquiera le había dado un beso de despedida, y se veía tan frío, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de salir con ella...

– Perdón...- Harry había vuelto a aparecer y se había acercado a darle un beso – estaba un poco distraído, ahora si me voy – volvió a desaparecer

Ginny sonrió y corrió a apresurar a Hermione, todavía quería arreglarse para la fiesta.

Hermione y Ginny se fueron de compras, Ginny le contó a Hermione todo lo que había pasado con Harry la noche anterior y Hermione se hacía la sorprendida cada vez. Ginny compro una pequeña lámpara y Hermione una agenda mágica. Hermione le dijo:

– Ginny, quería pedirte un favor...

– Claro Hermione...

Quería ver si esta noche me puedes ayudar a hacer algo con mi cabello...

Que? Te peinaras?

– Bueno si, estaba pensando que no sería tan malo, vamos a volver a ver a nuestros compañeros y si me gustaría...

– Vaya Hermione nadie te va a reconocer... – Hermione puso mirada de tristeza, Ginny supo que la había regado completa – Perdón que idiota soy... parezco hombre...

– No te preocupes...

– Mira te arreglare el cabello para que se hagan unos rizos preciosos, ya verás que no te verás tan distinta, el pelo se te verá hermoso... ya sabes que te vas a poner?

– Si, tengo una ligera idea...usaré la túnica de gala de...

– Ay Hermione, como se te ocurre? Mira yo tengo varia ropa muggle muy bonita, si uso una bata-túnica en el hospital me gusta ir bien debajo de ella... – sonrió

– Esta bien... yo también tengo ropa muggle Ginny...

– Si, la he visto, pero mejor escojamos de la mía... – dijo Ginny mirando al cielo

Ron y Harry hicieron las compras demasiado rápido, Harry compro un libro de quiditch y Ron una flauta que le pareció muy original. Si, los regalos de ellos apestaban, pero querían terminar rápido con eso. Compraron 2 pizzas extra grandes de camino al departamento, Ginny y Hermione llegaron 15 minutos después que ellos y se sirvieron de comer, Ron no le quiso dar de su pizza a Ginny pero le dio 4 pedazos a Hermione que solo pudo comerse 2. Harry compartió la suya con Ginny por partes iguales, era una Weasley después de todo.

– Que regalos tan horrendos compraron chicos – dijo Hermione

– Bueno tu agenda no es muy bonita... – dijo Ron

– Pero al menos es útil Ron...

– Como sea, no es divertida...

– Y piensas que la flauta si lo es...?

– Claro que si – dijo Ron con sorna. Hermione bufo exasperada

– Sabes de que estoy hablando Ron

– Pues si lo es... eres una malpensada. He tratado de tocarla y no me salen bien las notas, podría pasarme un día entero jugando con ella, si eso no es entretenido no se que es

– Quieres decir que ya la llenaste de babas? Y aun así la vas regalar? Iiiuuu

– Ahorita la seco...

– Tu que compraste Harry? – pregunto Ginny

– Un libro sobre quiditch

– Ay Harry pero ese regalo no es unisex, es solo para hombres – dijo Hermione

– Hay mujeres a las que les gusta el quiditch Hermione...

– A mi me gusta – Dijo Ginny sonriente y moviéndose de un lado a otro comiendo pizza

– Bueno si no te toca a ti mi regalo Ginny ya sabré que podré comprarte en navidad – Harry le guiño un ojo

Ginny puso cara de desilusión, no quería eso de regalo de navidad, solo dijo que a ella si le gustaba el quiditch. Hombres!

Cuando Ginny y Hermione salieron listas para ir a la fiesta se veían guapísimas, Ginny con una falda de gamuza café oscuro, una blusa de manga larga blanca con cuello en V, con un colgante que parecía antiguo y unas sandalias cafés. Traía el pelo en medio chongo y unos mechones que caían despreocupadamente en la cara. Harry la encontró muy bonita, como siempre. Hermione llevaba un vestido negro con costuras blancas, hasta debajo de la rodilla, traía accesorios plateados y el pelo arreglado en una coleta precioso, el vestido no se veía elegante sino casual. Ron hizo mucho esfuerzo para no mirarla todo el tiempo con cara de tonto. Ron traía unos jeans con una camisa morada tornasol por afuera, se veía relajado, listo para divertirse sin pretensiones. Harry llegaba un pantalón azul marino y una camisa color mostaza, también se veía muy joven.

– Creo que exageramos un poco Hermione no crees? – dijo Ginny al verse vestidas así

– Creo...

– Se ven bien... no se ven elegantes, se ven como lo que son, dos mujeres divertidas, femeninas y profesionales – dijo Harry rodeando a las dos con sus brazos y depositando un beso en la mejilla de ambas

– Ey Harry, no acapares la atención...

– Pues tu ve con Hermione, porque si llegaras del brazo con Ginny se vería raro...

– Vente Ron – dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo y sacándole la lengua a Ginny y Harry – déjalos, así llegaras con la mas guapa...

– Es cierto Hermione, vámonos – dijo Ron mirando despectivamente, pero en broma, a Harry y Ginny

Cuando Hermione y Ron se desaparecieron, Ginny y Harry habían aprovechado y se habían empezado a besar. Harry aprovecho para decirle a Ginny lo guapa que se veía y que el creía que el era el que iba a llegar con la mas bonita. Ginny pensó que ella era la que iba a llegar con el mas guapo, porque Ron... guapo no era... guacala pensó Ginny, como era que a Hermione le hubiera gustado alguna vez?

* * *

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron Reviews!

Me agrada que a algunas les agrade la historia, espero que me sigan dejando mensajes para ver como voy.

Gracias a ophelia dakker, LauWG, Karlila, sarah-keyko, LunaPotter1 yCervatilla


	9. Fiesta con Neville

Cuando aparecieron en casa de Neville, la casa estaba casi llena, fueron a saludar a sus amigos y Neville los recibio con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla

– Que bien que llegaron! – dijo Neville ofreciéndoles los envases

– Oye Neville a tu abuela no le molesta el ruido de la música? – pregunto Hermione

– No, se encerro en su habitación y puso un hechizo para que el sonido no pasar�, si la necesito solo me apareceré en el

Ginny se fue a un rincón donde estaban Parvati y Lavender que le estaban preguntando de la ropa que traía, mientras ellas también compartían secretos de belleza. Ron y Harry se fueron a otro rincón a platicar con Dean, Seamus y Neville, Dean miraba esporádicamente a Ginny, Harry lo noto y le dijo

– Ni lo sueñes Dean, Ginny ya esta saliendo con alguien – Dean era su amigo, pero Ginny le gustaba

– Con quien? Tan rápido? Pero si acabamos de terminar...

– Tan fatal fuiste que ya se consiguió a otro...? – Seamus bromeaba con Dean

– Sale conmigo... – dijo Harry tomando tranquilamente su cerveza

– Contigo? No me digas que por fin te atreviste a decirle que fuera tu novia... – Harry se puso rojo, no, Ginny no era su novia, pero tenían algo

– Yo no dije que fuera mi novia sino que sale conmigo...

– Contigo sale siempre... son amigos... – dijo Dean como si fuera la cosa mas tonta del mundo

– Si pero... mira solo déjala en paz

– Esta bien... esta bien... si no me quería hace una semana ahora tampoco... yo también ya empecé a ver hacia otros horizontes

Hermione se había quedado sola, Iba con Ginny o con Harry y Ron...? Ron la vio desde su grupo y se acerco a ella.

– Porque si eres la mas guapa estas sola?

– Ja... es que ya salude a todos pero... supuse que ustedes estaban hablando de cosas de hombres y Ginny y las demás de cosas demasiado frívolas...

– Ay Hermione, que les guste la ropa no quiere decir que son frívolas solo un poco tontitas, y una plática de esas a ti no te quitará la inteligencia... relájate

– Mmmm tienes razón... no se porque me estoy apartando tanto...

– Que mas da si no aprendes nada interesante en esta fiesta y solo te diviertes... solo una tonta diversión

– Si... tienes razón Ron... ay es que he tenido unos días...

Ron la abrazo y camino junto a ella apartándola hasta una esquina mientras le decía

– Ya se que has tenido unos días difíciles, pero porque no te tomas esto como un día fácil, que necesitas para relajarte...otra cerveza?

– Sabes que las cervezas de mantequilla no relajan tanto...

– Una muggle entonces...

– Son muy amargas...

– Un wiskey de fuego...

– Estas loco!

– Ves! No te estas relajando. Ven, vamos por un trago de vino dulce, estará en algún punto medio para ti...

– Ron... – dijo titubeante Hermione – tu bebes licor muggle?

– Si claro, pero una vez bebí demasiado y al otro día traía un dolor de cabeza que para que te cuento... creo que hasta baile...

– No te creo...- Hermione estaba sonriendo incrédula

– Si... te lo juro... pero no le digas a nadie... aunque creo que salió en el Profeta... en fin, a ver toma un trago es como de piña – Hermione tomo despacio y sonrío, estaba bueno

– Esta rico, no sabe a alcohol...

– Excelente, tomate un par de estos y ya verás como disfrutas de la plática...

– Bien, te veré al rato... si te pones a bailar... mas vale que sea conmigo...

– No lo haré... por si las dudas... asegúrate de que solo baile contigo...

Hermione se fue a platicar con las chicas y estaba riendo de las tonterías que estaban diciendo, ella también dijo varias, referente al romance, intimidades de los chicos, hasta unas cosas bastante atrevidas en voz baja... Hermione les contó referente a Victor y todas le ofrecieron su apoyo si es que lo necesitaba. De rato llego mas gente, gente de las otras casas, de otros grados como Luna, llegaron hasta Fred y George repartiendo pequeños regalos que casi nadie abrió, ellos tenían muy mala fama. Luna se unió al grupo de Hermione y Ginny y le pregunto a esta última

– Dime Ginny y tu hermano sigue soltero? – Luna no dejo de mirar a Ron con aspecto soñador

– Ehmm pues si Luna... pero...

– Sabes... creo que lo invitare a que me acompañe a una excursión que haré...

– Sabes que Luna? – dijo Hermione – creo que Ron detesta las excursiones...

– En serio? Oh pues tengo varias opciones para invitarlo a salir... conozco un lugar donde hay muchas cosas para quiditch

Hermione pensó que ni Ron se negaría a eso aunque la compañía fuera Luna... estaba derrotada...

– Oh... Luna... sabes mi hermano es un poco raro... con eso de que las chicas lo inviten a salir... y creo que si sale con alguien – Ginny sabía que Ron nunca saldría con Luna, le tenía cierto... pavor, no quería que Luna pasará por un frío rechazo de su tonto hermano

– En serio? Pero con quien? – Luna parecía muy decepcionada

– Pues no se... pero lo he visto pensando como ido.. ya sabes... tonto...

– Ay Ginny es parte de la personalidad de Ron – Luna negaba con la cabeza

– Si pero he visto... que guarda algunas cosas como de una chica... ya sabes... personales... y la otra vez vi un recibo de flores... y un corazón con una R y otra letra – Ginny no podía inventarse nada mejor

– Y de quien era la otra letra?

– No se Luna

– No era una L? – pregunto un poco esperanzada

– Mmmhh no... definitivamente no era L...mira no me acuerdo porque cuando apenas empezaba a ver el papel el llego y me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos... ya lo conoces... es algo raro...

– Si... – dijo Luna con aspecto soñador- es muy raro...

Hermione bufo de disgusto, estaba ciegamente celosa, así que hizo una estupidez

– Era una H Luna, una H de Hermione, yo soy la que ha estado saliendo con el

Ginny no sabía que decir, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, las demás la veían con curiosidad y asombro, Luna la miraba tranquilamente

– Oh lo siento Hermione, no quise meterme con sus asuntos, no sabía...

– No te preocupes Luna... ahora si me disculpas debo... no, necesito... darle un... abrazo

Hermione casi voló a donde estaba Ron y lo tomo del brazo apartándolo de grupo

– Que te pasa Hermione? Te sientes bien? No se te ha subido mucho el licor verdad?

– No Ron, hice algo muy estúpido y necesito que me cubras...

– Que paso Hermione? – Ron estaba intrigado

– Bueno es que Luna, ya la conoces, ella te quería invitar a una de sus excursiones raras y pues bueno, yo pensé que eso no te gustaría y quise evitarte la pena de decirle que no, así que le dije que tu no podías porque salías conmigo... – Hermione parecía angustiada y apenada, que tal si Ron no quería seguirle el juego?

– Ah... vaya...

– Lo siento... lo siento de verdad, lo desmentiré si quieres salir con ella...

– No, no te preocupes, no quiero salir con ella... pero que vamos a hacer...? a fingir que salimos o algo así?

– No, solo si te pregunta dile que si sales conmigo...

– Esta bien, ahí viene.. que hacemos? – Ron parecía asustado

Hermione la miro como se acercaba y abrazo a Ron, este tardo unos segundos en responder y entonces la abrazo también torpemente, mientras Hermione le explicaba todo con los dientes casi apretados

– Hola Ron! Siento la interrupción pero quería saludarte...

– Ah Hola Luna... ejem... no... no interrumpes... ahorita sigo abrazando a Hermione... si... salgo con ella eh!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, como Ron era tan malo para hablar?

– Si ya lo se, Hermione me lo dijo... no ha de haber sido fácil dejar a Krum por ti...

Ron pareció molestarse un poco, hasta Luna que era fan de Ron creía que Krum era mejor partido que el...

– Pues vaya que si lo fue Luna... Hermione lo dejo casi sin parpadear...

Hermione le dio una fuerte patada mientras sonreía falsamente

– Auch... al final se dio cuenta de que yo si estoy enamorado de ella, además juego mejor que Krum...

Hermione le pellizco una pequeña lonja de la espalda mientras seguía sonriendo falsamente

– Pero que modestia Ron... – dijo Hermione apretando los dientes- si Luna, me di cuenta al final... después de 8 años...

– Bien... – dijo Luna – bueno, los dejo para que sigan... abrazándose... al rato los veo

Cuando Luna se retiro, Hermione se llevo a Ron al closet para reclamarle, cerro la puerta y le dijo

– Ron tuviste que portarte tan idiota?

– Lo siento... se me salió...

– Siempre diciéndole cosas a Victor...

– Nunca tengo la oportunidad para burlarme de el tan abiertamente como ahora...- Ron no parecía arrepentido

– Aaggghh deja ya ese asunto, no es fácil para mi estar en medio de los dos...

– Esta bien, esta bien, prometo que no me burlare mas de el... cuando tu estés presente... ya vamos a salir, que se ha acabado la bebida

Pero la puerta no abrió, Hermione lo hizo a un lado pero no abrió tampoco con ella, gritaron pero la música estaba tan alta que nadie los escuchaba, después de un rato se cansaron y se sentaron en el piso resignados

– Bueno... y ahora que? – dijo Ron

– Esperaremos a que llegue alguien mas y ponga su abrigo aquí...

– O a que alguien se vaya y recoja su abrigo...

– Será difícil..

– Lo se, nadie se irá pronto, la fiesta esta animada...

Estuvieron callados un largo rato, hasta que el dijo...

– Realmente te vez bonita – el se veía tímido

– Gracias... – rodó los ojos con incredulidad

– Es en serio! Si eres la más bonita de la fiesta...

Ella pareció tranquilizarse y dijo

– Si gracias, lo siento yo te metí en este lío por mis mentiras...

– Sabes? Yo hubiera podido decirle que no a Luna... porque le dijiste que salías conmigo?

– Es que..

Hermione estaba presa del pánico, ahí estaba Ron, muy guapo sentado enfrente de ella muy juntos, le veía solo la cara, pero como le había dicho a Harry, ella necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía, además el alcohol ingerido le daba un de valor que ella no notaba

– Creo que el imaginarte solo con Luna me hizo molestar...

Ron se atraganto, se quedo mudo, ahora... ahora era su oportunidad

– Fueron celos? – dijo como con un nudo en la garganta

– No se... – ella tenía la mirada gacha, que bien que el closet estaba oscuro porque estaba muy roja, ella sabía que Ron también

– Si ayuda a que me digas la verdad... te digo que yo siempre sentí... siento celos de Krum cuando los imagino...

Ella reflexiono un poco, si el le había descrito ese tipo de sentimientos, creyó que lo justo era tratarlo de igual manera

– Si, si eran celos... creo

– Porque Hermione?

– Ay no se! – agrego ella con fastidio

– Bueno esta bien... no te presiono...

– Creo que sigo sintiendo algo Ron...

– Yo también Hermione... yo siempre he sentido algo...

– Pero creo que todavía no es tiempo para establecer algo, creo que podemos llevarla tranquila...ir despacio...

– Si! – Ron estaba feliz, Hermione le iba a dar una oportunidad – Mira yo viajo mucho, lo sabes... pero yo necesito intentarlo Hermione... si no... me voy a arrepentir siempre

– Yo siempre estoy muy ocupada Ron...

– Son un terco... y celoso

– Son controladora y exigente...

– Soy irresponsable la mayoría de las veces...

– Odio cocinar y toda labor doméstica

– No me importa! No quiero a alguien que me sirva...

Los dos se quedaron callados después de enumerar sus defectos, advirtiendo al otro que no eran perfectos, dejando en claro que no sería pura miel, que si aquello se daba sería real, con alegrías, enojos y tristezas. Ron se paro del suelo, y Hermione hizo lo mismo, Ron la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a oler su cabello, Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados, empezaba a acariciar la cara de Ron, a Ron aquello lo hacia estremecerse, también cerro los ojos y se quedaron así un rato. Hermione quería besarlo y Ron quería lo mismo, finalmente Ron tomo la iniciativa tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus brazos...

Y alguien abrió la maldita puerta del closet...

Se oyeron ruidos de burla, Hermione y Ron salieron muy rojos del closet, Ron agradeció de mala gana a Neville que había abierto el closet para guardar el abrigo de un invitado que acaba de llegar, Hermione salió muy apenada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginny que tenía una sonrisa muy burlona en el rostro. Ron se dirigió hacia sus compañeros que empezar a burlarse mucho de el, le decían cosas como "parecen que tienen 13 años y juegan a 7 minutos en el cielo" o "consíganse una habitación", Ron solo los mandaba al diablo, maldita sea la hora en que llego ese invitado! Estuvo a punto de besar a Hermione!

Por su parte Hermione solo recibía sonrisas y miradas cómplices de sus amigas, Ginny la miraba sorprendida e incrédula, pero decididamente feliz, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo Ginny la separo del grupo y se llevo aparte

– Que estabas haciendo con mi hermano Hermione? – Ginny se veía muy contenta

– Nada, se cerro el closet y nos quedamos encerrados

– Pero que estabas haciendo en el closet con el?

– Ginny – dijo un poco fastidiada - estaba hablando con el acerca de la mentira que le dije a Luna...

– Ja pues después de eso a Luna no le quedará la duda de que ustedes dos salen... – Ginny tomo soberbiamente un trago de su bebida

– Todo fue por mi culpa...

– Olvídalo Hermione... dime porque estaban abrazados y besándose?

– No nos estábamos besando...

– Bueno... pues parecía que se iban a besar... – dijo Ginny levantando una ceja

– Quizá...

– Tu querías besarlo? – Ginny parecía impaciente, y Hermione impasible

– Eso no es asunto tuyo...- Hermione frunció el entrecejo

– Oye...! yo si te cuento mis cosas con Harry y tu no quieres decirme los tuyo con Ron... que obviamente es algo mas que amistad...

– Bueno... bueno... si, si quería besarlo

– Eres una asquerosa Hermione! – Ginny estallo – Es Ron! Ni siquiera es atractivo... – parecía asqueada

– Ginny eso dices tu porque eres su hermana! Yo no creo que Harry sea precisamente guapo pero si tu piensas así que mas da... si a ti es a la que le gusta... así que déjame en paz si lo único que quería era besar a tu hermano!

– Como quieras – bufo - ... además no compares a Harry con Ron, Harry si que es guapo... lo que pasa es que tienes mal gusto y por eso te gusta Ron y Harry se te hace feo...

Hermione no podría creer que Ginny fuera tan ciega, pero al fin y al cabo era ella quien besaba a Ron, y Ginny quien besaba a Harry. Cada cabeza es un mundo, pensó. Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos...

– Ojala que yo me hubiera quedado con Harry encerrada en un closet – agrego de manera soñadora

– Ginny... seguirás besándote con Harry aunque no sean novios?

– Porque...? – Ginny tenía la mirada gacha

– Porque no es correcto...

– Ay Hermione! Quien piensa en eso! Relájate si? No me importa que no seamos novios, así soy bastante feliz, y además tu también casi te besas con Ron no? Y no son novios, es mas lo besaste estando aún con Krum!

Eso fue como una bofetada para Hermione, como diablos sabía Ginny que se había besado con el?

– Como lo sabes?

– No te diré! – Ginny se cruzo de brazos testarudamente

– Ginny...

– Mira a mi no me parece mal que lo hayas besado, porque se que te gusta! Así que si tu eres igual que yo no me critiques porque me beso con Harry y no soy su novia! Tengo 24 años para que eso no me moleste, y ya no estamos en la edad de piedra!

Ginny se alejo velozmente de ahí, pero que pesada se había puesto Hermione! Hermione también estaba molesta, pero no sabía porque... descubrió que estaba molesta porque se había comportado como una estúpida con su amiga, si, eran adultos y si las cosas no se daban como era lo correcto... que importaba!

Ginny se fue a donde estaba Harry y lo agarro fuertemente del brazo llevándolo al mismo closet donde habían estado Hermione y Ron, Harry le pregunto:

– Que te pasa Ginny? – estaba estupefacto

– Estoy enojada – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

– Bueno... y... necesitas hablar?

– Es que Hermione me hizo una critica que dolió! – dio una patada al suelo

– Que te dijo?

– No quiero...

– Vamos Ginny...

– Dijo que yo hacia mal en besarme contigo...

Harry parecía extrañado, no creía que Hermione le dijera eso a Ginny, si en la mañana parecía feliz cuando le contó lo que había pasado entre ellos, se quedo pensando un momento hasta que dijo

– Ginny es difícil creer eso...

– Te parece que estoy mintiendo? – Ginny hizo un ademán de salirse del closet pero Harry la detuvo firmemente del brazo, ella se regreso al lugar original y parecía mas molesta

– No, es solo que me parecía difícil, no creerías que lo que dijo, lo que sea, lo haya hecho con mala intención... piénsalo...

Ginny pensó un momento, Harry tenía razón, maldita sea! Hermione no le diría las cosas con la intención de lastimarla, pero el caso era que si la había lastimado, Ginny negó con la cabeza a Harry, y el la abrazo, la empezó a consolar con palabras dulces, haciéndole entender las cosas, tratando de calmarlas, Ginny poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor, se relajo un poco y luego se atrevió a preguntar...

– Harry... tu no piensas mal de mi verdad? Ya sabes, porque me beso contigo y no somos nada, o sea no piensas que hago esto con varios chicos?

Harry separo su cara de la de ella y sonrió

– No claro que no, yo no estoy jugando, ya te lo había dicho

– Bien... – ella bajo la mirada

– Te molesta mucho el hecho de que no seamos novios? – Harry estaba tanteando el terreno

– No... no... para nada... no digas tonterías

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Ya era hora...

– Es que a mi si me molesta Ginny...

Ginny abrió mucho lo ojos, ay no! Que felicidad, espera, quizá no es eso...

– Yo ya quiero que seas mi novia...

– De verdad? – en su cara se asomaba una expresión de felicidad

– Si, quiero poder decir que eres mi novia y si te beso o abrazo que nadie nos vea raro... y... ay que te puedo decir! Quiero que seas mi novia si?

Harry había soltado a Ginny de su abrazo, pero le había tomado las manos entre las suyas, parecía muy serio, parecía desesperado también, en verdad quería ser ya novio de Ginny, la miraba expectante

– Yo también quiero ser tu novia Harry... – dijo con un dejo de timidez

Harry se quedo estupefacto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrazo fuertemente y ella le correspondió, después se fundieron en un largo beso. Neville abrió la puerta... de nuevo... otra que se le iba... pero hacían bonita pareja, todos empezaron a hacer sonidos de burla de nuevo, pero Harry no soltó a Ginny de su abrazo y dijo sonriente "Cállense, es mi novia" con un tono de voz que denotaba orgullo.

Hermione estaba con Ron hablando en el momento que abrieron la puerta del closet mostrando a Harry cargando a Ginny besándose, sonrió junto con Ron, sonrieron mas cuando Harry dijo que el y Ginny eran novios. Hermione trato de pedirle una disculpa a Ginny pero ella no dejo que terminara su relato, le dijo que lo olvidará y que se la debía porque ella le había hecho también un comentario muy estúpido sobre su cabello aquella tarde, así que estaban a mano, y volvieron a comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno... Ginny estaba en extremo feliz; casi no se separo de Harry el resto de la fiesta. Incluso le pareció divertido el hecho de que ella se quedará con la inservible flauta que Ron había comprado para el intercambio. A Harry le importo poco el hecho de que su regalo fuera un calendario con chicos muy guapos.

Cuando la fiesta termino, después de que Hermione si se relajara, Ron accedió para llevarla a su casa, pero digamos que Hermione traía algunos grados de alcohol en la sangre y no se encontraba ni siquiera en estado para concentrarse y aparecerse en su departamento. Ron tampoco estaba en sus cabales, aunque no estaba borracho, si estaba muy relajado. Los dos reían por cualquier cosa que se atravesaba en su camino, aunque fuera una bolsa de basura, parecían un par de idiotas.

Harry le comento a Ginny que los acompañaran al departamento de Hermione, pero Ginny le dijo que a lo mejor así daban un paso mas y prefirió dejarlos solos, no sabían que Ginny era quien los había encerrado en el closet.

Cuando Ron y Hermione iban a abrir el departamento de Hermione con mucha dificultad, porque no atinaban la llave en la cerradura, debido al exceso de risas que soltaban una señora salió diciéndoles

– Pero que escándalo es ese? Que no ve que son los 3 de la mañana! Dejen dormir!

– Ay Señora – dijo Ron tambaleándose un poco – que no ve que esta chica nunca se ríe!

– Déjeme señora! Váyase a ver sus telenovelas...

– Maleducada, pero ya verá mañana que le diga al casero...

– Mire señora – Ron se acerco a ella, y la señora se tapo la nariz con un gesto de asco – dígale al casero, que Hermione esta con Ron Weasley y verá como a la que corre es a usted... porque... hic.. de seguro le va a Inglaterra en el quiditch... además ahora que Hermione esta aquí... conmigo... se va a ... hic divertir mas... así que resígnese a oírnos reír hasta altas horas de la madrugada

La señora dio un portazo, y ellos soltaron una carcajada como si lo anterior hubiera sido lo mas gracioso que alguna vez hicieron. Al entrar al departamento, que parecía que daba vueltas, Ron dijo:

– Pero Hermione... que le hiciste al departamento que gira?

– No lo se... es mágico...

– Dile que se detenga, me va a marear...

– A mi ya me mareo...

Hermione se apresuro al baño y cinco minutos salió sintiéndose muy mal, 3 segundos después de que ella salió Ron entraba presuroso. Cuando los dos se dejaron caer en el sillón con las cabezas juntas Ron dijo

– Sabes no me siento muy bien será mejor que me vaya a mi casa...

– No te vayas – ella hizo un puchero – no tengo nadie que me cuide... me siento muy mal...

– Yo también... – Ron la miro de reojo – Te hace mucha falta el idiota de Krum...?

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco...

– No, no tanto, pero necesito compañía por si me siento mal, tu también la necesitas...

– Créeme que no te seré muy útil, una vez que me duerma no habrá poder humano o mágico que me levante

– Al menos sabré que no estoy sola...

– No se que le viste al idiota de Krum... es feo – Ron cambio rápidamente de tema, saco uno que tenía en la cabeza por años

– Ron.. basta – ella se toco la sien con fastidio – es buena persona, deja de atacarlo

– Dime que tenga el que no tenga ... yo por ejemplo

– Valor... al menos el si me dijo que sentía algo por mi.. – dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo mucho

– Yo también soy valiente... – el parecía indignado

– Ah si? – con tono muy incrédulo

– Si, si vieras que no duermo a veces porque me hervía la sangre de pensar que estabas con el, odiaba las vacaciones de temporada de quiditch porque sabia que el venía a verte, lo único que me tentaba a aceptar el puesto de guardián para Bulgaria era que quizás irías a los juegos... y aunque no fueras a verme a mi al menos yo si podría verte a ti... – Ron tenía la mirada perdida y triste

– Bueno pues salías con muchas chicas... siempre había algún fotógrafo que te captaba con alguna de ellas... – ella estaba a la defensiva

– Las viste bien? – pregunto levantando una ceja

– Eras horrendas... bueno... esta bien había algunas guapas – Hermione no podía ocultar sus celos

– Todas tenían el pelo como tu – el la estaba mirando fijamente

– Por favor Ron, siempre te las conseguías guapas...

– Hermione, el único jugador que tenía una novia que realmente me gustaba era Krum... – Ron parecía irritado, Hermione bufo en un gesto de incredulidad

Ron no la aguanto, estaba harto de que Hermione pensara que era fea, le tomo fuertemente la cara entre las manos y la acerco hacia el con determinación que casi parecía que se la hubiera querido arrancar, le dio un violento beso al que ella correspondió también de manera violenta. Luego ella se paro sin separarse de el y lo condujo hacia la recamara, ella había empezado a desabotonarle la camisa y el también trataba de desabrocharle el vestido, llegaron a la habitación, tropezaron con algunas cosas mientras caminaban con los ojos cerrados, aventaron los zapatos hacia un lugar no especifico en la desesperación de la situación, ya solo estaban en ropa interior cuando se dejaron caer en la cama, pero cuando estuvieron acostados debido a los buenos tragos que se tomaron esa noche se quedaron completamente dormidos.

* * *

Ok.

Alguien me pidio un poco mas de acción Ron-Hermione, y se que la acción iba a empezar pero se quedaron dormidos!

Así que si no hubo acción culpenlos a ellos, no a mi:)

Espero sus comentarios chicas! No me fallen!


	10. Despertando

Cuando Hermione se despertó lo hizo perezosamente, abrió los ojos, tenía un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro encima de ella, estaba tapada con una sabana solamente, sin embargo no sentía frió en la espalda y si en el pecho. Pero de pronto vio una mano diferente a la suya al lado de la que ella tenía encima de la almohada, abrió los ojos mucho y esto hizo que sus sentidos se despertaran del susto, un brazo la estaba abrazando, sintió un soplido tranquilo cerca de la oreja, alguien estaba durmiendo muy cerca de ella, no, no muy cerca, pegado a ella, a ver... agudizo mas sus sentidos, si... era un hombre definitivamente, Krum? No, Victor se había ido a Bulgaria dos días antes, a ver que hizo la noche anterior, se acordaba de Harry y los demás en la fiesta de Neville, entonces tendría que ser alguien de ahí, ay no! No alguien de sus compañeros, iba a ser mucha la vergüenza para volverlo a ver, de pronto la asalto la duda de su desnudez, estaba o no estaba desnuda? Con mucho esfuerzo para tratar de no despertar a quien quiera que sea que estaba ahí dormido con ella levanto la sabana... ok estaba en ropa interior, y ahora como le iba a hacer para levantarse de ahí sin despertarlo? Advirtió otra cosa, ella no podía escapar, estaba en su departamento!

Ron sintió que algo lo sacaba de su profundo sueño, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba abrazado a una chica, "Oh no, otra vez" pensó, respiro el perfume de la chica, era un perfume conocido y agradable, a lo mejor esta vez no se había ido con la primera, a lo mejor ya la conocía, le dolía un poco la cabeza, lentamente examino el cuarto, no estaba en su departamento, pero era extrañamente familiar, parecía que si se había ido con una chica conocida, pero un momento... anoche estaba en la fiesta con sus ex compañeros, ay no! Se había ido con una compañera... tal vez Luna... y ahora como iba a hacer para quitársela de encima! Dejo de abrazarla, y levanto la sabana, solo traía ropa interior, aprovecho y hecho un vistazo a la chica, también estaba en ropa interior, advirtió era guapa.

Al ver que el chico que estaba con ella quito el brazo Hermione se sintió aterrorizada, ahora le iba a ver la cara, se volteo lentamente hacia el, Ron la vio y abrió mucho los ojos, ella también, se pusieron muy rojos

– Ron que haces aquí? - Dijo ella tomando la sabana y tapándose

– No se, tu que haces aquí? – dijo tomando el otro extremo de la sabana

– Es mi departamento... tu eres el que esta aquí de mas... – parecía que Hermione lo estaba acusando

– No me acuerdo que paso... porque estas en ropa interior?

– Como sabes que estoy en ropa interior? – Hermione estaba mas roja y alzaba la voz de vez en cuando

– Porque me acabo de ver y yo también lo estoy, lo siento sin querer te vi a ti, es que estaba algo cerca... – Ron tenía la garganta seca

– Que me hiciste? – Hermione parecía aterrada

– No te hice nada! Que me hiciste tu a mi? – Ron estaba indignado y a la vez preguntándose si de verdad no le había hecho nada

– Nada... no me acuerdo de nada

– Yo tampoco

Voltearon a ver el cuarto, la ropa estaba regada por todo el lugar, los zapatos estaban en igual estado, parecía como si hubieran tenido un encuentro casual y espontáneo.

– No creo que hayamos hecho algo – Ron trataba de sonar tranquilizador pero el temblor en la voz delataba que no estaba nada tranquilo

– Bueno... sal de aquí... – dijo Hermione con su voz mandona

– No... estoy medio desnudo... sal tu primero...

– Estas loco? Tampoco estoy presentable...

Oyeron unos ruidos en la sala gritaban el nombre de Hermione

– Hermione! Estas aquí? – era Ginny

– Te dije que los acompañáramos Ginny, estaban muy borrachos anoche... – dijo Harry con un dejo de cansancio en la voz

– Deja de decir eso Harry! Estoy preocupada por el tonto de mi hermano!

– Ve a ver si esta dormida...

Hermione y Ron se taparon con la sabana lo mas que pudieron, vieron sin hacer nada porque estaba petrificados como Ginny abría la puerta de la habitación...

– Herm... – pero Ginny no dijo nada, estaba congelada viendo la escena al lado de un Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, veían la ropa regada, la cama desarreglada y a Hermione y Ron en la cama tapados con una delgada sabana, eso que se veía abajo... era piel? Ginny reacciono – Pero que diablos están haciendo!

– Creo que es obvio Ginny... – dijo Harry

– No es lo que parece... – se apresuro a decir Ron

– No...

– Es que...

– No sabemos que paso...

– Estábamos ...

– Y quizás no nos dimos cuenta...

– No hicimos nada! Te lo juro!

Ginny y Harry movieron la cabeza negativamente

– No tienes que jurarme nada Hermione, mejor nos vamos, solo es que no encontrábamos a Ron y pensé que quizás si te había dejado aquí sabrías a donde se había ido – Ginny hablaba monótonamente

– Si, ya nos vamos, sentimos la interrupción – Harry respondió como si fuera un robot

– Pero es que... nosotros no...

Pero Ginny y Harry ya habían desaparecido.

– Y ahora que haremos Ron? Van a pensar que tu y yo... ya sabes...!

– Crees que no lo se? No fue fácil que mi hermana me encontrara en esta situación! Y menos contigo!

– Tenemos que salir de aquí... accio! – Hermione atrajo se bata de baño, mando a Ron cerrar los ojos mientras se la ponía

– Ya puedes abrirlos, ahora te dejare un minuto para que te vistas y salgas

Ron se cambio lo mas aprisa que pudo, vio que sus zapatos había quedado uno junto a la ventana y otro junto a la lámpara �¡Pero que diablos había pasado aquí? Y si había pasado algo...? Que mal que no pudiera recordarlo! Le hubiera gustado poderse acordar y en vez de levantarse en esa situación tan incomoda con Hermione poder seguir ahí acostado con ella tranquilamente. El iba a quedar como un patán si Hermione se acordaba y el no... así que si ella decía que se acordaba de algo el diria que también lo recordaba y que había sido maravilloso... bueno... Harry también decía mentiras no? Y ya era novio de Ginny.

Hermione entro a la cocina y con un hechizo la cafetera empezó a preparar café. Se sentó mecánicamente en una silla y se quedo pensando en si había pasado algo entre ella y Ron. Quizás si, recordaba como ella y Ron estuvieron bebiendo alegremente con los demás, Ron la había empezado a retar, y le había dicho que se relajara. Ron había planeado todo! El la había puesto ebria para llevársela a la cama! No espera, Ron no era así, estaba segura de que no era así ni con las chicas que lo seguían a todas partes. Alguien toco la puerta... Hermione fue a abrir

– Buenos días Señora Smith! – era la señora que el día anterior los había mandado callar pero Hermione no se acordaba

– Quizá sean buenos para usted pero yo me he dormido tarde por culpa de sus gritos!

– P.. Perdón? – Ay no! Había hecho un escándalo!

– Si, usted y su amigo Weasley ese! El pelirrojo pecoso! Me amenazaron con hacer mucho mas y solo he venido a decirle que le diré al casero! Este es un edificio de gente decente! – la señora hablaba en un tono muy altanero

– Ay no! Le hicimos algo? Por favor lo que sea acepte una disculpa, ayer no me encontraba bien... – Hermione parecía suplicante

– Este señorita, es un edificio donde vivimos gente respetable, debería de saberlo ya que su historial disciplinario se investigo antes de rentarle este departamento! Ya hable con los vecinos y están dispuestos a firmar para que no haya escándalos aquí! Se acordará de mi y del día en que su pecoso novio me soplo con su aliento alcohólico!

– Señora por favor... acepte una disculpa...

Pero la señora ya se había marchado con paso presuroso y aspecto prepotente. Hermione cerro despacio su puerta, y ahora que iba a hacer? Si la desocupaban tendría que sacar tiempo de algún lugar para buscar departamento, ni hablar de que afectaría su historial y no habría muchos edificios que la aceptaran si pedían referencias a sus vecinos. Ron salió con un aire apenado de la habitación, la vio preocupada y se acerco a ella dibutativo...

– Estas bien? Que paso Hermione? Quien era?

– Era mi vecina – suspiro tristemente – al parecer ayer hicimos un escándalo y dice que le dirá al casero para desalojarme...

– Que! Vieja loca ahorita le iré a explicar que todo fue mi culpa Hermione!

– No Ron...- Hermione lo tomo fuertemente del brazo – creo que tu le caes mas mal que yo...

– Ah...- Ron no se acordaba, pero sabía que a veces podía ponerse pesado – bueno... no se que decirte...

– Nada... olvídalo... será mejor que nos veamos otro día...

– Espera... tenemos que hablar?

– Ron... tu recuerdas algo? – pregunto firmemente

– No ... – agacho la mirada – tu? – parecía esperanzado

– No... lo siento...

– Siento pena... Hermione... porque... si paso algo me hubiera gustado recordarlo...

– A mi también – Hermione levanto la mirada triste hacia el

– Yo... tenemos que hablar... ayer nos interrumpieron y... luego esto... siento que estamos peor – Hermione sonrió tristemente – pero me tengo que ir Hermione, mañana tenemos que estar en el campo entrenando y... es un largo viaje...

– Si... lo se – A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero lo disimulo – Te veré en el juego la próxima semana...

– Iras?

– Si, es el juego antes de navidad, y estaré promoviendo los sentimientos hacia los criaturas mágicas...

– Bien... te veré ahí – Ron abrió la puerta

– Esta bien...

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Ron se acerco y la abrazo, deposito un beso en su mejilla y le susurro algo tan bajo que Hermione no entendió, no lo iba a ver hasta en una semana, y aunque había veces que pasaban hasta 5 semanas sin verlo, esta vez le dolió hasta el alma verlo cuando se iba.

* * *

Aggghhh! Ya se que les deje un capítulo muy chiquito pero he estado muy ocupada! Y bueno algo es algo...

Espero sus comentarios! Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews


	11. Descubriendo detalles

Cuando Ron llego a su departamento Harry lo estaba esperando con la maleta hecha, partían hacía el entrenamiento del juego amistoso que se celebraba cada semana antes de navidad, Ron no sabía a donde iba, el entrenador les haría llegar los boletos ese mismo día en la mañana, Harry evitaba ver a los ojos a Ron debido a que lo acababa de ver en una situación muy comprometedora, Harry estaba terminándose de vestir cuando Ron arrojo su abrigo en la cama y se dejo caer ruidosamente tapándose los ojos con las manos

– Estas bien? – pregunto Harry, Ron lo miro

– Como voy a estar bien? Ni siquiera me acuerdo de que es lo que hice... – Ron parecía muy agobiado

– Como no te vas a acordar? Estuviste con Hermione y pues ... ustedes dos.. por lo que se veía... pues...

– Harry no estoy muy seguro de que haya pasado algo sabes? Yo digo que nos quedamos dormidos y nada mas...

– Pero si estaban desnudos!

– Claro que no! Estábamos medio desnudos que no significa nada...

– Ah si? – Harry levanto una ceja – Que pensarías si me encontrarás medio desnudo con Ginny en su recámara?

– Pensaría que Ginny te esta obligando a hacer cosas indebidas...

– Eres un idiota Ron! – Ginny apareció en su cuarto

Ron la miro, estaba mas preocupado por otras cosas que por un insulto de su hermana pero contesto

– Pensaría que Ginny te esta poniendo todos los dientes otra vez! Sabes Ginny... – dijo Ron aparentando que pensaba – yo no sabía que se necesitaba un examen físico para tomar una poción! Pero a quien engañamos Harry! si tu también lo sabías ya que en cuarto grado a Hermione le hicieron tomar una poción parecida!

Harry y Ginny se pusieron muy rojos, y no se miraron, era obvio que Ron estaba muy irritable, Harry contesto

– Al menos lo hice en mis cinco sentidos, tu no te acuerdas que es lo que paso anoche!

Ron lo miro triste, y se volteo en la cama dándoles la espalda, Harry y Ginny se miraron arrepentidos y Ginny se acerco y se sentó junto a Ron

– Ron de verdad no recuerdas nada? – Ron la miro sincero

– No, te lo juro

– Y ella?

– Tampoco, ninguno de los dos, y las cosas se pusieron peores...

– Porque? – pregunto extrañada

– Porque una vecina dice que hicimos un escándalo y ahora quiere correr a Hermione del departamento porque ahí vive pura gente amargada... le dije a Hermione que viviera en uno como este o como el de Harry, pero ella quería vivir en uno que le diera estatus a su puesto en el ministerio...

– Y que va a hacer? A donde ira a vivir? – pregunto Harry

– Le diré que se puede quedar aquí si no le da tiempo de conseguir algo... - se apresuro a decir Ginny

– No Ginny – dijo Harry – será mejor que viva conmigo, aquí solo están las habitaciones de Ron y la tuya y a mi me sobra una... iré a ofrecérsela... no tardo – Harry dio un beso a Ginny y desapareció

Ginny abrazo a su hermano pero se separo inmediatamente, quería decirle que apestaba pero Ron estaba muy abatido y no quería molestarlo mas

– Ron, date un baño, a lo mejor te relaja, yo arreglare tu maleta...

– Esta bien

Ron se levanto lentamente, tomo su toalla y camino despacio, a Ginny le dio pena, cuando Harry se fuera iría con Hermione a ver que había pasado, Ginny empezó a hacer la maleta de Ron con las cosas que creía podía necesitar. Una lechuza llego con los tickets para Ron y Harry, irían a Edimburgo, no muy lejos, y jugarían con... oh no! Con Bulgaria, ese no iba a ser un juego amistoso para Ron.

Harry se apareció en el departamento de Hermione, ella estaba sentada muy abatida en un sillón, Harry se acerco a ella lentamente, se sentó y le tomo la mano

– Estas bien?

– No Harry, no se que paso aquí, no quiero que piensen que nosotros... si ni siquiera sabemos que paso...

– No te preocupes por eso Hermione, somos adultos, y Ginny y yo no pensamos mal de ustedes, tu eres adulta, estuviste con Krum en una relación seria, es natural, y Ron... bueno de ese ni hablamos porque también ha tenido sus cosas...

Hermione le sonrió, pero un nudo en su estomago le indico que pensar en Ron con otras chicas no le gustaba nada

– Mira Hermione, lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme de viaje, solo vengo a decirte que si pasa algo con lo del departamento, lo se porque Ron me dijo, puedes irte al mío, hay una habitación desocupada, esta cerrada porque no hay nada ahí, puedes ir ahí... ese cuarto es tuyo... no lo dudes ok? La contraseña para entrar al departamento es 'Harry baila mambo'... – dijo un poco rojo - creo que tendré que cambiarla luego...

– Gracias Harry, si pasa algo, será la primera opción que consideraré

– Me hará bueno tener una compañera como tu... no lo dudes... – Harry se paro apresurado y dijo – Se que Ginny vendrá al rato, la conozco, querrá saber si estas bien, siento dejarte sola...

– No te preocupes, que tengas buen viaje... te veré en el juego...

Harry desapareció, al menos Hermione sintió que no quedaría desamparada, no quería que Ginny le ofreciera su departamento porque todavía se sentía un poco incómoda con Ron, con Harry estaría mejor y también Harry casi nunca estaba.

Harry se apareció en el departamento de Ginny que trataba de cerrar la gran maleta de Ron, Ron estaba en la ducha, y Harry aprovecho para despedirse mas íntimamente de Ginny, no quería dejarla, Ginny no quería dejarlo ir, cuando Ron salió del baño lo dejaron solo en el cuarto para que se vistiese, lo hizo desganado y vio los tickets que había enviado el entrenador, maldita sea! Otra vez Krum!

Ron y Harry partieron, los dos muy tristes, nunca se iban tristes, pero esa semana habían pasado tantas cosas que los hacían por una vez, no querer ir a jugar quidditch. Ginny se apresuro a casa de Hermione, y le propuso ir a dar una caminata, salieron al frió, pero era vigorizante, estuvieron hablando de las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior, Ginny consolaba a Hermione porque esta creía que las cosas iban a ir mal con Ron, a Ginny se le olvido incluso que Ron había estado escuchando su conversación, pobres! Si ellos hicieron algo... Ginny se imaginaba no poder acordarse de siquiera un beso de Harry y pensaba que era horrible, pero trato de ayudar a Hermione con todo lo que su triste estado de animo debido a la partida de Harry lo permitía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Hermione, la vecina y el casero estaban esperando en el lobby y parecían tener muy malas pulgas

– Señorita Granger, por favor podría hablar con usted? – el casero se acerco a ella

– Esta bien, si quiere vamos a mi departamento

Los cuatro se encaminaron silenciosamente al departamento de Hermione, Ginny le hacía expresiones con los ojos a Hermione para decirle que se calmara, pero Hermione estaba muy calmada, ya tenía a donde llegar, y un tonto casero no le iba a decir como comportarse, cuando entraron se sentaron en la sala

– Disculpe señorita – dijo la vecina a Ginny – pero esta es una reunión privada...

– Entonces porque no se va señora? – dijo Ginny apretando los dientes – Si el señor necesita de usted para estar aquí, mi amiga necesita de mi

La señora le volteo la cara, a Ginny le dieron ganas de que Hermione tuviera un pastel ahí para dárselo a probar...

– Que necesita señor casero? No estoy atrasada con la renta...

– Vera señorita ese no es el caso, el caso es que este edificio en de muy buena reputación y tengo entendido que ayer usted llego haciendo un pequeño numerito con una estrellita de quidditch...

– Si – interrumpió la vecina – era mas respetable el jugador con el que antes salía..

– Señora ese no es su asunto... – dijo Hermione duramente

– El caso es que... varios vecinos están inconformes con este comportamiento... que a decir verdad... me extraña señorita... usted siempre fue una persona respetable...

– Lo soy señor! Lo soy! Y al grano por favor que no quiero perder mi tiempo con usted – Hermione parecía furiosa

– Puede tomar esto como advertencia pero... seguro los vecinos protestaran... quizá si les pidiera una disculpa no insistan en que usted desaloje el edificio... pero no es seguro...

– Sabe que? – dijo Hermione, Ginny solo la miraba con cautela – No me parece... en una semana tendrá su departamento, y ahora si me disculpa, como todavía es mío, le voy a pedir a usted y a la... señora... se larguen inmediatamente de aquí! – Hermione ya estaba de pie y con el brazo apuntando a la puerta

La vecina y el casero salieron escandalizados, la señora daba grititos como de que se iba a desmayar, Hermione les azoto la puerta ruidosamente y se volteo con Ginny

– Pero que tipejos! Como pude vivir aquí tanto tiempo!

– Bueno... y ahora que harás?

– Me iré a casa de Harry...

– Porque no te vas a la mía, estaré sola

– No Ginny... ahorita las cosas no están muy bien con tu hermano... y Harry tiene un cuarto disponible para mi...

– Pero Hermione... yo desocupo el cuarto de Ron para ti...

– No Ginny...

– Si mira, que Ron se vaya con Harry... – Ginny ya había empezado a planear la mudanza de Ron

– No Ginny... déjalo... como quiera nos vamos a ver...

Ginny parecía resignada, quería tener una compañera a la que si viera, no como Ron que nunca estaba, pero luego pensó que con Hermione sería lo mismo, Hermione nunca estaría, y si ella se sentía mas cómoda con Harry, que podía hacer?

Hermione planeo instalarse inmediatamente en casa de Harry, decidió que tendría todas sus cosas ahí a mas tardar el miércoles para que jueves y viernes si era necesario trabajar no estuviera apurada, necesitaba manda a hacer mas logotipos de la PEDDO para repartirlos en el juego. El miércoles había llevado las últimas cosas al departamento de Harry, Ginny había ido a ayudar lo mas posible a Hermione con la mudanza

– Vaya Hermione parece que no batallaras con Harry, es igual de desordenado que tu – dijo Ginny levantando con las puntas de los dedos un calcetín sucio que Harry había dejado en la mesa de la cocina

– Eso será maravilloso Ginny, así el tampoco notará que yo dejo libros por todas partes

– Dios lo cría... – dijo Ginny metiendo con un hechizo toda la ropa que Harry tenía regada a la lavadora

– Qué es esto? – dijo Hermione levantando una vasija plateada

– Una bacinica parece...

– No Ginny... como crees! Parece ...

– Es un pensadero Hermione!

– Si... que raro...

– Creo que Dumbledore se lo regalo... – dijo despreocupadamente, Ginny examino la habitación – Sabes que falta aquí? Una foto mía...

– ... – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

– Si, mandare a hacer una foto mía con el... abrazados, y la pondré arriba de la chimenea por si viene alguna lagartona... que vea que Harry ya tiene dueña...

– Ginny, crees que lo que paso con Ron este perdido en algún lugar de mi mente?

– No lo se, porque lo preguntas? – dijo Ginny tomando distraídamente medidas del pedazo de pared libre arriba de la chimenea

Hermione le señalo el pensadero, Ginny no tardo en reaccionar y se apresuro hacia ella, las dos se sentaron en cuclillas en la alfombra, entre ellas Hermione puso el pensadero

– Trata Hermione, a lo mejor esta perdido por ahí... – la animo Ginny

– Como no se nos había ocurrido antes...

Hermione toco su sien con la punta de la varita, y un hilo plateado salió de ella, lo puso en el pensadero y pronuncio un hechizo, el vapor tomo forma de Victor saliendo de la ducha

– Ok esto no es lo que andamos buscando – dijo Hermione extinguiendo rápidamente el vapor un poco sonrojada

– Oye! – protesto Ginny – que guardado te lo tenías! Que bárbaro Hermione...

– Eeeyyy! No le seas infiel a mi amigo!

– No lo estoy siendo! De seguro el también admira a chicas guapas... vamos Hermione yo te mostraré un recuerdo de Ron saliendo de la ducha...

– No Ginny!

Ginny se encongio de brazos disgustada, Hermione busco otro pensamiento, se concentro en la fiesta de Neville, lo poco que recordaba, puso el hilo plateado en la vasija y el recuerdo finalmente surgió, vieron como Hermione y Ron le gritaron a la vecina, con razón la señora estaba tan enojada, vio la conversación de Ron con ella, como el le confesaba que siempre le había gustado, y ella en un papel de incrédula, vio como Ron se molesto con esto y la beso apasionadamente, entonces... lo mas aterrador vino cuando Hermione y Ginny vieron que había sido Hermione quien había arrastrado a Ron a la recámara y que ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa de quitarle la ropa al otro, Ron solo había tardado un segundo en seguirle el juego a Hermione. Hermione lo vio en ropa interior... wow! Pero no dijo nada porque Ginny se tapaba los ojos con las manos y veía todo mediante una ranura hecha con los dedos, después comprobó que no habían hecho nada, en cuanto cayeron a la cama se habían dormido.

Ginny la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione se guardo su recuerdo nuevamente, la miro muy calmada

– No hicimos nada Ginny, te lo dije!

– Bueno ese punto esta aclarado...

– Seguiré bien con Ron, le escribiré explicándole que no hicimos nada – Hermione sonrío

– Hermione... emh no notaste... que ...

– Que? – para Hermione todo estaba tranquilo y no encontraba que era lo que podía hacer que Ginny se preocupara por algo

– Tu fuiste quien lo llevaste a la recámara...

A Hermione se le seco la boca, era cierto, como le iba a explicar ella eso a el...

– Pero el fue quien empezó a besarme... el empezó!

– Pero el te quería besar y tu lo que querías era...

– Cállate! Claro que no!

– Bueno... aunque el parecía que estaba muy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto ir a ... – dijo Ginny deteniéndose a pensarlo un poco

– Cállate Ginny!

Después de unos minutos en que Hermione parecía que se exprimía el cerebro, Ginny pregunto

– Y que le vas a decir...?

– No se... mejor que no se entere...

– Estas loca! La idea lo esta atormentando Hermione! No puedes dejarlo sin esa información... tienes que decírselo, si quieres invéntale que los dos tomaron la iniciativa o que fue el!

– Y si me pide que le enseñe el pensadero?

– Dile que no! Que no se lo puedes enseñar porque no apareces presentable en el recuerdo, dile que apareces en ropa interior! Pero asegúrale que no hicieron nada!

– Esta bien, esta bien, le escribiré ahora – Hermione intentaba apaciguar a Ginny que estaba muy exaltada, así que no solo Ron era sobre protector con Ginny... sino que Ginny a su manera también lo era con Ron

Ginny bufo disgustada, pero trajo pergamino y plumas para ver que Hermione escribiera la carta, Ginny trajo a Pig, ella se quedaba con el cuando Ron se iba, sabía que si Ron necesitaba una lechuza podía utilizar a Hedwing. Ginny aparte escribió una nota para Harry en la que le decía que lo extrañaba mucho y le mandaba muchos besos, empalagosa como le gustaba a Ginny, le puso un hechizo para que cuando Harry la abriera la carta entonará una canción de amor. Cuando Hermione estaba atando las cartas a Pig Ginny aprovecho para mirar dentro del pensadero para ver si no podría evocar de nuevo el recuerdo de Krum... no... Hermione lo había guardado en su memoria de nuevo, esa Hermione era una envidiosa!

Unas horas después Pig llegaba a la ventana de la habitación de Ron y Harry, Ron tardo en despertar, incluso le dio un manotazo a Pig pensando que lo que le picaba en la oreja era un mosquito. Ron abrio la carta y vio que era de Hermione, la leyo

_Ron:_

Siento despertarte pero pensé que te agradaría saber que averigüe lo que paso el sábado en la noche, utilice el pensadero de Harry y el recuerdo surgió, no paso nada Ron, nos quedamos dormidos, podemos hablar de esto cuando regreses pero quería tranquilizarte respecto a ese asunto.

_En otras noticias, me he mudado del departamento, dile a Harry que cuando regrese me encontrará en el suyo ya instalada, dale las gracias de mi parte._

_Sigue entrenando duro, los veremos aquí el sábado en la tarde._

_Besos de Hermione_

– Harry ...- Ron trato de despertar a Harry agitándole el hombro

– Uhmm...

– Harry... despierta!

– Que? – dijo Harry fastidiado

– Carta de Hermione...

– Esta bien – Harry trato de volver a dormir ignorando a Ron

– Harry!... esta bien... sigue dormido... aquí te dejo la carta que también mando Ginny... – Harry despertó de súbito

– Dame la carta – tomo los lentes

Harry leyó la carta de Ginny mientras Ron se tapaba los oídos, Harry sonrío, así le gustaban las cosas a Ginny... ridículas... como el poema del sapo, como la tarjeta que algún día le llevo a la enfermería cuando su Nimbus 2000 se despedazo...

Ron lo saco de su embobamiento dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca

– Te digo que Hermione escribió...

Harry tomo la carta de Hermione y la leyó, así que no paso nada, y ya estaba en su departamento, bueno así era más fácil llegar, sabiendo que una cara amigable lo esperaba esta vez que regresar�, pero luego recordó a Ginny, esta vez si que tenía a alguien que lo esperaba con ansias, su Ginny bonita...

Ron se desespero y lo volvió a golpear para sacarlo de su trance

– Ouch!

– Bueno y que piensas?

– Pues en tu hermana idiota... – dijo Harry sobándose

– Respecto a la carta de Hermione! – dijo Ron exasperado

– Ah ... pues... que esta bien.. no es lo que querías?

– Si... supongo que si no me acuerdo lo mejor es que no haya pasado...

– Eso quieres decir que si te acordarás hubieras querido otra cosa...

Ron se volteo a otro lado para disimular su enrojecida cara

– Dijo al final de la carta 'Besos de Hermione'

– Ron – Harry rió tontamente – Hermione también me pone a mi 'Besos de Hermione', pone eso a todo el mundo... es una formalidad

– Eres un tonto Harry!

Ron le arrebato enfadado la carta, y se fue malhumorado a su cama, el quería tomarse la última frase de Hermione como si hubiera sido solo para el.

Cuando el sábado llego, Hermione se arreglo lo mejor que pudo para un partido de quidditch, les dio a las personas de la entrada que había contratado los botones de la PEDDO que debían repartir, estaba muy nerviosa, y se dirigió a su banca con los Weasley... a los cinco minutos que se había sentado empezaron a anunciar a los equipos, Harry salió y saludo a Ginny que llevaba una bufanda de los colores del equipo y el número de Harry bordado en un extremo, vio como Ron salía al campo, contuvo el aliento cuando el la busco con la mirada, la vio y le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando las voces, los gritos, las demás personas... no noto como los Weasley trataron de llamar la atención de Ron y vieron que el no les había hecho caso por estar viéndola a ella, como se les quedaron mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría, no noto cuando Victor la saludo agitando su brazo, y como el noto que Ron y Hermione estaba perdidos uno en el otro sonriendo tontamente.

* * *

Hola!

A todas les dejo un capítulo mas largo que el anterior... Para ser honesta estoy bloqueada... agghhh un poco desesperante! Yo no pensaba hacer esto tan largo, pense que a lo mucho ibaa escribir una 10 mil palabras, pero ya pase esa meta hace mucho.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo!


	12. Un partido nada amistoso

* * *

Del capítulo anterior:

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando las voces, los gritos, las demás personas... no noto como los Weasley trataron de llamar la atención de Ron y vieron que el no les había hecho caso por estar viéndola a ella, como se les quedaron mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría, no noto cuando Victor la saludo agitando su brazo, y como el noto que Ron y Hermione estaba perdidos uno en el otro sonriendo tontamente.

* * *

Un estruendoso grito por parte del entrenador le indico a Ron que era hora de ir a tomar su puesto en los aros del estadio, perdió la conexión con Hermione y ella también se desespero para ver que los Weasley (excepto Ginny) estaban viéndole con curiosidad, ella tosió apenada y se dispuso a ver el partido.

Ese no fue un partido amistoso, cada vez que Victor podía volaba a muy alta velocidad enfrente de Ron, algunas veces lo golpeo con la cola de la escoba. Ron se dio cuenta que era a propósito y cuando una budgler venía a los aros, Ron la paraba y la aventaba había la dirección de Krum, ambos entrenadores estaba furiosos, esa no era la manera de jugar, y menos un partido amistoso, pero que se traían esos dos? El entrenador de Ron tenía una leve idea, sabía que a Ron no le caía bien Krum pero no sabía porque, y el entrenador de Victor estaba en la absoluta ignorancia de su situación, si bien Victor anduvo malhumorado toda la semana y mas decaído que nunca, parecía que ahí se hubiera querido desquitar de todo.

Ron dejo pasar muchas anotaciones ya que estaba mas pendiente de lo que hacía Krum que del juego, todos en el equipo estaban gritándole, Harry parecía furioso, Ron no se estaba concentrando, el era el que debía de estar al pendiente de Krum y la snitch no Ron. A pesar de los esfuerzos para ganar que hacía el equipo de Ron, al final del partido estaban 40 (Bulgaria) y 180 (Inglaterra) todavía no habían encontrado la snitch, Victor la vio y Harry velozmente ya iba hacia ella, Victor estaba tan molesto, tan lleno de energía, se apresuro mas que Harry y consiguió tomarla al mismo tiempo que alguien del equipo de Harry hacía otra anotación.

Estaban empatados, pero Victor no quería valer ese gol, el equipo de Bulgaria decía que la anotación fue hecha después de que Victor había tomado la snitch y que el resultado era 190 a 180 favor de Bulgaria, pero los demás empezaron a protestar y decían que la anotación si valía y que el resultado era 190 a 190. Todos discutian en el campo, Ron y Victor estaban alegando furiosamente, Harry discutía con el entrenador de Bulgaria, el árbitro trataba de calmar los ánimos, pero no le resulto posible. Algunos ya estaban sujetando a Ron y Victor que parecían que le querían partir el alma al otro, Victor era mucho mas fuerte que Ron, se solto fácilmente de quienes lo sujetaban y le dio a Ron un puñetazo en la nariz que salpico sangre, Ron se cayo al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente hecho una furia, se abalanzo sobre Victor y los dos se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea, cuando pudieron separarlos, cosa que requirió de 4 personas para Ron y 6 para Victor, se los llevaron a los vestidores de cada uno.

El entrenador de Harry y Ron estaba furioso, echaba chispas, todos estaban enojados con Ron, pero que carajo creía que hacía? Ron se sentó malhumorado, con la nariz media rota, el ojo hinchado y el cuerpo molido por los fuertes golpes de Victor, el entrenador se paro delante de el con la cara roja de furia

– WEASLEY! Que carajo estabas haciendo!

–... – Ron volteo la mirada, no contesto, seguía testarudo

– Este se suponía era un juego amistoso! Y tu y ese idiota han hecho que sea recordado como uno de los mas violentos! SON ESTÚPIDOS O QUE?

–... – Ron seguía sin contestar, noto que sus compañeros los miraban con coraje, incluso Harry

– Estas suspendido por un mes!

Ron levanto la vista, Maldito Krum! Hizo que lo suspendieran!

– Pero entrenador... fue ese imbécil de Krum quien me golpeo!

– Yo no vi que Krum se fuera en blanco! Tu no debiste seguir su comportamiento, los dos tienen la misma cantidad de culpa!

– Pero entrenador...

– CALLATE WEASLEY! Estas suspendido un mes, y – el entrenador lo apunto con un dedo amenazadoramente – tendrás que darle las malditas explicaciones a la prensa y a las malditas fundaciones que apoyan los malditos buenos sentimientos en la maldita navidad! – el entrenador se empezó a alejar hacia su oficina, pero regreso – Aaaahhh y te queda prohibido curarte las heridas con remedios mágicos, usarás remedios muggles para que recuerdes toda la semana que fue lo que hiciste... le avisare al medimago de esto y a San Mungo… ah y a tu hermana para que no te ayude

– No se preocupe entrenador – dijo Harry – yo me encargaré de que Ginny no ayude a Ron…

El entrenador se alejo por fin dando un portazo, Ron vio a sus compañeros, estaban furiosos, uno de ellos apenas iba a hablar cuando el entrenador volvió a aparecer

– Déjenlo solo muchachos! Ya tendrán tiempo de decirle lo que se merece. Su madre esta aquí y necesita hablar con el – el entrenador sonrío maliciosamente

Ron ahora si estaba en problemas. Su madre entro como un rayo, seguida de Arthur que parecía enojado, pero no tanto como Molly

– RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY QUE DIABLOS HICISTE? – Molly jalo de la oreja a Ron tan fuerte que se oyo como si tronara

– Mamá yo… es que Krum…

– No digas nada! Un montón de niños estaban llorando por el susto que les metieron!

– Yo no quería mamá pero…

– Nada de eso Ronald! Todos vimos como Krum y tu se estuvieron molestando mutuamente todo el partido! Me extraña de el que siempre fue un muchacho tan bueno…

– No lo defiendas mamá… casi me rompe la nariz…

– Te merecías mas Ronald!

– Que fue lo que paso hijo? – dijo Arthur – nosotros no te hemos enseñado a actuar así…. Bueno… no, no lo hemos hecho… tus hermanos son rebeldes pero tu te pasaste… hacer un escándalo en un evento que debió ser pura alegría…

Ron bajo la vista, si así estaban sus papás como estaría Hermione?

– Que diablos esta pasando con Hermione Ron? Los vimos como idiotizados al empezar el partido, y de repente tu te peleas con su novio…

– Ya no es su novio mamá… - dijo Ron molesto

– Aaaahhh! Entonces es eso! Ustedes dos por fin decidieron dar su brazo a torcer y tu golpeas a Victor Krum, tendrás que resolver las cosas con Victor de manera madura, si ellos dos rompen, tu no puedes llegar y agarrarte a golpes con el!

– El empezó a empujarme con la escoba!

– Tu no tardaste ni cinco segundos en seguirle el juego Ron, estas castigado!

– Mam�! No puedes castigarme, ya hasta vivo solo! – resoplo Ron indignado

– El día de navidad – apunto Molly amenazadoramente – no comerás postre!

Y con paso decidido Molly salió del lugar, que apestaba por cierto, Arthur la siguió despacio, Ron se quedo muy abatido, no le importaba el regaño del entrenador, el de su madre, el que le iban a dar sus compañeros del equipo, cual sería la reacción de Hermione?

Hermione estaba horrorizada, vio como se los llevaban a la fuerza a sus respectivos vestidores, los dos estaban sangrando, oyó como algunos niños asustados sollozaban agarrados de la túnica de su madre, Ron tenía un aspecto peor que el de Victor, aunque Ron debió golpear a Victor muy fuerte, Hermione sabía que Victor era mas fuerte, el siempre había sido así desde joven. Corrió al campo, con quien iba? Con Ron o con Victor? Decidió que iría que Victor.

Cuando le permitieron hablar con el, ya que primero el entrenador quería darle su buena regañina, Victor estaba sentado con su típico aspecto hosco en una esquina del vestidor, levanto la vista cuando vio a Hermione entrar pero enseguida se volteo a otro lado.

– Que… que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Hermione con timidez

– Y todavía lo preguntas? – Victor contesto fastidiado

– Porque pelearon? Son unos idiotas…los niños…

– Mira Hermione, si al menos hubieras sido honesta conmigo y me hubieras dicho que querías terminar conmigo porque querías salir con Weasley otra cosa hubiera sido…

– De que diablos estas hablando? Yo nunca fui deshonesta contigo…

– Ah no? – Victor se puso de pie, y en se cara se reflejaba el enojo de una persona que se siente engañada, Hermione no se movió – Y que diablos hacías viéndolo como embobada al inicio del juego? A mi nunca me mirabas asi, si acaso me sonreías distraídamente…

– Yo no lo estaba viendo como boba…! – Hermione sabía que eso no era cierto

– No sigas diciendo mentiras Hermione! – Victor camino hacia ella y se veía furioso, Hermione no se movió – Tu estúpida excusa de darnos tiempo se puede ir al infierno junto contigo y el!

A Hermione se le cristalizaron los ojos de indignación, si aquí acababa todo… bien por el entonces, pero tenía que dejar algo en claro

– Si quieres me voy al infierno y allá te veo idiota! Solo déjame aclararte que fue una sola vez que Ron me beso estando yo contigo, pero lo rechace! No me parecía honesto! Sabía que tu eras fiel y yo también lo era contigo! – Hermione era la que apuntaba con el dedo esta vez y caminaba hacia delante, Victor no se movió tampoco, por lo que quedaron cara a cara

– Claro! – dijo Victor mofándose – a una semana de que nosotros rompemos, tu y el se andan paseando como si estuvieran enamorados no?

– Eso no te importa! Si acabas de mandar todo al diablo entre tu y yo, déjame decirte que creo que estoy enamorada de el! Así como dijiste Victor, que mi estúpida excusa del tiempo de vaya al diablo!

Hermione salió de ahí hecha una furia, Victor la alcanzo y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, dijo entre dientes totalmente indignado

– Pasaré al departamento por el álbum de fotos… ya que para ti no significa nada lo pasado…

Hermione se soltó jalando su mallugado brazo

– Ese álbum – dijo furiosa – es mío, y para el que no significa nada es para ti ya que el día que te fuiste lo echaste a la basura, y por cierto… ya no vivo ahí… así que si vas perderás tu tiempo… me echaron…. – Hermione quiso retarlo – llegue con Ron una madrugada extremadamente feliz y les molesto que se quedará a dormir conmigo…

Hermione esta vez se alejo mas rápido, si lo anterior no lo tenía suficientemente enojado eso si lo haría. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos reflexiono sobre lo que había hecho, si bien no tuvo nada que ver con Ron, Victor se quedaría con esa idea. Sin embargo, sintió que aunque le había molestado mucho la idea de que se golpearan si debió decirle que Ron y ella se habían besado estando juntos, no solo que Ron la había besado, bueno que mas daba… el ya la había mandado al infierno, si todavía no estaba segura de que se podría volver a enamorar de Ron al menos le había quedado claro que ya no amaba a Krum, pero tampoco lo odiaba, solo que ya no podía ser.

Harry salió de los vestidores cambiado y con una maleta en la mano, estaba de muy mal humor, Ginny se le acerco con el gesto ceñudo, se saludaron dándose un beso que parecía mas como si hubieran golpeado al otro en los labios

– Que diablos le paso a Ron? – pregunto Ginny furiosa

– No lo se! No hemos podido hablar con el, el entrenador lo ha suspendido un mes… y ahora creo que tu madre esta con el, todos estamos furiosos

– Y no es para menos Harry, eso parecía una carnicería, George y Fred tuvieron que regalar muchas golosinas mágicas para tratar de hacer que los niños se calmarán, afortunadamente funciono, pero han dicho que Ron será el que pagará por todas esas golosinas gratis…

Harry todavía estaba furioso, y Ginny estaba muy molesta, lo notaba, trato de calmarse, en la escuela, tuvo que empezar a dominar su difícil carácter, era hora de poner en practica eso otra vez, respiro hondo, ahí estaba Ginny, molesta, pero ahí estaba, el había pasado toda la semana queriendo verla, trato de olvidarse de la idea, de alejar de su mente al idiota tarado amigo que tenía. Harry se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con algo de fuerza, sentía como Ginny respiraba agitadamente por la indignación del numerito de su hermano cabeza hueca, sintió como poco a poco se fue calmando, como luego ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, y el empezó a acariciarle el rojizo cabello, estuvieron así unos minutos. Finalmente ella dijo

– Mas calmado?

– Si, gracias por la ayuda…

– Gracias a ti también… yo también estaba algo exaltada, y ya me siento mas tranquila…

Harry se había acercado a la cara de Ginny para besarla, pero vio como los señores Weasley salían de los vestidores muy molestos, quizá todavía no sabían que Ginny y Harry eran novios, se paro derecho cuando el señor Weasley se acerco a ellos después de que su esposa le dijera que lo esperaba en el auto (el señor Weasley había preferido ir en algo muggle en vez de aparecerse, pero tenía que manejar alguien mas porque el se emocionaba mucho).

– Bueno muchachos… tu madre y yo nos vamos Ginny, de paso recogeré a los gemelos para que alguien maneje…

– Como esta Ron pap�?

– Ya lo conoces… molesto… rojo… arrepentido… sintiéndose un idiota por reaccionar así… ya se le pasará

– Es un idiota pap�!

– Cuida a tu hermano Ginny – dijo el señor Weasley depositando un beso en la frente de su hija – a veces suele ser un poco difícil… donde esta Hermione? Luego Molly querrá hablar con ella también… yo le digo que no se meta pero ya conoces a tu mamá…

– Creo que esta buscando a Krum

– Bien, bueno… me voy hija, Harry te encargo a mi pequeña, tiene puros hermanos y primos hombre – dijo dándole una amistosa palmada a Harry en el brazo

– Me se cuidar sola pap�!

– No se preocupe señor Weasley! Ire todos los días a ver como esta

– Bien, y por cierto… si piensan que nadie se ha dado cuenta… todos los sabemos… pero creo que ahorita nadie tuvo tiempo de felicitarlos… - el señor se dirigió a Harry – Harry, se que esta en buenas manos… tienes todo mi apoyo…

Y con esta frase el señor Weasley dejo a Harry y Ginny un poco mas tranquilos

– Vámonos de aquí – Harry jalo a Ginny de la cintura

– Si, tienes razón, ya no hay mucho que ver

– Quieres ir a cenar?

– Esperaba que dijeras eso! – dijo Ginny sonriente

– Bueno solo necesito dejar la maleta en el departamento y ya…

Ron se cambió y salió cabizbajo de los vestidores, un montón de luces lo acecharon, eras reporteros que querían saber porque había reaccionado así, Ron paso sin hacerles caso, cuando se libro de ellos, se apareció en su departamento, Hermione lo esperaba sentada en el sillón, tenía la mirada impasible, Ron agacho la mirada y se sentó delante de ella en la mesa de café. Esa era la reacción que mas temía, la de Hermione.

Decidió que el era quien debía tomar la iniciativa

– Debes estar muy molesta conmigo…

– Algo… – dijo esquivando su mirada

– Se que quizá las cosas se salieron de control… pero…

– Se salieron de control? – dijo ella mirándolo muy seria – Tu crees? Había niños asustados por el amor de Dios Ron! Como pudieron ser tan estúpidos! No debiste seguirle el juego! Se que el dio el primer golpe pero eso era lo que tu estabas esperando para tener una excusa y golpearlo a el también!

– Yo no se que rayos le paso…. El fue quien empezó!

– Eres idiota o que? Estaba celoso, era muy obvio! El estaba celoso y tu no le has tenido aprecio en mucho tiempo! – grito exasperada

– Porque habría yo de tenerle aprecio? – dijo el con indignación

– Me hubiera conformado con que no le tuvieras mala fe!

– Y que querías? El estaba celoso solo por ese momento y yo dure celoso mucho tiempo! – Ron estaba furioso de nuevo, pero no violento

– Ron – dijo ella tocándose la sien con las puntas de los dedos – ya basta! Ya basta de eso! Necesito que eso termine, no puedes estar celoso de el siempre… Están en la misma profesión y no me sentiré a gusto cada vez que vayas a jugar un partido porque pensaré que vas a volver igual que ahorita! Ya te viste acaso?

– … - Ron volteo la cara, el le pego a Krum muy fuerte, pero Krum también le dio sus buenos golpes, dolían mucho

Hermione pensó lo humillante que debía ser para Ron ser el más lastimado en esa pelea, un poco de su frialdad se fue con este pensamiento, se paro y se dirigió al baño donde estaba el botiquín, había un botiquín sin abrir que parecía ser regalo del señor Weasley ya que eran puros remedios muggles. Lo tomo y lo llevo a la sala donde Ron seguía esquivando su mirada. Hermione se sentó en donde originalmente estaba, frente a el, abrió el botiquín y tomo a Ron de la cara con una mano, el se soltó bruscamente

– No seas idiota Ron! Déjame curarte, si no estarán peor mañana…

Ron se dejo curar, Hermione trato de hacerlo con delicadeza, y muy pocas veces Ron hizo un gesto que denotaba dolor, ella sentía que en parte era responsable porque si algo era el motivo de la pelea era ella, no un estúpido partido. Cuando termino el mascullo muy bajo un 'Gracias', ella en respuesta le dio un pequeño beso en el hinchado párpado.

Cuando ella se paro para ir a dejar el botiquín de nuevo en el baño el se relajo un poco, esperaba algo peor, incluso Hermione pudo darle otro golpe, había sido tan idiota, pero ella aunque le reclamo su comportamiento parecía que también lo entendía, la vio acercarse y fue hacía ella

– Discúlpame si? - lo dijo con sinceridad

– No volverá a pasar?

– No, te lo prometo – le tomo las manos – Haré lo que sea…

– Lo que sea? – ella sonrío

– Si

– Bueno, puedes ayudarme con la PEDDO ahora en navidad que tienes unos días libres…

El acepto de mala por dentro, pero por fuera sonrío, no tenía cara para decirle que no. Esperaba que se reconciliarán como una pareja, pero no eran pareja.

– Que bien Ron! Tengo muchos planes para regalarles cosas en navidad!

– Hermione… sabes que no puedes darles prendas!

– No les daré prendas! Les daré cajas de chocolates en donde vendrán los panfletos de la PEDDO y ellos quieran revelarse contra sus amos – ella sonreía entusiasmada

– Lo que quieras… oye no he comido nada… podemos ir a comer algo? Lo que sea…

– Si claro, vamos y en el camino te cuento que mas quiero hacer…

Ella tomo su abrigo y su bolsa y se apresuro a la puerta donde Ron ya la esperaba, mientras esperaban su hamburguesa en un informal restaurante, Ron le pregunto

– Bueno y… como fue que descubriste lo del sábado pasado?

– Pues… cuando me mude a casa de Harry vi que entre sus cacharros tenía un pensadero y entonces pensé que quizá eso estuviera en algún lugar de mi mente, así que vimos algunos recuerdos y luego me concentre en la fiesta y todo surgió…

– Bueno y que paso? – Ron se inclino hacia delante con interés

– Bueno – Hermione dudo en contarle toda la historia – vi como insultaste a la vecina… parecía que apestabas porque cuando en un momento te acercaste a ella se tapo la nariz…

– Vaya…. Fui muy grosero?

– No tanto, pero esa gente es muy escandalosa – hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto – dijiste que ibas a estar mas seguido conmigo y que se acostumbrará a oírme reír…

– Bueno y después que paso?

– Pues… estábamos hablando y entonces me dio mucho sueño y a ti también, pero no podías irte porque estabas muy borracho – Ron hizo un gesto como obviando el dato – y nos fuimos a dormir

– Mmmhh – Ron pensó un poco – pero … como… quedamos en ropa interior?

– Ah… eso… - que le inventaba, que le inventaba? – pues estábamos tan borrachos y tan simpáticos que nos pareció bien ir en… esas condiciones a dormir… no te preocupes… no hicimos mucho alarde de eso…

– Bueno… fue extraño verdad? Supongo que nos pasamos con el alcohol…

– Si – dijo ella enérgicamente – trataremos de volver a hacerlo…

– A menos de que seas mi novia y no nos parezca tan extraño amanecer desnudos junto al otro… - el lo dijo como si nada, pero luego se dio cuenta que hablo demasiado, no solo revelo que quería ser novio de ella, sino que quizá había pensado demasiado en los detalles de su "noviazgo"

Ella se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, eso aunque le pareció un poco inapropiado, le parecía una idea magnifica. Ron se veía con ella desnuda? Que pervertido y delicioso pensamiento.

Harry y Ginny entraron al departamento de Ginny dando un fuerte portazo, estaban algo molestos, pero no estaban molestos con el otro sino con el montón de gente que se acerco a preguntarle a Harry que diablos había pasado en el partido, algunos le preguntaban preocupados pero otros eran muy groseros. No los dejaron cenar en paz por lo que pidieron la cena para llevar, pero en un arranque de un aficionado que se acerco con Harry a insultarlo Ginny le aventó la cena en la cara. Estaban molestos, hambrientos y sin cena.

– Sabes Harry? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber desperdiciado nuestra cena en ese idiota…

– Tu crees? – Harry levanto una ceja con sarcasmo

– Lo hice para defenderte! El tipo no tenía derecho a insultarte! Aun y cuando hubiera insultado al idiota de Ron lo hubiera defendido, es mi tonto hermano y nadie lo insulta!

– Ya lo se, ya lo se! Pero trata de controlarte la próxima vez… no quiero que alguien me acuse de ser un jugador agresivo… aunque el agresivo no sea yo, ya vez como es la prensa…

– Esta bien – Ginny se acerco a el y lo abrazo – tratare no agredir otra vez a la gente por el asunto del quidditch…

– Debe haber algo en la cocina que podamos preparar…

– Podemos hacer sándwiches… es lo único que se ocurre… bueno… si quieres te hago un pastel de chocolate como la vez pasada solo sin las piedras… lo prometo

– Me parece buena idea… - el sonrió

Cuando Hermione y Ron terminaron de cenar, decidieron que no caminarían al departamento sino que se aparecerían, cada uno se metió al baño y al asegurarse que estaban solos desaparecieron del restaurante. Hermione apareció primero en el departamento de Ron y vio que Ginny y Harry estaban lamiendo de labios del otro algo del betún de un pastel de chocolate que tenían enfrente, ella carraspeo

– Siento la interrupción – dijo un poco apenada – Ron viene para aca

Quince segundos mas tarde apareció Ron, vio el pastel y fue directamente hacia el, cuando estaba a punto de coger una generosa rebanada Ginny le dio un fuerte manotazo

– No te daré pastel pedazo de idiota!

– Porque no? – dijo sobandose la mano

– Por tu comportamiento de hoy

– Vamos Ginny… mamá ya me castigo sin postre en navidad, tu no podrías hacer lo mismo!

– Lo haré… me alegro que te haya quitado el postre…así tendré mas para mi!

– Ni siquiera lo sabes comer! Ni tu Harry! Tienen embarrado chocolate alrededor de toda la boca, son asquerosos!

Ginny y Harry se apresuraron a limpiarse la cara y Hermione parecía suprimir una sonrisa. Cuando Ginny y Harry terminaron de comer, Harry le pidió a Ron hablar con el, Ron estaba muy resistente a tener una plática con el porque ya sabía de que quería hablar Harry, al final Harry se lo llevo un poco a la fuerza al cuarto de Ron y cerraron la puerta. Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en el sillón escuchando los gritos de enojo que Harry dirigía hacia Ron, se escuchaban palabrotas, la palabra Krum seguida o antes que un montón de groserías por parte de Ron que trataba de defenderse de las acusaciones de Harry, pero parecía que Harry estaba muy enfadado y no cedía ante las excusas de Ron.

Ginny y Hermione se miraban de vez en cuando alzando las cejas, negando con la cabeza o haciendo gestos de exasperación cuando entendían alguna tonta frase de defensa por parte de Ron. Ginny rompió el silencio

– Bueno y ya le contaste a Ron acerca de lo del pensadero?

– Si, pero le conté una versión alterada… ya sabes…

– Que le dijiste?

Hermione le contó lo que platico con Ron en el restaurante, y Ginny pareció de acuerdo con ella en que era una buena versión, Ron era tan tonto que de seguro se la creería. Oyeron el pestillo de la puerta del cuarto de Ron cuando Harry y Ron se dispusieron a salir, vieron a Harry y Ron un poco rojos por la discusión, rojos de coraje lo mas seguro. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny pasándole un brazo por los hombros y Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione aguantándose las ganas de hacer lo mismo con ella.

Hermione vio como Ginny le dirigía miradas a Harry y como el se las devolvía sonriendo. Ella entendió la indirecta…

– Ron porque no me acompañas a mi departamento?

– Al departamento de Harry?

– Si

– Para que? Yo aquí estoy bien

– …– Ella puso los ojos en blanco, Ginny y Harry la vieron esperanzados – Creí que podías ayudarme a mover una caja muy pesada que tiene unos libros…

– Hermione – Ron sonrió – puedes usar un hechizo…

– Ron – dijo ella apretando los dientes – si no lo he usado es por algo no? Me vas a ayudar o no?

– Bueno – Ron se paro algo de mala gana – esta bien, solo porque te debo muchas…

Hermione y Ron se desaparecieron y Harry se abalanzo contra Ginny tumbándose en el sillón. En el departamento de Harry Ron examino el lugar

– Parece que has hecho mucho por este lugar Hermione, esta mas limpio..

– Fue tu hermana, yo no he tenido tiempo, creo que buscaba que Harry tuviera un lugar mas limpio y cómodo donde llegar

– Bueno… y que querías que te ayudara a mover?

– Ron – dijo con un dejo de exasperación – que no viste que Harry y Ginny querían estar solos?

– Ah – Ron se rasco la cabeza – no… lo siento no lo note… a la próxima hazme una señal…

– Si, la próxima vez prenderé fuegos artificiales en tu cabeza para ver si captas la idea – susurro bajo

– Que?

– Nada Ron, que nos inventaremos algo… quieres algo?

– Mmmh no, estoy algo cansado… - se dejo caer en el sillón

– Si, yo también – se dejo caer en el mismo sillón que Ron – ha sido una semana difícil…

Ron empezó a darle un pequeño masaje a Hermione en los hombros, ella cerro los ojos y se relajo un poco, hizo un sonido que denotaba que lo que Ron estaba haciendo le gustaba, cuando ella pareció dormirse Ron cerro los ojos, no era muy tarde y Harry no había llegado, así que lo mas seguro es que si se iba a su departamento Ginny lo corriera, otra vez se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

– Chicos…

Ron y Hermione seguían dormidos

– Chicos…

Hermione y Ron abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con que Harry trataba de despertarlos

– Creo que tendré que vigilarlos, esto ya se les esta haciendo costumbre no creen…

– Lo siento Harry… - Hermione se enderezo

– Me quede dormido Harry para no interrumpirlos con mi llegada…

– Ah… - Harry se arrepintió un poco por su comentario sarcástico – gracias amigo…

– No hay de que… solo… pórtate bien…

– No te preocupes por eso

– Bueno – dijo Ron – me voy

– Esta bien – dijo Hermione – nos vemos mañana no?

– Si, vamos al cine de nuevo?

– Esta bien – ella sonrió – pero te disfrazas de algo para evitar a la prensa

– Si, no quiero ver a nadie en este momento, bueno… adios – parecía como si Ron hubiera querido darle un beso de despedida a Hermione pero como Harry tenía el mismo sentido que Ron para entender cuando alguien quería estar solo Ron no se atrevió y se desapareció

Hermione parecía un poco desilusionada y se volteo hacía a Harry, Harry le estaba sonriendo y le dijo

– Parece que ya se aclararon sus asuntos…

– Algo

– Te debo una Hermione, por lo de hace rato… ese Ron no entiende las situaciones en donde sobra

– Tuviste la oportunidad de pagarme ese favor y parece que se te ha ido de las manos – dijo sarcástica

– A mi? Cuando?

Hermione lo miro y le hizo una mueca, Harry entendió entonces

– Lo siento Hermione… esa vale por tres entonces…

– Bien, incremente la cantidad de favores que debes pero me he quedado sin beso…

– Uuuuu querías besarlo? – Harry le dio un codazo

Hermione le hizo una mueca obviando la información

– Como tu ya tuviste tu buena tanda de besos…

– Lo siento Hermione, te daré un beso para compensarte – Harry le dio un beso que trono mucho a Hermione en la mejilla, ella sonrió

– Gracias… pero no sabe igual…

– Lo se, pero ya verás… Ron te dará muchos… por mucho tiempo… y extrañaras los míos

Ella soltó una carcajada y le aventó un cojín, el lo atrapo antes de que le pegara en la cara

– Necesito contarte algo Harry

– Que? – pregunto extrañado

– Hable con Victor…

Harry escucho atentamente la historia completa de Hermione, en algunas partes alzaba la ceja o bufaba indignado, cuando el resumen termino Harry dijo

– Bueno… al menos queda en claro que ya no amas a Krum, el antes había actuado así?

– No Harry – movió la cabeza energéticamente – el nunca había sido tan celoso…

– Si lo piensas bien, Krum en parte tiene mucha razón en los celos, no estoy de parte de el, pero hay que entenderlo

– Si Harry, lo se

– No estaba tan equivocado cuando pensaba que Ron estaba enamorado de ti…

– Lo se – sin querer sonrió

– Supongo que entonces intentaras algo con Ron…

– Si, ya te lo había dicho, pero ahora estoy mas segura, tu y Ginny se ven tan bien… que hasta envidia da

– Estoy contento con eso – dijo Harry como pensando – ya era hora no?

– Si – alzo la cejas

– En fin… no te preocupes Hermione que pronto Ron se atreverá y te dirá algo

– El que me diga algo es lo de menos…

– Lo se, pero hay que dejarlo en claro no?

– Pues si pero… ya veremos como salen las cosas… vamos a dormir no?

– Si, estoy muerto

Harry y Hermione se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación, completamente rendidos que ni siquiera Ginny y Ron les robaron un poco el sueño esta vez.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

No podrán quejarse, ahora deje uno muy largo! Tarde demasiado. De nuevo gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de enviarme su critica, espero que lo sigan haciendo.


	13. Envolviendo regalos

En el transcurso de la semana Hermione tenía una cantidad impresionante de trabajo, debía envolver todos los regalos que daría a los elfos, no ayudo que un supervisor, que la conocía demasiado bien, le pidió que desenvolviera los que ya estaban listos para asegurarse que no había ropa en ellos. Ron estuvo ayudando a poner hechizos en ellos para que el día de navidad se aparecieran mágicamente al pie de la cama de cada elfo en Londres.

Después de enfrentarse a sus compañeros del equipo, Ron solo iba a ver los entrenamientos muy afligido, aunque era navidad y no habría juegos pronto, extrañaba sentirse parte del equipo. También tuvo que enfrentarse a la prensa, y la reportera que mandaron del Profeta parecía un copia al carbón en cuanto a su actitud de Rita. La nota que salió en el Profeta mostraba una foto de Ron y Krum dándose puñetazos y una pequeña de una niña llorando asustada.

Harry aunque iba a entrenar un poco, tenía mucho tiempo libre, y entrenar no lo consideraba un trabajo como tal, el tiempo libre que tenía se lo dedicaba mayormente a Ginny cuando ella estaba disponible. Ginny por su parte aunque tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital debido a que llegaban grandes cantidades de gente acatarrada por el frío las atendía a todas con una sonrisa que parecía imposible borrar de su cara, estaba muy relajada. Pero ese estado de ánimo se apago un poco un día antes de navidad.

Estaba con Harry buscando los regalos que les darían a todos, estaban muy cargados y cansados de las multitudes en las tiendas

– Yo no se porque tuvimos que hacer esto a última hora – dijo Harry tratando de pasar entre dos señoras

– Porque tuve mucho trabajo Harry! – dijo exasperada Ginny – Cuando ya salía del hospital era muy noche para hacer las compras y tu no querías hacerlas sin mi! No se para que me necesitabas!

– No se que regalarle a tu madre Ginny! Ahora tengo que quedar bien con todos ellos

– No seas tonto, claro que no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que cambies la manera de tratarlos solo porque sales conmigo! – Ginny volteo a otro lado con una expresión de dolor – Me piso señor! A ver si tiene mas cuidado!

– Lo siento señorita, no me di cuenta – agrego un señor muy apenado

– Ya lo note – dijo con sarcasmo – Vamos Harry ahí esta la...

Pero Ginny ya no vio a Harry cerca de ella, lo busco volteando para todos lados y el ya no estaba, una señora la empujo para quitarla de en medio del camino ya que estorbaba el paso, agghhh lo único que le faltaba, que se le perdiera el novio en un montón de gente, entonces lo vio, muy tranquilo, sonriendo a un par de chicas que reían tontamente cerca de el, parecía que les estaba firmando un autógrafo, las chicas eran bonitas y coquetas, una tocaba a Harry de vez en cuando en el brazo, Harry firmaba los autógrafos sonriendo amablemente a las chicas, Ginny se apresuro hacía el molesta y con paso acelerado. Llego a el y se puso al su lado tomando el brazo que la chica estaba tocando, la chica la miro y se alejo de los dos con un paso, las demás dejaron de reírse casi al instante, Ginny las miraba altanera y le dirigía a Harry miradas que lo apresuraban a terminar de firmar los autógrafos. Cuando Harry termino se despidió de ellas amablemente y ellas le dirigieron risitas chillonas, Ginny bufo, pero que tipejas mas regaladas! Harry paso su brazo por los hombros de Ginny para seguir caminando pero ella se soltó

– Que te pasa? – pregunto Harry extrañado

– Nada

– Claro que si. Que te pasa?

– Me pasa – Ginny se detuvo y lo miro – que de pronto me volteo y no te veo, cuando te encuentro estas platicando con unas idiotas chicas coqueteando!

– No estaba coqueteando! Yo no se coquetear – era cierto

– Ellas si sabían! – lo apunto con un dedo

– Y que?

– Como que "y que?" – dijo furiosa – Cuantas chicas coquetean contigo a lo largo del día?

– Algunas pero no significa nada...

Ginny abrió la boca indignada, pero como era tan descarado, admitía que había chicas coquetas con el a lo largo del día, ahorita estaba Ginny con el pero que pasaba cuando ella no estaba?

– Bueno y que haces? Las invitas a salir o las abrazas, quizá hasta te besas con ellas... son unas regaladas!

– Claro que no. Solo son seguidoras del equipo, piden autógrafos y ya, no hacemos nada mas con ellas! No esta permitido, sabes cuantos jugadores tienen demandas por embarazar a fans? Demasiados para mi gusto

– Yo se como es Ron! Se que termina con algunas chicas en situaciones muy comprometedoras! Porque tu no actuarías de la misma manera? Todos son iguales!

– Yo no soy Ron! No te niego que no he sido un santo pero de ahí a que te sea infiel es otra cosa... Ahorita estoy contigo y solo contigo, yo no puedo evitar que cuando me piden autógrafos haya gente que te abrace o trate de besarte o estén coqueteando, pero si puedo evitar no seguirles la corriente a un grado que no puede ser!

– Eres un mentiroso!

– Ginny espera... eso no significa nada!

Pero Ginny ya se había alejado y se perdió inmediatamente en la multitud, Harry no pudo encontrarla, se sentó abatido a terminar sus compras, necesitaba que las cosas se calmaran, quien entendía a las chicas? Según el había tratado de que Ginny estuviera contenta toda la semana ya que tenía demasiado trabajo, las chicas solo le habían pedido un autógrafo y si, le sonrieron, pero el estaba tan acostumbrado, así como todos los del equipo, a que había muchas chicas coquetas por ahí tratando de ser amigas o novias de jugadores famosos, solo por eso, por la fama. No sabía porque Ginny estaba tan enojada, si el no hizo nada.

Ginny se apareció en su departamento y aventó las cosas que había comprado, Hermione y Ron estaban envolviendo los regalos personales para el día siguiente. Hermione la vio extrañada pero Ron ni caso le hizo, estaba tan acostumbrado a lo que ella llamaba "temperamento de pelirroja".

– Que te pasa? – pregunto Hermione

– Me pasa que Harry es un coqueto! – dijo aventando un libro que se encontró a su paso – Me dejo olvidada en las tiendas para irse a platicar muy alegremente con unas chicas que le estaba coqueteando!

– Te dejo olvidada? Estas segura?

– Si Hermione! lo vi y estaba platicando y firmando autógrafos muy quitado de la pena! Una chica lo estaba toqueteando...

– Las chicas hacen eso todo el tiempo – comento Ron sin verlas y muy quitado de la pena, como si hablara de que sale el sol todos los días

– Perdón? – le pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja y con las manos en la cintura

– Si Ron! Explícate – ordeno Ginny

– Las chicas hacen eso todo el tiempo, no es un privilegio, porque así como lo hacen las chicas lo hacen las señoras y algunas veces hasta algún rarito – Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto – el caso es que llegas a acostumbrarte y ya no intentas quitarte, cuando Harry y yo empezamos en esto, al principio las rechazábamos pero entonces tienes que ser muy grosero todo el tiempo, algo que no se puede hacer cuando eres una figura pública, por lo que si bien no dejamos que nos besen en la boca nos hemos acostumbrado a que extrañas nos besen en la mejilla ... excepto los raros, de esos no aceptamos nada

– Pero que tal si una convence a Harry de algo mas? – Ginny estaba testaruda

– Claro que no Ginny – dijo Ron como si fuera obvio – Harry es mas famoso que nadie, por lo que cuida no mezclarse con gente desconocida, además de que piensa que todavía alguien quiere matarlo

– Yo lo matare si se atreve a irse con una lagartona!

– Ginny – agrego Hermione mas tranquila – es cierto, cuando yo estaba con Krum – Ron bufo – pasaba lo mismo, las chicas los buscan y ellos tienen que atenderlas porque son su público, les están agradecidos, viene con el paquete de ser novia de un jugador, a veces te interrumpen hasta cuando estas en una situación intima – Ron hizo una mueca de asco, Hermione no lo vio

– Bueno... pero – Ginny seguía testaruda – aaaggghhh! Las hubieras visto Hermione, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el y el les estaba coqueteando también!

– Ginny, de verdad crees que Harry sepa coquetear? – pregunto Hermione

– Pues... – Ginny lo pensó - no, es algo torpe...

– Torpe? Yo diría que tiene la misma habilidad de coquetear que la que yo tengo al cocinar, es nula. No existe. El solo era amable, como esperes que cuando alguien llegue a pedirle un autógrafo le diga "Solo no sonrías, no me toques, no coquetees, porque mi novia se enoja" es tonto, no se puede

– Pero... pero porque no? No estaría de mas decirles que tiene novia!

– Su vida es demasiado pública que aman mas cuando tienen algo que solo ellos y una persona especial lo saben

– Así es Ginny – aseguro Ron

Harry apareció, vio a Ginny y el desorden de las cosas tiradas, le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Hermione

– Ron vamos por otros regalos a mi departamento, es mas vamos a llevarnos todos y los envolveremos allá

– Hermione... sabes cuantos son? Son demasiados, no iré allá

– Vamos Ron!

Hermione lo tomo e hizo que desaparecieran de ahí con todo y regalos y aparecieron en el departamento de Harry.

– Hermione porque hiciste eso?

– Que no notaste que de nuevo querían estar solos?

– Mmmh no, lo siento se me paso otra vez

Hermione bufo exasperada, y después de un momento de silencio, trato de sonar normal cuando le pregunto

– A ti también te siguen muchas admiradoras?

– Algunas – dijo distraídamente

Hermione trato de ignorar la punzada de celos que le producía pensar en eso, Ron la vio ahogando una mueca de disgusto y sonrió para sus adentros.

En el departamento de Ginny, Harry la mirada como estudiándola, que estado de ánimo tendría?

– Mira Ginny, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, no se que hice mal

– Es que... no me gusta mucho que siempre tengas a alguien dispuesto a... atenderte o algo así – Harry entendió a que se refería

– Estoy seguro de que tu también tienes a chicos dispuestos a "atenderte" como tu dices, y claro que si los veo me darán ganas de golpearlos pero... tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, eres bonita y guapa y... buena persona...

Ginny lo miro, Harry un poco apenado dijo

– Vaya... hasta yo quiero "atenderte"

Ginny soltó una carcajada, y dijo

– Que inapropiado Potter!

– Bueno y que querías? – sonrió – Vamos Ginny, tu eres la única con la que quiero estar, las demás pueden ir y venir, pero no importa, últimamente solo he tenido pensamientos... inapropiados como dices... acerca de ti...

– Últimamente? – dijo con sarcasmo – creo que esos pensamientos han estado ahí por mas tiempo...

Harry sonrío y se acerco a ella, se estuvieron cuchicheando cosas al oído y luego reían tontamente entre beso y beso.

Hermione y Ron estuvieron envolviendo los regalos en silencio, Hermione bufaba exasperada de vez en cuando y Ron sonreía cuando hacia esto

– Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto ceñuda

– Tu

– Yo?

– Si, estas muy desesperada envolviendo los regalos que se supone traen tus mejores deseos para la navidad

– Mira quien lo dice... – dijo rompiendo el moño con el que había estado batallando – el señor de los buenos deseos navideños

– Deja ya de seguir echándome eso en cara! – dijo exasperado – Todos los días la gente me lo recuerda! No necesito que la única persona de la que de verdad me duelen las críticas lo siga haciendo

Hermione guardo silencio y se tranquilizo un poco, eso era lo único que necesitaba: un poco de demostración de afecto por parte de Ron. Últimamente habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero Ron estaba tan distraído que ya no le había hecho ningún comentario de aprecio.

– Lo siento – mascullo

– Hermione, se que has estado alterada pero he tratado de ayudarte lo mas posible...

– Si lo se

– Entonces trata de tranquilizarte, si acaso estas pensando que tendrás mucho trabajo también piensa que yo iré a ayudarte, no como castigo, sino porque quiero

– Gracias Ron – lo miro – pero no he estado pensando en el trabajo tanto

– Entonces? – pregunto Ron extrañado

– Pues... – soltó el regalo un momento – en la situación de... nosotros

Ron no dijo nada por un momento, Hermione temía que quizá el ya no quería hablar del asunto pero estaba equivocada

– Yo también he pensado en eso... la verdad es que mi comentario de despertarnos desnudos fue... una tontería, no debí de decirlo, pensarás que he estado fantaseando contigo...

Ella hizo una mueca, eso le hubiera gustado, siempre y cuando no fantaseara cosas fuera de lo normal.

– No te preocupes por eso... – Hermione quería saber si el había encontrado a alguien - Ron, tu tienes mucho contacto... intimo.. con la gente que sigue al equipo?

Ron carraspeo nervioso, bueno algunas veces, pero no tanto

– He conocido algunas chicas, y ... emh, no niego que algunas veces me he encontrado con alguien que me hace sentir a gusto

– Vaya...

Se quedaron en silencio mas tiempo, Hermione sentía punzadas de celos al pensar en eso, como sería el? Sería tierno? O tan apasionado que a veces era egoísta?

– Pero... nunca me he sentido tan a gusto con alguien como cuando estoy contigo – lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella levanto la cara y lo miro

– En serio? – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

– Si – lo dijo casi en un susurro

– Pero si nunca hemos estado juntos... ya sabes... de esa manera...

– Lo se – el le acaricio distraídamente un mechón del cabello y se acerco mas a ella – pero... me siento a gusto haciendo contigo cosas rutinarias y no dejo de pensar que quizá... si tu y yo... pienso que debe ser maravilloso...

Hermione se sintió muy vulnerable, el corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte, porque Ron tuvo que decirle eso? Como dejar un comentario como ese al aire, como ignorarlo, como ver a Ron después de eso y no querer quitarle la duda...?

– Hermione, me he estado muriendo por...

Ron se acerco casi completamente a ella, ella contuvo el aliento, vio sus pecas, se mordió un labio

– Por que Ron? – dijo con un suspiro

Ron se acerco totalmente, puso una mano en su nuca y con la otra la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo y empezó a besarla, despacio, Hermione le correspondió inmediatamente, Ron al notar esto fue subiendo la intensidad poco a poco, Hermione respondía de la misma manera que el, no sabía como pero ya lo estaba abrazando. Ron se separo de los labios y beso el cuello, los ojos de Hermione temblaron un poco, Ron besaba el cuello y el hombro pegado a el, olía delicadamente a perfume, al morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione oyó como esta soltaba un profundo y entrecortado gemido, ella lo atrajo nuevamente hacia la boca. Los regalos se podían ir al diablo, siguieron así unos minutos mas

– Hermione... – dijo Ron casi sin separarse de ella

– Mmmh? – respondió con los ojos todavía cerrados

–... te amo

Hermione tardo un poco en digerir la información, Ron siguió como si nada, de hecho Ron se sentía aliviado, eso se lo había tragado por mucho tiempo, ella todavía no tenía muy en claro si ya lo amaba, sabía que sentía algo por el pero no sabía si era una combinación de cariño con atracción o era amor. No le contesto nada, y Ron parecía no notarlo porque seguía besándola dedicadamente. A Hermione solo un tabú le impidió llevarse a Ron a su recámara. La intensidad de los besos y las caricias se iba incrementando, Ron quería estar mas íntimamente con ella, le decía cosas al oído que hubieran sonrojado a mas de uno, pero pensó que el no iba a tomar la iniciativa de dirigirla hacía la recámara, no ahora, si ella tomaba la iniciativa el aceptaría encantado. Ella pensaba que si el la dirigía a la recámara ella no iba a poder negarse.

Se oyó un plop resultado de la aparición de Harry, paso de blanco a rojo de solo mirarlos, Hermione y Ron se soltaron de repente y vieron como estaban casi enredados uno en el otro, se separaron presurosos y se le quedaron viendo a Harry

– Emmh perdón – Harry carraspeo – no quise interrumpir... no pensé que quizá... ustedes estarían...

– No... no te preocupes Harry... – dijo Ron – será mejor que me vaya, mañana es navidad y ... todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer...

Ron se puso de pie y trato de tomar con las manos algunos de los regalos que todavía no estaban envueltos, se le caían torpemente, estaba muy apenado, Hermione vio la incomoda situación y trato de ayudarlo, pero esto empeoro las cosas, Harry no se iba, Hermione le dirigió una mirada y movió la boca diciendo 'Lárgate' Harry asintió nervioso y dijo

– Voy al baño, me duele el estómago – ay Harry!

Cuando Harry desapareció, Hermione tomo de la mano a Ron y lo calmo

– Ron... cálmate

– Hermione es que ... me dio algo de pena

– Que te vieran besándote conmigo?

– Nunca. Es que quizá estábamos... algo... enredados

–... – Hermione carraspeo – bueno si, tienes razón... pero fue solo la impresión de la primera vez...

– La primera vez? – sonrió

– Pues... si... supongo... quieres...?

Ron ya la estaba besando de nuevo, cuando se separo, le dijo

– Bueno, será mejor que me vaya... no hemos envuelto esto...

– No importa, valió la pena...

Ron le dio un pequeño beso esta vez y desapareció con sus regalos. Hermione se dejo caer en el sillón y grito

– Ya puedes salir Harry!

Harry salió despacio, y le pregunto

– Pero que diablos han estado haciendo?

– A que te refieres?

– Pues... se estaban besando y – la apunto con el dedo – por lo visto, si yo no hubiera llegado la cosa se hubiera puesto mas... fea

– Fea? No seas idiota Harry! No es fea! Y no íbamos a hacer nada!

– No conoces a Ron Hermione, algunas veces no pierde el tiempo

– Harry no necesito que digas como es Ron, yo lo conozco!

– Bueno perdón... – Harry reflexiono un poco – lo siento no quise faltarte el respeto...

– No me lo faltaste... – dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Hermione... – dijo Harry con algo de tacto – se que Ron nunca trataría de hacerte ningún daño... o de aprovecharse de ti

– Lo se – se acomodo mas en el sillón – dime algo Harry, en verdad Ron se va con muchas chicas?

– Mmmhh – Harry pensó que si, pero luego decidió que el no era nadie para ventilar esas cosas – pues... algunas veces, cuando esta de buen humor y encuentra a alguien que le cae bien, uno conoce a mucha gente agradable Hermione

Hermione bufo molesta, le molestaba el hecho de que Ron fuera tan simpático con la gente, porque fácilmente conquistaba chicas sin querer, ya no era el Ron que no se daba cuenta cuando una chica gustaba de el, Ron ya se daba cuenta, y aunque Ron a veces ignoraba ese hecho, había veces en que conocía a alguien bonita y agradable si se daba la oportunidad se iba con ella, pero nunca llegaba a nada serio porque siempre terminaba comparándolas con Hermione y le parecía que no era completamente feliz con ellas, así que solo no las volvía a llamar, y si se daba la casualidad de que se las encontraba en otro lugar huía de ellas como si fueran Voldemort en persona. Era por eso que tenía fama de ser un conquistador que desechaba fácilmente a sus conquistas, no era por mal educado, sino porque seguía enamorado de Hermione.

Bueno la simpatía de Ron le molestaba solo cuando pensaba que conquistaba chicas, porque la verdad era una cualidad que Hermione adoraba, desde que eran amigos, por eso le caía bien Ron, aunque peleaban era agradable estar con el. Harry la vio pensativa y se animo a decir

– Hermione, cuando seas novia de Ron el no te será infiel si eso es lo que te preocupa..

Hermione volteo a verlo, algo sorprendida

– Si, creo que lo se, pero no dejo de sentir algo de... incomodidad de solo pensarlo

– Celos?

– No celos – trato de aclarar – incomodidad

– Esta bien que tengas celos, es normal, dijiste que los manejabas con Victor, y dijiste que eran parte del paquete de tener un jugador como novio

– Tu sientes celos de Ginny? – pregunto entornando los ojos

– Claro que no – sonrió – ella me es fiel...

– Eso ya lo se, y si, lo es, pero me refiero a que no te "incomoda" pensar que le llegan flores a su consultorio, de pacientes agradecidos tal vez, pero ya vez que existe mucho eso de que los pacientes se enamoran de la enfermera o doctora que los sana..

A Harry le hirvió un poco la sangre cuando lo vio de esa manera, si era cierto, así como Harry tenía un montón de admiradoras Ginny tenía un montón de pacientes agradecidos que de seguro trataban de "agradecerle en persona" el trabajo de ella. Recordó el día que se le cayeron los dientes, el consultorio estaba lleno de flores o tarjetas o algo por el estilo, de "muestras de aprecio". Hermione lo vio y dijo

– Ya vez, no es tan fácil solo aceptarlos y tu Potter no deberías estar tan seguro de lo que tienes, Ginny te adora, eso esta claro, y aunque ella no piense jamás en dejarte por otro, siempre habrá gente que trate de conquistarla, eso es lo que me pasa con Ron, aunque se que siente algo de aprecio...

– Aprecio? – Harry bufo incrédulo – diría que aprecio es poco...

– Bueno – se ruborizo un poco y sonrió en su interior – lo que sea, se que aunque el sienta algo y no piense en engañarme, siempre habrá alguien que trate de conquistarlo

– Tienes razón Hermione, y ahora que haremos?

– No seas tonto Harry! Te lo digo porque eso es lo que se hace en las relaciones, siempre hay que estar alimentando el amor... porque cualquier día se te puede ir

Harry pensó que al día siguiente cambiaría el libro de quidditch que tenía pensado regalarle a Ginny por algo que fuera mas personal.

En el departamento de Ron, Ron terminaba de envolver los regalos con magia, Ginny apareció con una caja que contenía el regalo de Harry sin envolver

– Ron podrías ayudarme a envolver esto?

– No Ginny – dijo Ron un poco desesperado – que no ves que trato de terminar lo mío?

– Que le compraste a Hermione?

– Un brazalete...

– A ver, enséñamelo – decía impaciente Ginny

– No, lo verás mañana, ya esta envuelto, lo tengo desde hace una semana, tu que le compraste a Harry?

– Nada, hice el regalo... – Ron puso los ojos en blanco

– En serio, y que le hiciste?

– No te lo diré sino me enseñas el brazalete

– Olvídalo, no me interesa tanto, solo preguntaba por cortesía...

– Idiota

– Ahora bese a Hermione...

– Que? – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos – porque?

– Como que porque? – añadió con fastidio – Ginny ya no aguanto, necesito decirle que sea mi novia

– Díselo! – Ginny pensó un poco – No espera, acaba de terminar con Krum

– Y que? – repuso enfadado

– Pues como que "y que?". Todavía es muy pronto

– Tu te hiciste novia de Harry a los pocos días de terminar con el anterior!

– Bueno pero... eso era diferente

– Porque era diferente?

– Porque yo no estaba enamorada del anterior! Hermione estuvo enamorada de Victor – Ron bufo – aunque te moleste Ron!

– No me interesa lo que digas, es desesperante perder el maldito tiempo!

– Haz lo que quieras, te lo advierto por si te dice que no!

– En verdad – Ron parecía serio – crees que me diga que no?

– No – Ginny se acerco a el comprensiva – quizá no, le gustas, se nota, se le noto en el beso que se dieron?

–... – Ron sonrió embobado – si, si se le noto, y creo que a mi también, si no fuera por el estúpido de Harry – Ginny abrió la boca indignada – estaríamos en eso todavía

– Cuéntame que paso...

Ron le contó a Ginny todo, como se había sentido y Ginny sonreía feliz, estaba contenta porque su hermano parecía que por fin pensaba hasta en casarse y tener hijos, eso era lo que ella pensaba porque Ron nunca lo menciono, a Ginny le gustaba imaginar de mas. Ginny hacía muchas preguntas, y Ron finalmente tomo una decisión, la que el pensaba que era la mejor.

* * *

Hola, esta vez las voy a dejar con la duda de la decision de Ron, ni siquiera tengo idea de que es lo que voy a hacer, Ron a mi también me tiene con la duda.

Una aclaración que hago de la historia, Krum no es malo, lo que pasa es que queremos tanto a Ron que como Krum es su "enemigo" pues lo hacemos enemigo nuestro también. Krum solo esta enojado como creo que nos enajoriamos cualquiera de nosotros al ver que te estan bajando a tu pareja. Por eso reacciona furioso, pero es mas calmado que Ron, cualquier fan lo sabe. Trato de mantener la personalidad que Rowling les ha dado a los personajes en los libros.

Gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejando, realmente me animan a seguirle con la historia


	14. Dia de Navidad

Cuando Hermione se despertó, se estiro con calma, se levanto tranquila de la cama, se sentía muy relajada, parecía que no había nada que la pudiera poner de mal humor ese día, no se había dado cuenta que estaba tarareando una canción, así que eso era lo que se sentía después de una tanda de besos con Ron... genial. Harry no estaba, había una nota en la mesa en la que le decía que volvería en un rato, había ido a cambiar un regalo. Decidió empezar a arreglarse, tenía una comida con sus padres y su familia, después sus padres y ella estaban invitados con los Weasley a la cena de navidad. Cuando estaba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje Harry llego al departamento

– Hola – saludo Harry – que guapa. A donde irás?

– Iré a comer con mi familia, los alcanzare en la madriguera en la tarde. Y gracias por lo de guapa, tu te ves fatal por cierto

– Sabes la cantidad de gente que hay en las tiendas este día? – decía exasperado

– Me imagino, eso le pasa a la gente por hacer las cosas a última hora – Hermione se puso los zapatos y tomo su abrigo

– No era a última hora, cambie el regalo de Ginny, le había comprado un libro de quidditch – Harry no vio a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco – y decidió cambiarlo por algo mejor, algo mas de novios

– Me alegro, el libro era algo estúpido no crees? Que compraste?

– Mira

Harry le mostró a Hermione una pequeña cajita que contenía un par de aretes preciosos de esmeraldas, no eran grandes, eran sencillos y exquisitos.

– Te luciste Harry! Son preciosos

– Si, el día que me ayudo a comprar ropa, salí de la tienda a comprar una rosa mientras Ginny se distrajo viendo estos aretes, la vendedora me ayudo porque se acordaba del pelo de Ginny y dijo que estos eran los que a ella le habían gustado, pero que le habían parecido algo costosos, la vendedora me dijo además que lucirán mas las esmeraldas al perderse en el cabello rojo de Ginny, tu crees eso? – pregunto para asegurarse que no había hecho una mala compra, Hermione sonrió

– Se le verán preciosos Harry, estoy segura que le encantaran, ya lo veras. – Hermione tomo su bolso – Bueno me voy, te veo en la noche, podrías llevarte también mis regalos para los Weasley por favor, no quiero ir cargando

Harry asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirla. Cuando cerro la puerta vio que había un desastre en el departamento, papel de envoltura, tijeras, moños, demasiados regalos, libros de Hermione... bueno que se le iba a hacer, tomo un baño y empezó a buscar que ponerse, traía la toalla amarrada a la cintura, saco unos jeans y una camiseta de algodón, pero hacía frío, el típico sweater Weasley se lo darían hasta en la noche, los demás estaban muy gastados, no encontraba que ponerse entre la camiseta y la capa. Tomo el sweater menos gastado que encontró, cuando se quito la toalla para vestirse Ginny apareció con un plop

– Agghh! – grito y se tapo los ojos y le dio la espalda a Harry

Harry se apresuro a taparse con la toalla

– Ginny! Porque no revisas primero! – estaba completamente rojo

– Perdón Harry, no volverá a pasar, te espero en la sala

Ginny se dirigió a la sala tapándose todavía los ojos con las manos que tropezó con la mesita de café y cayo, se levanto sobándose la adolorida espinilla y maldiciendo. Harry salio con los jeans y la camiseta y su pelo revuelto como siempre.

– Estas bien? – Harry se inclino frente a Ginny y le tomo la pierna sobando – Quieres ir por algún remedio al hospital?

Ginny hacía gestos de dolor, el golpe había sido duro, le dolía mucho, asintió y trato de pararse pero una mueca de dolor le indico a Harry que no podía hacerlo, Harry la sentó y fue por su abrigo y unos zapatos, cargo a Ginny que soltaba sonidos de dolor y se apareció en el consultorio de ella, deposito a Ginny en una de las mullidas sillas para los pacientes

– Cual poción tomo?

– El frasco verde que esta en el estante

– Este? – Harry le mostró a Ginny un frasco que tenía una etiqueta con una calavera y dos huesos atravesados formando una cruz

– Harry acaso me quieres matar? – Ginny estaba de mal humor debido al duro golpe – El opaco...

Harry tomo otro frasco, Ginny le indico que pusiera un poco de líquido en un algodón y lo pasará por la zona golpeada, a Ginny le ardió un poco pero apretó los dientes para no parecer una cobarde, rápidamente el dolor desapareció.

– Mejor?

– Si, gracias amor, por eso te amo

Harry abrió mucho los ojos mientras tiraba el algodón y ponía el frasco en el lugar, se quedo estático, Ginny se quedo sin respiración un momento, Harry quizá no quería escuchar eso tan pronto, se le salio, no pensaba decirlo así, se imaginaba que se lo diría después de una situación muy romántica pero no, había sido ahí.

– Harry... yo...

Harry se volteo hacia ella y no dejo que ella terminara porque la interrumpió

– Yo también – parecía que tenía la garganta seca

– Que? – Ginny lo miraba interrogante y desconcertada

– Yo también te amo

El corazón de Ginny se acelero, el de Harry ya estaba acelerado. Ginny se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre el, Harry la cargo para poder darle un beso. Ginny se separo y todavía cargada por Harry le pregunto muy seria

– No lo dijiste solo porque yo lo dije verdad?

– No tonta! Lo dije por la misma razón que tu!

Ginny mostró su sonrisa y le dio un largo beso a Harry. A ella le habían dicho un montón de veces esas dos palabras, pero la mayoría no significaba nada. A Harry nadie se las había dicho, y también era la primera vez que las decía.

Ron se despertó hasta las dos de la tarde, tardo mucho en dormirse la noche anterior, salio de su recámara y descubrió que no había nadie. No sabía si Ginny se había ido ya a la madriguera porque su madre le había pedido que le ayudará a preparar un pastel o si andaba por ahí perdiendo el tiempo con Harry, aposto por lo segundo. Que mas le daba si Ginny hiciera o no pastel, el no podía comer. Tomo el profeta y empezó a hojearlo, descubrió que venia un pequeño articulo sobre Harry, unas chicas le dijeron a una periodista del Profeta que Harry Potter andaba de manita sudada con una chica pelirroja que parecía que tenía muy mal humor, Ron chasqueo la lengua con ironía. Se levanto y se preparo un sándwich, estaba disfrutándolo con gusto cuando Ginny hizo su aparición con Harry que no dejaba de tomarla de la mano

– Hola flojo – dijo sonriendo – veo que ya te levantaste…

– Veo que eres inteligente Ginny…

– Hola mi besucón amigo… - dijo Harry con sorna

Ron volteo a verlo de mala gana y le torció una sonrisa, tenía ganas de contestarle que mejor se callara porque el también le sabía algunas cosas pero decidió no arruinar el día de navidad. Ginny y Harry tomaron los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse también ellos algo de comer. Harry preparaba la comida de Ginny y Ginny preparaba la de Harry "Idiotas" pensó Ron "que cada quien se prepare la suya".

– Oye Ginny – dijo Ron tragando – que no se suponía que irías a ayudar a mamá con la cena?

Ginny hizo una mueca de pánico, era cierto, ella había ido al departamento de Harry a decirle que no podía irse con el, sino que lo esperaba allá. Se apresuro al cuarto para tomar sus cosas

– Es cierto Ron, como puedes ser tan idiota para no recordármelo!

– Ginny se supone que tu ya … - dijo Ron entre desconcertado y molesto

– Cállate Ron! Si mamá se enoja le diré que ha sido por tu culpa, debías recordármelo

Ron bufo molesto, Harry se sintió un poco culpable porque sabía que Ron no era el que había tenido la culpa. Ginny salio presurosa de la habitación con un montón de ropa en la mano, seguramente la que se pondría en la noche, se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente

– Lo siento cariño, olvide decirte que tenía que llegar temprano a la madriguera y que te espero all�, no podremos irnos juntos

– No te preocupes amor – dijo Harry levantando una bota que se le había caído a Ginny por las prisas y depositándola encima del montón de ropa que llevaba ella – te veré all�, como a las 5

– Adiós – tomo polvos flu – A la madriguera!

Y así Ginny desapareció, Ron lo veía interrogante y con un poco de cinismo

– Cariño? Amor? Que diablos son esas ridiculeces?

Harry se puso rojo, había dicho en voz alta enfrente de Ron, lo que le gustaba decir en privado

– N... nada solo un… - carraspeo – apodo

Ron negó con la cabeza, esos idiotas ya se estaban pasando de melosos

– Bueno y – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema – que paso con Hermione?

– Nada

– Ayer yo no vi "nada", te vi a ti y a ella enredados besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y …. Escuche algo que dijiste – Harry lo vio burlonamente

Ron se puso rojo, rojo era poco, casi se ahogo con lo poco que le quedaba del sándwich

– De que diablos estas hablando?

– No te hagas el idiota conmigo Ron, escuche lo de … - carraspeo apenado – el rose de…

– Sssshhh! – se apresuro a decir Ron – cállate Harry! Eso era privado

– Se te estan alborotando muchos las hormonas no crees? Y ni siquiera es tu novia

– No tienes que recordármelo – contesto Ron de mala gana

– Le pedirás que sea tu novia?

Ron movió la cabeza indicándole la respuesta. Harry le pregunto

– Bueno y que harás?

Ron le contó a Harry lo que pensaba hacer respecto al asunto de Hermione. Harry lo escucho paciente y comprensivo. Harry también pensaba que eso era lo mejor. Ron le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara a la joyería para hacer algunas modificaciones urgentes al brazalete que le regalaría a Hermione y Harry acepto de mala gana ya que sabia que las tiendas estaban llenas de gente.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la madriguera el señor Weasley estaba hablando alegremente con sus hijos, Ginny todavía no bajaba porque se estaba terminando de arreglar. Hermione todavía no llegaba. Los gemelos acorralaron a Ron para cobrarle lo que habían perdido en los dulces que habían tenido que regalar en el partido de quidditch y aunque al principio a Ron le pareció una broma, se lo tomo en serio cuando Fred le mando un hechizo que hizo que le crecieran los pelos de la nariz hasta las rodillas. Ron hecho una maldición y en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a Hermione con sus padres sonriendo ante la escena. Ron que quería que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergüenza, trato de arreglar su aspecto jalando los dos mechones de pelo fuertemente para tratar de arrancarlos, pero esto le produjo un gran dolor, los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas y soltó un grito estruendoso . Hermione riendo se acerco a el y con un hechizo desapareció los largos y asquerosos mechones. Ron se sobaba la nariz

– Pero Ron – dijo Hermione – quien te ha hecho esto?

– El idiota de Fred, pero me las va a pagar

– Hola Ronald – saludo la mamá de Hermione – te lastimaste mucho?

– Pero querida – dijo el señor Granger tratando de sonar compresivo – solo alguien muy tonto no sabe que jalarse un pelo de la nariz duele un montón, ah que chico tan distraído

Ron lo miro de mala gana, pero su expresión se suavizo cuando Hermione le indico que tolerara a su padre

– Señores Gragner – saludo el Sr Weasley – pero que gusto que hayan podido venir, Hermione es como de la familia, esta no sería una navidad en familia si ella y Harry no estuvieran aquí, bienvenidos – el Sr Weasley parecía de repente extrañamente ansioso

– Ah Sr Weasley – dijo el Sr Granger – aquí le traje la calculadora que le prometi, deje le muestro como funciona…

Los dos señores se alejaron a la sala, con que eso era, el Sr Weasley estaba esperando un cachivache muggle. Molly se acerco amable como siempre a la Sra Granger y se la llevo a la cocina para platicar mas a gusto, a los cinco minutos llamo a Hermione

– Linda, puedes venir un segundo por favor?

A Hermione eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero fue, ahí ya estaba Ginny saludando a la mamá de Hermione y contándole que ya era novia de Harry

– Dígame señora Weasley…

– Querida, quiero saber si ya aclaraste las cosas entre Victor Krum y tu? Porque el pleito con Ron fue…

– Que pleito Hermione? – inquirió la mamá de Hermione – que paso con Victor?

Hermione no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento, Ginny abrio los ojos a Hermione y trato de marcharse pero su madre la detuvo con el brazo, Ginny se sentó resignada

– Ah si mam�, olvide decirte que Victor y yo ya… terminamos

– Pero porque Hermione? Victor era muy buen muchacho, que paso?

– Y eso no es todo Jane – dijo Molly dirigiéndose a la mamá de Hermione – Ron y Victor se molieron a golpes en un partido, y – dijo viendo a Hermione – al parecer fue por Hermione

– Hermione – dijo con su voz mandona – explica que paso

– Mam�, señora Weasley, miren lo que pasa es que Victor y yo ya no nos llevábamos bien y decidimos terminar

– Victor la mando al diablo mamá – agrego Ginny – bueno… Hermione también lo mando a el. Victor no quería que Hermione le hablara a Ron

– Eso es ridículo! – agrego Molly molesta – no pueden dejar de verse, son amigos desde muy chicos

– Hermione – agrego su madre – hiciste bien, un hombre que te prohíbe ver a tus amigos no te quiere.

– Imagínese señora Grangner – dijo Ginny – Victor estaba celoso de Ron

– Hermione – dijo la señora Weasley – Ron es un chico muy bueno, a veces es algo testarudo pero es bueno

– Lo se señora

– No juegues con Ron, el si te quiere

– Mi hija no jugaría con Ron nunca Molly. Ella también lo quiere

– Me refiero a que la quiere como mujer Jane, no como amiga

– Hermione tu que sientes por Ronald? – inquirió su madre. Todas la miraron

– Pues… yo… creo que… - tomo aire decidida, trato de no sonar grosera – lo que sienta por el, primero se lo diré a el, no a ustedes. Esta conversación se termino

Salio de ahí con la frente en alto, después regreso y pregunto

– No están molestas conmigo verdad?

– No – dijeron las tres

Hermione salio de ahí mas calmada. Ginny, Molly y Jane se miraron en silencio

– Lo ama – dijo Ginny

– Lo adora – dijo Jane

– Por fin Hermione será mi nuera – dijo Molly

– Mam�, primero el tonto de Ron tiene que declararse

Se pasaron la velada platicando y cuando la cena estuvo servida comieron a gusto, Ron se sintió un poco incomodo cuando su madre lo miraba a el y luego a Hermione y soltaba un gritito de entusiasmo, y si le preguntaban que qué tenía decía que nada, que había amor en el aire. Ron y Hermione se miraban avergonzados. Ron trataba de acariciar la pierna de Hermione por debajo de la mesa con su pierna. Harry que estaba al lado de Hermione, enfrente de Ron, abrió mucho los ojos e hizo su silla para atrás

– Que diablos te pasa Ron? Que estas haciendo? – pregunto Harry

– Que pasa Harry? – pregunto Ginny

– Tu hermano me esta… tocando

– Oye Ginny – dijo George con sorna – creo que Ron esta tratando de quitarte el novio

– Cállate George! – dijeron indignados Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

– Hermione – dijo Fred burlándose – deberías de cambiarle el lugar a Harry para ver si así Ron le atina

– Fred! George! – dijo Molly – no tendrán postre – Fred y George hicieron una mueca de disgusto – debería de darles vergüenza. Tratan de avergonzar a su hermano con la chica que le gusta – Ron se puso rojo, el señor Granger se atraganto pero no dijo nada – Sigue comiendo hijito

Ginny se reía por lo bajo y miraba a Harry divertida, a Harry no le quedo otra que seguirle el juego, la situación había sido graciosa. Ron solo miraba su plato, ya no podía ver a los ojos a Hermione, a sus papas! Idiotas gemelos malditos hijos de su… Ups… Sintió algo en la rodilla, algo lo estaba acariciando, algo suave, con mucho disimulo miro por el mantel, vio la zapatilla de Hermione. Levanto los ojos y la miro nervioso, ella le regreso una mirada cómplice, quito el pie y siguió como si nada. Ron estaba muy nervioso.

A la hora del postre, en medio de tanta gente, Ron se acerco con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón a Hermione y en voz muy baja casi sin mover los labios le dijo

– Que rayos fue eso de la mesa?

– Nada – ella lo miro inocente

– Me parece que me estabas coqueteando…

Hermione lo miro, le guiño un ojo y se alejo de el. Ron se quedo sonriendo como si no creyera lo que había pasado, algo desconcertado. Cuando abrieron los regalos, Ron se guardo el suyo para Hermione para dárselo en privado. Ginny salto de gusto cuando vio los pendientes que le regalo Harry, Harry también sonrió contento cuando vio que el regalo que había hecho Ginny era un sweater precioso negro, junto con un gorro y unos guantes que hacían juego, inmediatamente se los puso para demostrarle que le había gustado mucho, y de hecho así era.

Hermione le regalo a Ron una pequeña televisión, Ron sonrío encantado cuando la vio pero el señor Weasley se la arrebato de las manos para curiosearla a gusto, lastima que ahí no había "eclectisidad". A Hermione le entristeció un poco el hecho de que al parecer Ron tenía regalos para todos, excepto para ella. Después de abrir los regalos todos convivieron un rato mas y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo cargando los regalos de cada quien, Hermione esperaba irse con Harry, Ginny y Ron, por lo que ellos fueron los últimos que se quedaron en la sala cuando todos se fueron a dormir. De un momento a otro la situación pareció tornarse mas intima para Harry y Ginny, que sin importar que Ron y Hermione estuvieran enfrente de ellos se empezaron a besar. Ron le dijo a Hermione

– Mejor salimos un rato no?

– Creo que mejor me voy Ron – dijo un poco triste – estoy algo cansada

– Pero que dices? – dijo tratando de animarla – Vamos, solo un momento y luego yo te llevare, te lo prometo

– Esta bien

Se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron, estaba helado pero iban bien abrigados, aun as� Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros y Hermione no protesto. Caminaron por 10 minutos platicando de cosas sin importancia, algunas veces veían a lo lejos fuegos artificiales y se quedaban mirándolos.

– Hermione de verdad me gusto mucho la televisión, gracias

– No tiene importancia, sabía que te gustaría, así podrás ver las novelas

– Yo no veo novelas! – dijo un poco indignado – esa vez fue un error...

– Esta bien, esta bien, no te alteres, no ves novelas

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Ron hablo de nuevo

– Te preguntaras porque no te he dado tu regalo – tenía la garganta seca

– Ehm... no, no para nada

– Si te compre algo, pero quería dártelo en privado

A Hermione se le seco la garganta, sintió un alivio en su interior, no por el regalo, sino porque confirmo que Ron no se había olvidado de ella. A Ron le empezó a latir mucho el corazón y saco un estuche que contenía el brazalete de Hermione, se lo entrego, ella lo abrió despacio y se quedo deslumbrada cuando lo vio, era precioso, sencillo y con algunas incrustaciones.

– Ron esto es... – estaba encantada – maravilloso, esta precioso, pero es demasiado...

– Claro que no tonta – sonrió – nada es demasiado

– Gracias Ron – lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se lo iba a poner cuando Ron le dijo

– Espera, tiene algo escrito en la parte de atrás

Hermione lo miro extrañada y le dio vuelta al brazalete, ahí con letras muy pequeñas decía "Para Hermione, el día que aceptaste ser mi novia". Ella sonrió entre desconcertada y curiosa, el tomo el brazalete y se lo puso, se paro enfrente de ella y la atrajo hacia el tomándola de la cintura

– Bueno y que dices... si quieres ser mi novia? No puedes decir que no, ya te puse el brazalete

– Y me lo voy a quedar – ella sonrió – claro que si quiero ser tu novia

El la cargo para darle un largo beso, se separaban de vez en cuando para tomar aire pero no podían dejar de besarse. Después de un rato decidieron volver a la casa parándose de vez en cuando para besarse de nuevo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la madriguera Hermione quedo atrapada entre esta y Ron que parecía que necesitaba un poco mas de privacidad antes de entrar. Ron tuvo que sostenerla para que Hermione no cayera de espaldas cuando Ginny abrió la puerta

– Bueno y? – pregunto Ginny sonriente. Harry los veía desde el fondo

– Les presento a mi novia – dijo Ron sonriente

Ginny lanzo un gritito de entusiasmo y le arrebato a Hermione a Ron para darle un abrazo. Harry puso la mano en el hombro de Ron dándole unas palmaditas para indicarle que estaba contento por ellos. Harry sabía que era lo que Ron y Hermione sentían en ese momento, el ya lo había experimentado. Los gritos de Ginny hicieron que Molly y Arthur despertaran y bajaran a ver que estaba pasando

– Mam�! Pap�! Hermione ya es novia de Ron!

Molly soltó un grito de alegría y abrazo a Ron posesiva y cariñosamente. El señor Weasley abrazo a Hermione y le dio un paternal beso en la frente. Al cabo de un rato los cuatro decidieron ir a su departamento, Hermione tardo un poco en despedirse de Ron, pero el sueño termino separándolos, no importaba, se verían los siguientes días y ya podían besarse y abrazarse cuando quisieran.

* * *

Hola. Supongo que era lo que todas querían jejeje Se que tarde mucho pero ya saben que los examenes no esperan. Gracias por sus reviews y espero me sigan dejando!


	15. La primer cena

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin muchas novedades, solo que Hermione y Ron empezaron a disfrutar su noviazgo. Cuando Hermione salía del trabajo Ron ya la estaba esperando para irse caminando o para ir a divertirse a algún lado. Hermione quería disfrutarlo lo mas que podía porque el tiempo de suspensión de Ron estaba llegando a su fin y sabía que pronto se iría a entrenar de nuevo. Ginny estuvo tristeando un poco cuando Harry tuvo que regresar a los entrenamientos en Irlanda, pero Harry se daba el lujo de poder visitarla al menos tres veces por semana, no debió de acostumbrarse a verla todos los días porque ahora le resultaba muy difícil estar lejos.

El entrenador echaba chispas sin Ron y desahogaba su frustración con el pobre chico que lo cubría. Los demás chicos del equipo parecían que habían encontrado el amor en navidad porque de repente los que quedaban solteros ya tenían novias, así que se pusieron de acuerdo con el entrenador para que les dejara mas días libres a la semana y pudieran ver a sus novias. El entrenador accedió en parte, porque les dijo que entrenarían de Lunes a Jueves todo el día y el viernes en la mañana podían viajar a donde quisieran, pero si había partido en los días que tenían libres tenían que cumplir, al menos a los partidos podían invitar a sus novias.

El día anterior a la partida de Ron, Hermione se lo tomo libre, y anduvo con el todo el día tratando de aprovechar cada momento, no se soltaban, si no andaban abrazados andaban de la mano, de vez en cuando paraban para darse un beso.

– Ron va a ser difícil cuando te vayas...

– Ni me lo digas... – exasperado – yo también la pasare mal, pero tratare de venir lo mas que pueda, ya vez que Harry comento que le pidieron ayuda al entrenador con los días libres

– Pero que tal si contigo no es igual? Que tal si a ti no te da los mismos privilegios que a los demás

– Hermione – trato de sonar tranquilizador – Harry dijo que cuando volviera el entrenador me tomaría en sus brazos, dice que anda de muy mal humor sin mi

– El se pone de mal humor sin ti y a mi me pasará lo mismo

– Hermione, yo también te voy a extrañar – la beso – lo sabes bien, pero no quiero que te estreses por eso, vendré lo mas que pueda

– Trataré. Será difícil

– Lo se

El día que Ron partió Hermione se fue sola caminando a su departamento, paso por dos botes de helado y se dirigió a casa de Ginny. Ginny le abrió la puerta y Hermione vio que llevaba ropa muy cómoda, Hermione le entrego los dos botes de helado y le dijo que iría a cambiarse y estaría con ella en un segundo. Cuando Hermione llego Ginny ya había avanzado con su bote de helado y Hermione tomo el suyo y se sentó en el sofá, se pusieron a ver una película que transmitían en la pequeña tele que Hermione le regalo a Ron.

– Somos patéticas no crees Hermione?

– Algo – tomo una cucharada de su helado

– Míranos! Estamos aquí todas fodongas y comiendo, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos libre

Hermione la miro, ya sabía que podían hacer

– Enséñame a cocinar – propuso Hermione

– Que? – dijo algo sorprendida

– Vamos... siempre se quejan de que cocino fatal, podrías enseñarme, tu lo traes en los genes

– Tu madre es buena cocinera también - Ginny lo pensó - quizá solo haya que encontrar en que genes lo traes tu

Y poniendo el helado en el refrigerador se dispusieron a tratar de cocinar un sencillo estofado. Ginny era gritona como maestra pero Hermione trato de no perder la paciencia y el estofado estuvo rico.

Cuando Ron llego el viernes a mediodía a la oficina de Hermione ella estaba oculta detrás de una pila de documentos muy concentrada y muy guapa, Hermione se había arreglado mas de la cuenta por si Ron llegaba por ella, Ron todavía iba con su maleta y tenía el aspecto de que se había levantado muy temprano. Hermione ni se dio cuenta de quien fue la persona que entro a su oficina porque dijo 'Pase' muy distraídamente

– Veo que no me esperabas – dijo Ron con ironía

– Ron! – sonrío – que bueno que volviste

Ella se levanto de su silla y se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que se besaban. Cuando se separaron Hermione le dijo

– Y como te fue? El entrenador te extraño mucho?

– Y que lo digas! – Ron se dejo caer exhausto en una silla – Me advirtió que no volviera a hacer estupideces porque no quería volver a suspenderme. Y todos dicen que el humor le mejoro demasiado, así que no quiero ni imaginarme como estaba antes de que yo llegara

– Yo también te extrañe – dijo sonando muy melosa y pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Hermione no era así, Ron tampoco

– Yo te extrañe mas a ti – dijo rosando su nariz con la de Hermione

– Engorde un poco no te parece? – dijo esperando que Ron no reconociera el kilo que tenía de mas debido al helado que estuvo comiendo y a probar todos los platillos que estuvo cocinando

– Mmmm – dijo mirándola – no me parece, me parece que te ves bien, de hecho, me parece que te ves excelentemente bien, quieres ir ahora en la noche por ahí? Podríamos ir a cenar

– Que te parece si mejor yo te invito a cenar al departamento?

Ron se quedo en blanco, guacala, no quería comer nada que Hermione preparaba, pero la cara de Hermione se veía tan esperanzada de que dijera que si que no quería desilusionarla

– Bueno... – titubeo

– Aprendí algo de cocina, no te preocupes

– Esta bien, no quieres que lleve nada? – trato de no sonar grosero – digo un postre o algo por el estilo... por si la comida se quema o algo...

– No seas tonto – río – no se quemara

– Bueno... entonces... supongo que acepto

– Ah que bien! – Hermione dio unos pequeños aplausos – Ya verás que te voy a sorprender

Ron estuvo ahí un rato mas y almorzó con ella, lo que el supuso su comida mas decente del día, como Hermione tenía mucho que hacer el se despidió para ir a descansar un rato. En cuanto Hermione termino su trabajo corrió (bueno se apareció) en su departamento, un día antes dejo todo listo para no perder tiempo en cortar cosas y sazonar carne, vio a Harry comiéndose uno de los cortes que tenía separado para Ron

– Pero Harry, que rayos haces?

– Lo siento – trago – como estas? Esta carne era tuya? Supuse que Ginny me la dejo para que comiera algo cuando llegara, esta bien sazonada...

– Gracias, lo siento, estoy bien, tu como estas?

– Mas o menos, me quedare aquí a ver la televisión – Harry se veía un poco deprimido – si quieres traeré mas carne... no comí mucha

– No déjalo – se acerco a el – prepare mas, no te preocupes. No saldrás con Ginny?

– No – dijo cortante

– Porque? – pregunto extrañada mientras sacaba los ingredientes para la cena

– No quiero hablar de eso...

– Harry...

Harry hizo una cara de fastidio, estaba enojado con Ginny, por algo que paso esa tarde cuando el quiso sorprenderla llegando a su consultorio. Harry le contó lo que había sucedido

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Entro en el hospital y le dijo a una de la enfermeras que no le avisará a Ginny que Harry Potter estaba ahí, la sorprendería, aunque la enfermera le dijo que ella estaba en una consulta el no la quiso escuchar. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho a unas enfermeras cuchicheando sobre el paciente de Weasley, las enfermeras creían que estaba guapo, Harry bufo ante ese comentario. Cuando Harry entreabrió la puerta del consultorio de Ginny lo que vio no le gusto nada. Ginny tenía frente a ella a un chico como de 28 años muy guapo, parecía modelo de la revista Corazón de Bruja, el chico sacaba el pecho mucho mas cuando Ginny trataba de escucharle el corazón con un aparato

– Creo su corazón esta muy acelerado, has trabajo mucho últimamente?

– Algo Ginny – pero como diablos le decía Ginny? El debía decirle Dra Weasley, pero que tonto tan igualado

– Cuanto es algo? – se retiro y lo vio

– Como cuatro horas diarias – dijo sonando a mártir

– Eso no es mucho

– Es mucho para una persona delicada como yo, si me canso me arrugo Ginny! – el chico parecía desesperado y en Ginny no se podía leer una expresión

– Entonces te estas alimentando mal? – lo tuteaba?

– No – el chico pareció por un momento indignado – lo que pasa es que quizá... es porque me esta examinando una chica tan linda como tu... que me hace el corazón latir a mil por hora

Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para entrar carraspeando fuertemente y gritando

– Hola Ginny! mi vida! como estas? Ya llego tu novio!

Ginny se le quedo viendo extrañada

– Ho... hola Harry, te importaría? Estoy con un paciente...

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, el chico no se molesto en mirarlo, se estaba examinando las uñas. Harry cerro la puerta fuertemente y cinco minutos después el chico salió con una botellita en la mano, iba a acomodándose el pelo, Harry lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y murmuro "maricón" muy bajo. Ginny salió y le hizo una seña muy seria de que entrara, Harry entro de mala gana. Ginny cerro la puerta y se le quedo viendo cruzada de brazos

– Y bien? – dijo ella – que fue esa escenita?

– Dímelo tu! – exigió Harry – tu eras la que estaba tocando a ese idiota!

– Porque lo estaba examinando! – parecía exasperada

– Ja – dijo con ironía – si como no!

– Pues si no lo quieres creer no lo creas! Que te pasa? No nos vemos en una semana y tu llegas así

– No nos vemos en una semana y tu ya estas con otro chico!

– Es mi paciente! Tengo un montón! Guapos, feos, tontos, listos, chistosos... de todos tipos!

– Aja – Harry la apunto con el dedo acusador – admites que era guapo!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco soltando un sonido de desesperación, Harry empezó a ir de un lado a otro del consultorio diciendo esto y aquello sobre el chico y de vez en cuando acusando a Ginny de tocarlo. Ginny lo veía muy seria pero por dentro se estaba empezando a enojar

– Basta Harry! No tenías derecho a entrar así a mi consultorio, estoy trabajando, yo no llego así contigo

– Lo haces con mis admiradoras!

– Ellas te estaban coqueteando! – se defendió

– Ese chico también lo hacía contigo!

Ginny tartamudeo, ella también lo noto, pero le molesto el hecho de que Harry no la había dejado explicarse, así que le grito "LARGATE DE AQUÍ" y Harry furioso se fue dejándola sola y furiosa. Hay que sentir lastima por los siguientes pacientes que atendió, los que necesitaban una inyección se las puso fuertemente, los que traían un fractura los examino sin ser delicada como siempre.

–– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hermione se le quedo viendo suspendiendo momentáneamente su actividad de cocinar

– Eres un idiota lo sabías Harry?

– Yo? – dijo completamente indignado – Pero porque? Ella es la que estaba ahí con ese chico

– EL estaba ahí porque ELLA es doctora, EL estaba enfermo y Ginny adivina que? Se dedica a sanar gente – dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo

Harry soltó un grito de desesperación, se puso a patalear como si fuera un niño chiquito y luego se calmo. Hermione le explico lo que Harry había hecho mal y Harry a regañadientes lo entendió pero no lo admitió.

– Así que – dijo Hermione – será mejor que te vayas con ella a aclarar las cosas, porque yo necesito el departamento para mi sola. Tendré una cena con Ron y quisiera algo de privacidad

– Hermione... no me correrás de mi departamento. Ahorita no me siento calmado para ir con Ginny

– Harry, este departamento ya lo pagamos entre los dos, así que no es solo tuyo, y me debes el favor, siempre me traía a Ron aquí para que Ginny y tu estuvieran solos haciendo quien sabe que – Harry se sonrojo – así que hazme un favor y lárgate

Harry tomo su abrigo de mala gana y se fue maldiciendo, iría por ahí a caminar, no iría con Ginny, que mala suerte que le debiera tantos favores a Hermione, esa era la segunda vez en el día que lo corrían de un lugar. Hermione salto un poco cuando Harry dio el portazo pero siguió haciendo la cena, hacia mucho tiempo que Harry no tenía un arranque de ira como esos.

Hermione lucia informal pero linda cuando Ron llego, como el también llego en jeans decidió quedarse así. Cuando la cena estuvo lista Hermione la sirvió en unos lindos platos que estaban en la mesa, Ron esperaba lo inevitable, sabía que se iba a enfermar pero no quería desairarla, la veía muy poco como para pasar ese tiempo peleando, mientras Hermione llevaba lo necesario a la mesa, Ron sirvió un poco de vino en las copas, apareció unas velas y las prendió. Cuando Hermione vio las velas dijo

– No pensé en todos los detalles verdad?

– Eso es lo de menos – sonrió – supuse que te gustaría...

– Me gusta... – Hermione dejo los platos y le paso los brazos a Ron por el cuello para poder darle un beso. Ron quiso prolongar esto para evitar cenar, pero Hermione lo soltó y lo apresuro a que comiera

– Vamos, se que no tiene buen aspecto pero te aseguro que no será malo...

Ron vio el plato que tenía enfrente, tenía un aspecto no muy saludable, volteó y miro a Hermione que lo miraba ansiosa, el sonrió falsamente y tomo su tenedor, probo un bocado, era rico, no era lo mejor que había probado pero estaba rico, Hermione lo miraba interrogante y como el estaba masticando le levanto un pulgar demostrándole que si le había gustado. Cuando trago dijo

– Hermione esto esta muy rico, donde aprendiste a hacerlo?

– En serio? – dijo sonriendo – te gusto? – Ron asintió – Ginny me enseño a hacerlo, esta semana estuve practicando y creo que no me quedo del todo mal, lo único que todavía no puedo medir es hacer un pastel, me quedan salados...

– Vas por buen camino – dijo Ron probando un bocado mas grande

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, durante la cena platicaron durante lo vivido esa semana y cuando terminaron de cenar la conversación giro entorno a Ginny y Harry

– Sabes porque Ginny llego molesta? – pregunto Ron

– Si – bufo – Harry se porto como un idiota celoso que es

– Harry celoso? Porque?

Hermione le contó la historia de Harry y Ron como era de esperarse se puso del lado de Harry

– Pues Harry tiene razón, si yo te encontrará así con un tipo me molestaría mucho

– Que? – Hermione se quedo estupefacta – estas bromeando verdad?

– Claro que no! No tienes porque estar en una situación muy íntima con un chico si tienes novio

– Pero Ginny es doctora, ir al doctor a veces es algo íntimo... no te portes tu también como un idiota Ron

– Pues lo siento pero yo creo que Harry tiene razón...

– Es como decir que Ginny la tenía cuando se puso celosa de que Harry estaba repartiendo autógrafos..!

– No – Ron hizo una seña como ridiculizando el comentario – eso era diferente

– En que es diferente? – dijo algo molesta

– Pues en que es parte de nuestro trabajo dar autógrafos

– Ah claro – dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo – seguramente no es parte del trabajo de una doctora examinar a su paciente! Si claro, tienes toda la razón Ron!

Hermione se cruzo de brazos molesta, como era posible que Ron a veces fuera tan idiota, y a veces tan agradable, Ron no estaba molesto, bueno le molesto el hecho de que no tenían que discutir cuando Harry y Ginny peleaban

– Hermione – se acerco a ella – eso es asunto de ellos, no nos enojemos por eso...

Hermione trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Ron la tomo de la barbilla, y aunque ella trato de voltearse Ron insistió, lo miro y su mirada se suavizo, sentía todavía la necesidad de pelear por algo en lo que ella creía, pero decidió que esta vez lo iba a dejar pasar, si Ron alguna vez llegará a hacer algo como eso entonces ahí si que pelearía.

Fueron a sentarse al sillón, se abrazaron y estuvieron platicando entre las pequeñas pausas que hacían cuando no se besaban. Poco a poco el tiempo para hablar escaseo y otra vez se encontraban envueltos el uno en el otro. Ron noto a Hermione muy ansiosa, y decidió tomar la iniciativa, aunque con mucho miedo de que iba a pasar si le decía que no. Ron se paro sin dejar de besarla y la encamino a la habitación de Hermione, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando noto a donde la llevaba Ron y después de 3 segundos de duda los volvió a cerrar encaminándolo también, Hermione abrió los ojos para verlo mientras lo dejaba de besar, el se le quedo mirando y le dijo

– Hermione... yo te quiero... te adoro... – la beso – te amo...

– Yo también te amo Ron... – lo beso

Harry había cenado solo en un modesto restaurante, después de una larga caminata se había calmado un poco, quizá había sido injusto con Ginny, se sentía como un tonto ahora que tenía las cosas claras en su cabezota de burro. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana del restaurante cuando la vio, estaba viendo unos accesorios que vendía una señora en la acera de enfrente, dejo dinero suficiente para pagar su cuenta y salió, le grito "Ginny!" y cuando ella volteó no se podía leer una expresión en su cara, Harry trato de cruzar la acera pero el claxon de un carro lo hizo detenerse, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, cuando al fin Harry estuvo al lado de ella, lo vio arrepentido

– Eres tonto o que? Pudieron atropellarte!

– Lo siento... necesitaba alcanzarte, quiero hablar contigo

– De que? – le volteo la cara y empezó a caminar, Harry la siguió

– Ginny por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, trato de disculparme

– Te escucho – ella se paro y se puso frente a el, viéndolo a los ojos

– Bueno pues... – estaba nervioso, no sabía porque pero lo estaba – por lo de esta tarde, no debía de entrar así a tu consultorio... y creo que no debí de pensar mal de ti

– Crees o lo sabes? – pregunto duramente

– Lo se, lo se... vamos... perdóname... no te enojes tanto... chiquita – Ginny se derritió, le gustaban los apodos así – ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo estando en la misma ciudad y estando enojados... vamos...

Ginny se lanzo a los brazos de el, y le dijo en un tono muy caprichoso que no le gustaba estar enojada con el, Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso tratando de consolar el capricho de Ginny. Ginny era fuerte, pero estaba acostumbrada a que incluso en su familia la consentían un poco.

Cuando Harry llego a su departamento mediante la chimenea, también lo hizo con sigilo, del departamento de Ginny había salido a las 7 de la mañana tratando de no despertar a Ron, si Hermione lo veía llegar a esa hora quizá hasta le daba un sermón, aunque a Harry claro que le parecía que valía la pena porque tuvo una muy buena reconciliación. Se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione que estaba entreabierta y la escena se le hizo muy conocida.

Ron tenía el pecho desnudo y en el se encontraba recargada la cabeza de Hermione, una manta los cubría, a Hermione se le veía la espalda. Como podía dormir Hermione con semejantes ronquidos de Ron? Ya decía Harry que Hermione no roncaba así cuando escucho ese ruido desde la sala.

Vaya... las cosas estaban cambiando... Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio a Ron, estaba feliz, lo que había pasado se lo imaginaba para siempre.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hola. Bueno el final de esta historia se acerca y lo tendran pronto. Gracias por su review y espero sus comentarios como siempre


	16. Poniendo las cosas en claro

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio a Ron, estaba feliz, lo que había pasado se lo imaginaba para siempre.

Vio la puerta, estaba entreabierta, Harry los habría visto? La verdad es que ella no había escuchado que Harry llegará al departamento pero por otro lado se había concentrado mucho en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la noche anterior y la madrugada, y si con los gritos no lo había escuchado? Que vergüenza! No podría verlo mas a la cara! Ay no, Ron y ella se habían dicho cosas demasiado íntimas, hicieron ruidos que creían que no existían, a Hermione la invadió el pánico mientras Ron se despertaba perezosamente.

Ron la vio a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa, se volteo mas hacía ella y la abrazo, vio una expresión de preocupación en ella y le pregunto

– Estas bien? Te pasa algo?

– La puerta Ron – apunto – esta abierta, y no se si Harry... llego cuando estábamos... ocupados

Ron se puso rojo, pensó en todo lo que le dijo a Hermione y todo lo que ella le dijo a el, la idea de que alguien los hubiera escuchado lo incomodaba, lo incomodaba demasiado, pero el tenía que tranquilizar a Hermione.

– No te preocupes Hermione, yo aclarare esto

Se levanto de la cama, y Hermione lo vio mientras el se vestía, esa era un situación íntima, no reaccionar ante lo que veía enfrente le fue difícil, Ron salió y se asomo al cuarto de Harry, vio a Harry tumbado sobre la cama profundamente dormido, Ron le hablo pero Harry ni se movió, Ron lo movió fuertemente y Harry balbuceo "Cinco minutos mas" y volvió a roncar. Lo tendría que aclarar cuando Harry se hubiera levantado.

Volvió al cuarto y cerro la puerta, Hermione lo miraba expectante, Ron le dijo

– Esta profundamente dormido, tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte

– Bueno y ahora... no puedo dormir de la angustia...

Ron puso el seguro de la puerta y se empezó a quitar la camisa, Hermione sonrió cómplice y se levanto hacia el, Ron se emociono inmediatamente, la estrecho contra el y comenzó a besarla ansiosamente.

Estaban desayunando cuando Harry apareció despeinado como siempre y con las gafas un poco ladeadas, los saludo y Hermione y Ron se pusieron tensos

– Hola chicos – lanzo un largo bostezo y se rasco el abdomen

– Hola – dijo Hermione mirando su plato de cereal

– Que hay...

Harry se sentó en la silla, y atrajo un tazón para servirse cereal, Ron lo miraba expectante mientras Hermione le daba golpecitos con el pie apresurándolo a que le preguntará

– Bueno y – dijo Ron – a que hora llegaste? No te escuchamos

– Y como iban a escucharme! – dijo sarcástico – estaban mas dormidos que una piedra

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviado y entonces Hermione sintió que podía volver mirarlo a los ojos

– Te reconciliaste con Ginny o porque llegaste tan tarde? – Ron se puso tenso y lo miro, Harry carraspeo

– Bueno... pues si... si logre reconciliarme con ella...

– Te quedaste con Ginny? – pregunto duramente Ron con el entrecejo fruncido

– No Ron... yo ... verás

Harry vio a Hermione suplicante, Hermione entendió porque Harry había llegado tarde, pero decidió no meterse en problemas y se paro apresuradamente para irse a bañar, esta vez Harry estaba solo. Harry vio como se apresuraba Hermione al baño y como Ron seguía viéndolo

– Mira Ron, yo – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – no te enojes, es normal, yo la adoro Ron, te juro que nunca haría nada para lastimarla, mis intenciones con ella son serias, mas serias de lo que imaginas. Si tu ahorita me dices que debido a lo que paso yo tengo que casarme con ella, aunque sea un pensamiento anticuado, es lo que me haría mas feliz...

Ron se le quedo viendo como estudiándolo, Harry definitivamente estaba asustado por el hecho de que Ron se haya enterado de lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny, pero por otro lado Ron vio que Harry era completamente sincero en sus últimas palabras, era cierto, ese tipo de cosas eran normales en una relación de adultos, y si estaban enamorados era mas normal aún. Hermione era como una hermana para Harry, Harry pudo llegar en el mismo plan que estaba Ron en ese momento, cuestionarle sobre sus intenciones con ella, pero Harry lo había aceptado como parte de su relación.

– Así de serias están las cosas? – pregunto Ron entornando los ojos

– Si – aseguro Harry fervientemente – te lo aseguro

– Vaya amigo – Ron se relajo un poco – nunca imagine que pensarás tan pronto en ese tipo de cosas, y no te diré que ahora tienes que casarte con ella, es normal como dices, al contrario, lo mejor será esperar un poco a que Ginny y tu se conozcan como pareja un poco mejor, aún no la has visto en sus peores momentos

– Ron – Harry estaba serio – te prometo que la cuidare siempre... yo se... yo siento que ella es la persona con la que quiero estar siempre

Ron se le quedo viendo y asintió, por alguna extraña razón Ron siempre había querido a Harry para cuñado, no había nadie mas confiable que el.

– Solo una cosa Harry... – Harry lo miro a los ojos – no quiero que me des ningún detalle de lo que haces con Ginny... sería asqueroso!

– No te preocupes por eso amigo, eso es privado. Tratando otro tema, veo que las cosas avanzaron con Hermione

Ron sonrió tontamente y miro de reojo la habitación de Hermione

– Si... bastante, fue genial

– Me imagino, yo sentí lo mismo

– Oye Harry no me digas que fue lo mismo, porque no quiero imaginar a Ginny haciendo lo que ayer hizo Hermione!

– Yo tampoco quiero imaginar a Hermione haciendo lo que hizo Ginny! – agrego Harry un poco a la defensiva – ella es como mi hermana, así que te vendré con el mismo sermón con el que tu me saliste ahorita

– Ya se, ya se – hizo un gesto para calmar a Harry – yo también la cuidaré, yo también la adoro, mas de lo que imaginas! E igual que tu, mis intenciones con ella son muy serias. No contaremos mas detalles privados sobre eso

– De acuerdo

Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione asomo la cabeza por la puerta, ya estaba bañada

– Ya arreglaron las cosas?

– Si – contestaron al unísono

– Bien, entonces que proponen? Podemos ir a algún lado?

– Ginny y yo planeamos ayer ir al puerto San Cristóbal, en las noches hacen fiestas y pensamos que podría ser divertido, en la tarde pensamos que podríamos pasear por ahí y bueno... digo... ya que todos sabemos como esta la situación – carraspeo – podemos pasar ahí la noche y regresar mañana

Ron se puso rojo un momento pero luego acepto, a el le parecía buena idea y a Hermione también le agrado.

Harry se apareció en el departamento de Ginny cuando ella se estaba peinando el cabello, se saludaron con un beso y Harry le informo a Ginny que había invitado a ron y Hermione y Ginny le dijo

– Pero Harry – bajo la voz – tu y yo planeábamos quedarnos allá...

– Si pero Ron ya sabe lo que paso y...

– Qué!– Ginny estallo en pánico – se lo dijiste? Hombres! Porque siempre tienen que andar contando sus conquistas...

– Ginny... yo no se lo dije, y tu no eres una de mis conquistas nada mas, cálmate quieres? Ron lo descubrió y yo lo admití, le aclare todo y esta conforme, además el también se quedo con Hermione!

– Que? – pregunto extrañada –supo que tu te habías quedado conmigo y no te rompió ni un hueso? Esperaba mas de mi hermano

– Gracias por tus buenos deseos amor – dijo con sarcasmo

– No te lo tomes personal Harry pero la verdad es que yo creo que ni tu esperabas que reaccionará así... parece que esta madurando... bueno y el se quedo con Hermione, haciendo que?

– Pues tu que crees? – pregunto exasperado

– Iiiiiuuuu – Ginny hizo un gesto de asco – Hermione con el? Pero que le pasa a Hermione, esta enferma?

– Ginny...

– Y que quieres que piense? Es mi hermano... no me lo imagino...

– No lo hagas!

– Esta bien, esta bien, pero entonces iremos los cuatro a San Cristóbal?

– Si, solo vine a avisarte que te alistes y te espero en el departamento, ahorita viene Ron, no quiero dejarlos mucho tiempo solos... y Ron me dijo que no me tardará, luego te platico todo...

Se despidió con un fugaz beso y Ginny empezó a preparar una mochila con las cosas que se llevaría, Ron apareció y cuando los dos se miraron se pusieron completamente rojos

– Hola – saludo Ginny

– Hola

Se quedaron viendo, Ron carraspeo y dijo

– Supe lo de Harry...

– Y yo lo de Hermione... – dijo Ginny sonando defensiva

– Solo quería decirte que te cuides...

– Claro, claro Ron, Tu también... y cuídala a ella también...

– Si claro, no hay problema por eso

Tuvieron un silencio incómodo, Ron atino a irse a su recámara a alistarse y Ginny con un largo suspiro se dejo caer en la cama, pensaba que la situación se pondría mas difícil.

Cuando llegaron a San Cristóbal, tan solo dejaron las cosas en un pequeño pero elegante hotel y salieron a conocer el lugar, Ginny y Hermione paraban en las pequeñas tiendas que vendían pulseras y collares hechos de piedras, Hermione compro algunas cosas pero a Ginny se le termino el dinero pronto porque gasto demasiado, Harry fue el que termino pagando las demás cosas que a Ginny se le ocurría comprar

– Lo siento Harry, prometo que te lo pagaré

– Lo se – a Harry no le importaba si Ginny se lo pagaba o no, pero creyo que Ginny se sentiría mejor pagándoselo

– Si no cuidas tu dinero Harry, mi hermana te desfalcará rápido

– No te metas Ron! – le espeto Ginny – además ya dije que se lo pagaría, solo que no pense que encontraría tantas cosas que comprar, desearía tener una de esas tarjetas de cerdito o algo así, no me gusta traer tanto dinero muggle en la mano

– Tarjetas de crédito Ginny – aclaro Hermione cansinamente

– Lo que sea...

Al caer la noche pidieron una sugerencia al gerente del hotel sobre si les recomendaba alguna fiesta, el gerente les recomendó una que sería en un barco y que iba mucha gente por lo que las entradas se agotaban, Harry inmediatamente le dio el dinero para comprar cuatro pases y fueron a arreglarse.

Las dos parejas bajaron media hora después muy apresurados porque pensaron que los otros los estaban esperando, su retraso se debía a situaciones que no pudieron controlar. El gerente les entrego los pases y se encaminaron al barco, era precioso, el puerto estaba a oscuras y el camino estaba indicado por pequeñas lamparitas en el césped, el barco era lo único que se veía iluminado, a Hermione le recordó un viaje a Francia que había hecho con Victor, la había llevado al río Sena en la noche y ella se había quedado maravillada con el lugar.

Al subir al barco, vieron un montón de gente riendo, bebiendo y conviviendo alegremente, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a ir a conocer el barco, y Ginny y Harry se quedaron bebiendo algo y viendo al grupo musical que los deleitaba con melodías románticas, de vez en cuando Ginny miraba a Harry y este le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa, estaba increíblemente guapa a sus ojos, llevaba un sencillo vestido debajo de la rodilla que le dejaba los pecosos hombros al descubierto, los pendientes de esmeraldas relucían cuando Ginny movía el cabello. Harry no se quedaba atrás, aunque iba despeinado como siempre, capto la mirada de varias chicas cuando pasaba junto a ellas, Harry tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Ron tenía un brazo en la cintura de Hermione, ella de vez en cuando le sonreía coqueta, cosa que casi nunca hacía por lo que se sentía un poco extraña, Ron le dio un apasionado beso aprisionándola entre el y una pared, cuando se separaron a Hermione la invadió el pánico, directo hacia ellos venía Victor Krum y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Hola. Espero sus reviews, esto se acaba pronto y las dejo con un poco de intriga.

Besos a todas las chicas guapas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia, no me olvido de ustedes chicas!


	17. Revelandose contra el ministerio

Hermione escondió la cara en el pecho de Ron, pensando en alguna manera de escapar de ahí sin que Ron se enfrentará con Victor, Ron tomo esto como un ademán de Hermione para abrazarse a el, así que la abrazo completa y fuertemente así el mientras que le pasaba los dedos por la cabellera. Una voz fría y ronca lo saco de su estado romántico

– Buenas noches – dijo Victor apretando los dientes

Ron volteó con el ceño fruncido, Hermione lo miro con un poco de temor, ahí se podría desatar una guerra

– Que diablos quieres Krum? – pregunto Ron a la defensiva. Krum lo ignoro

– Hermione... hola, necesito hablar contigo – miro a Ron despectivamente – a solas

– No ves que esta conmigo – dijo Ron tratando de no golpear a Victor con todas sus fuerzas

– Ron – dijo Hermione viéndolo suplicante – por favor, solo cinco minutos

– Hermione – Ron estaba atónito, porque diablos quería Hermione hablar con el?

– Por favor Ron, solo cinco minutos... No tardaré, te lo prometo

Ron se retiro de ahí molesto, bueno en realidad solo se alejo dos metros, se puso al lado de un par de chicas que esperaban por Victor, eran guapas pero se veían muy vulgares. Hermione quiso ponerle fin a eso rápido

– Que quieres Victor?

– Disculparme por la vez pasada, estuve muy violento contigo

– Disculpa aceptada, es todo? – dijo rápidamente

– No

Hermione lo vio impaciente, el se veía un poco abatido

– Veo que tu relación con Weasley se ha vuelto mas formal...

– Si, es formal Victor – sabía que las palabras le dolían a Victor por lo que adopto un tono algo compasivo – es mi novio ahora

– Vaya...

– Victor... – ella lo tomo del brazo pero el se quito rápidamente

– Lo amas? – en los ojos de el aun se veía una esperanza que estaba apunto de apagarse

–... si – ella lo miro – Victor... lo siento, lo de nosotros fue maravilloso por mucho tiempo pero se acabó, eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo, yo... yo no estoy enojada contigo, como no voy a apreciarte si fuiste parte de mi vida mucho tiempo

– Va a ser muy difícil olvidarte Hermione – el la abrazo y ella no pudo rechazarlo, Ron tenía una mirada de furia pero Hermione le hizo una seña para que se calmará, sin embargo Ron hizo caso omiso de esto y se alejo de ahí rápidamente

– Victor pero pasará... – Hermione miro a las chicas que esperaban por Victor – te mereces algo mejor que eso...

– Hoy solo trataba de olvidar un poco... – dijo separándose de ella

– Victor nunca habrá alguien que me parezca suficiente para ti, nunca, eres un gran hombre – Hermione lo dijo sinceramente, el hizo una mueca sonriendo tristemente

– Eso es porque eres única, no podré encontrar nunca ha alguien como tu

– A alguien despeinada, que no sabe cocinar y distraída? – dijo sarcásticamente – no creo que vayas a batallar mucho eh!

– Eres algo mas que eso...

– Además ya se cocinar... aprendí algo, no mucho pero me ha quedado bueno!

– Vaya! Creo que si estas enamorada de el – Victor sonrió sincero por primera vez – No me queda mas remedio que desearte buena suerte, no te dejare te lo aseguro, siempre podrás contar conmigo

– Lo se Victor – le dio un sincero abrazo – te lo repito, te mereces algo mejor esas dos chicas

Victor miro a las chicas y vio como se le quedaban viendo muy coquetas, una chica toco vulgarmente a la otra en la cadera. Cuando Victor volvió a ver a Hermione esta le estaba viendo críticamente

– Me desharé de ellas, te lo aseguro... – dijo Victor pensando en que eso sería un gran esfuerzo

– Mas te vale, ahora me voy

– Te acompaño a donde Weasley, no te quería causar un problema

Victor y Hermione fueron a donde las parejas ya empezaban a bailar, Hermione lo vio sentado con una cara de furia muy usual en Ron, ella se empezaba a encaminar hacia el por en medio de las mesas pero Victor la detuvo con un brazo

– Deja voy yo, yo aclare unos asuntos con el – Hermione puso cara de preocupación y negó con la cabeza – no pelearemos, te lo prometo

Hermione se quedo ahí esperando muy a su pesar, vio como Ron volteo de mala gana cuando Victor se sentó en la mesa, vio como Victor fue el primero que hablo

Victor se sentó con Ron y vio la cara de indignación que Ron ponía ante semejante acto de cinismo, según el

– Cálmate – dijo Victor – no hagas un escándalo, no quiero hacerlo yo tampoco, se lo prometí a Hermione y seguro que tu tampoco quieres ponerla en vergüenza, así que escucha lo que voy a decir – Ron lo miro ceñudo – Cuídala, porque si no yo mismo vendré y te juro... – levanto un dedo acusadoramente que hasta Ron se tomo esas palabras en serio – te juro que vengo y mínimo te rompo todos los huesos

– No me amenaces Krum – dijo entre dientes y sonriéndole falsamente a una señora que pasaba frente a ellos

– No te estoy amenazando – dijo Krum brindando falsamente con un señor muy elegante que estaba en la mesa de al lado – te lo estoy advirtiendo, ella es una gran chica, no le hagas daño porque te juro que te las verás conmigo

– Yo se que es una gran chica, y – dijo mirándolo retadoramente ofreciéndole una copa – es MI chica, así que si te veo que la vuelves a abrazar, aunque sea como amigos, no me voy a controlar como esta vez, la próxima vez yo mismo te romperé los brazos

– Trato hecho, ahora, aunque muy a mi pesar, ve con ella, tu ganaste esta vez, ella te quiere a ti, yo – vio la copa y tomo un sorbo mirando a un punto indefinido – ya solo soy parte de su pasado

Ron volteo a donde ella estaba, tenía cara de preocupación y los miraba expectante, no quería preocuparla, le extendió la mano a Victor y los dos se dieron un apretón tan fuerte que parecía que querían romper la mano del otro, Ron volteo con Hermione y sonrió para tranquilizarla. Después se puso de pie y dijo a Victor

– Eso solo ha sido para tranquilizar a Hermione, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo en un partido de quiddtch

– Lo mismo digo – dijo Victor pareciendo muy formal ante los ojos de los demás pero con un dejo de resentimiento que solo Ron pudo notar

Ron se encamino hacia Hermione dejando a Victor en la mesa terminando su copa, Victor no quiso mirar como Ron cargaba a Hermione para besarla apasionadamente

– Se arreglaron? – pregunto Hermione cuando Ron la dejo respirar

– Algo, al menos no tenemos problemas, ven, vamos a bailar...

– Pero si a ti no te gusta bailar... – dijo un poco desconcertada mientras Ron la llevaba de la mano hacia la pista en donde Harry y Ginny bailaban

– Corrección, no me gusta bailar con las demás chicas, pero contigo... – ya estaban en la pista y Ron la acerco hacia el y empezó a llevarla al ritmo de la delicada música – contigo porque no?

Hermione lo miró y sonrió, se dejo llevar por la música. Ron le susurraba de vez en cuando algunas cosas al oído, a veces se acercaba y Hermione pensaba que le iba a decir algo pero el solo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja delicadamente, ella le respondía con miradas llenas de brillo por el efecto que esto le causaba.

Ginny y Harry salieron de la pista un poco acalorados, tanto por bailar como por las cosas que Ginny el decía a Harry, así es, los hermanos Weasley tenían la cabeza llena de perversiones, se sentaron en su mesa, y vieron que Victor estaba sentado ahí viendo el fondo de una copa, pensativo

– Hola Victor – saludo Harry

– Ah Hola, Harry – le dio la mano – Ginny hola, estas muy guapa – le beso la mano, Ginny sonrió tontamente

– Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal

– Ja como si te creyera, me veo patético aquí, junto a todas esas parejas

– Voy por algo de tomar, les traeré algo – dijo Harry alejándose

– Ay Victor solo quítate la camisa y verás como todas dejan a sus novios – dijo Ginny pícaramente cuando Harry se alejo

– Que? – Victor se sonrojo de pronto – tu que sabes si no me has visto sin camisa?

– Pero Hermione si, y... bueno yo vi por accidente... olvídalo, no le eches la culpa a Hermione, y por si acaso, - Ginny adopto un tono de confidencia - no le digas a nadie lo que acabo de decir

Victor sonrió a Ginny, luego soltó una risotada, se relajo por primera vez en la noche, Ginny sonrió alegre contagiada por el repentino cambio de humor de Victor, dejo de reía cuando Harry se acerco con una guapa morena

– Volví con las bebidas – dijo Harry – mira amor ella es Marie, me confundió con un soltero, estudio en Beubaxtons, le dije que yo estaba con la chica mas preciosa del mundo – dijo tratando de apaciguar los celos que veía en Ginny, aunque no habían sido esas sus palabras, Harry solo le había dicho "tengo novia" – pero que tenía conmigo a alguien que al menos la podía sacar a bailar

– Hola – saludo la chica

Victor la miro, se sentía mas confiado debido al comentario de Ginny, le sonrió a la chica y le acerco una silla para que se sentará, la chica acepto gustosa y le explico que si estaba ahí sola, era porque había ido con unas amigas pero que el chico que iba a ir con ella, un amigo, a última hora la dejo plantada. Después de un rato de platicar, Victor la invito a bailar, y ella fue, aunque un poco avergonzada por como se dieron las cosas, ojala que no pensarán que era una coqueta, porque no lo era.

– Bueno y – dijo Ginny – al parecer traes un imán para las chicas...

– Y que me dices de ti? Algunos chicos te han estado viendo como comiéndote con los ojos – dijo con un poco de reproche

Ginny miro a Harry, Harry la vio intensamente, Ginny tomo su bolsa saliendo apresuradamente con Harry detrás de ella, era hora de irse, ya no soportaban. Ginny se detuvo en medio de toda la gente y Harry casi tropieza con ella de lo cerca que iba, Ginny lo miro

– Algo para el ego

Ginny lo tomo del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca, Harry abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa, pero luego pensó en lo que había dicho Ginny, el también necesitaba algo para el ego, la tomo de la cintura posesivamente y le paso las manos por la espalda fuertemente. Se separaron y se comieron con los ojos, miraron alrededor y varios chicos y chicas los miraban con envidia, Ginny y Harry sonrieron cómplices, y se largaron de ahí inmediatamente.

Ron y Hermione se sirvieron una bebida fría, la última canción que habían bailado era muy movida, y Hermione se la paso coqueteándole durante esta. Habían visto a Victor a una chica bailando muy juntitos, Hermione le guiño un ojo y le mostró un pulgar cuando lo vio. Hermione abrazaba a Ron con un brazo y con la otra sostenía una bebida, reía fuertemente por los comentarios de Ron y cuando lo besaba lo hacía muy intensamente. Oyeron un carraspeo junto a ellos, Hermione volteo y vio al ministro de magia, su jefe, un señor muy bueno en su trabajo pero que tenía ideas muy anticuadas sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres

– Señorita Granger, que significa ese comportamiento en una persona como usted?

– Oiga... no le hable así – dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva

– Ron – Hermione hizo un gesto para que se calmara – por favor, permíteme arreglar esto, te alcanzo en la mesa si?

Ron pareció dudar un momento, pero sabía que esas eran cosas de Hermione, y que ella era capaz de manejarlas correctamente, mejor que el. Se alejo no sin antes mirar amenazadoramente al ministro, que solo lo miro despectivamente. Cuando Ron se alejo, Hermione le dijo al ministro que la siguiera a la orilla del barco donde no había mucha gente y se podían discutir los asuntos del trabajo de manera mas privada

– Bueno ahora explíquese señorita – dijo autoritario

– No tengo nada que explicar señor ministro, estoy aquí divirtiéndome con mi pareja...

– Su pareja? – la interrumpió con un tono burlón y cínico – Ese? No, no, no señorita, usted no entiende, ese señor tiene muy mala fama, fue uno de los que arruino el evento de navidad que usted en parte organizo, usted dirige "supuestamente" los buenos sentimientos a las criaturas mágicas y sale con alguien que no tiene respeto por ellas, se la pase con el señor Victor Krum porque para esa fecha ustedes ya habían terminado su relación, pero no con este que parece que sigue por el mal camino – el señor ministro vio despectivamente a Ron que lo miraba desde la mesa con su bebida en la mano – el ministerio ha tenido muy mala imagen por los pasados ministros, pero yo estoy aquí para borrar esa mala imagen, por lo que es necesario para cada puesto que el personal que labora ahí proyecte sus valores también en su vida personal

– Tengo una vida personal respetable, y privada, lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es mi problema, y no hago nada malo, yo salgo con quien quiero – Hermione estaba furiosa, apretaba el vaso con fuerza

– No señorita, lo siento, usted puede salir con quien quiera en eso tiene razón, pero en el ministerio hay que mantener una imagen, y su puesto con Weasley no encaja. Así como tampoco encaja el que usted se ría como tonta por ahí dando un espectáculo bebiendo y besuqueándose con cualquier estrellita del quidditch

Hermione lo miraba fulminándolo, el ministro parecía no querer cambiar de opinión, que iba hacer? Era un idiota presuntuoso, un cerdo asqueroso, Hermione sabia en donde había conocido a su esposa, había visto a los hijos del ministro comportándose mil veces peor, eran unos snobs prepotentes, así que el era el que menos debía hablar, no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con semejante dinosaurio estirado. Al menos tenía claro lo que no iba a hacer

– No terminare con Weasley solo porque a usted no le gusta – dijo apretando los dientes

– Entonces me facilita las cosas, esta despedida

Hermione se quedo en shock, abrió la boca para contestar pero de ella no salió nada, el ministro la miro con suficiencia, como esperando que Hermione se arrepintiera, Hermione apretó el vaso con fuerza por la furia que la recorría, eso era tan injusto

– El lunes pasaré por mis cosas – dijo apretando los dientes y con los ojos llenos de brillo

De pronto, sintió una punzada de dolor y vio que su pequeña mano había roto el vaso donde llevaba su bebida, parte de el le había hecho una profunda herida, gimió de dolor buscando con los ojos a Ron que ya venía hacia ella, algunos de las pocas personas que estaban alrededor del ministro y ella se le quedaron viendo con cara de preocupación pero sin acercase a ayudarle, el ministro la vio y en un tono cínico le dijo

– No exageres niña – y se alejo de ahí con aire prepotente

Ron ya estaba con ella y parecía muy alarmado, le examino la mano y la cara se le puso un poco verde por el impacto de ver la sangre pero hizo un esfuerzo por aguantarse, buscaba un pañuelo en su saco, pero maldita sea! No traía, el no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por suerte para Hermione y molestia de Ron, Victor se acerco extendiéndole su pañuelo a Ron para que vendara a Hermione en lo que llegaban a un hospital.

Ron le paso el pañuelo de Victor, muy a su pesar, a la mano de Hermione ella soltó un gritito de dolor y se encamino con Ron hacia la salida del barco, tomaron un taxi y llegaron un hospital cercano, pasaron a Hermione inmediatamente a urgencias para curarle la herida. Ron se quedo en la sala de espera dando vueltas de un lado a otro, y cada vez que la puerta del personal se abría asomaba su cabeza para ver si era Hermione, no habían hablado en todo el camino porque a Hermione le dolía mucho la herida y solo se recargaba en Ron haciendo pequeños quejidos de dolor, Ron trataba de consolarla diciendo que pronto llegarían.

Después de una media hora, muy estresante para Ron, Hermione salió con la mano debidamente vendada, en la otra sostenía el pañuelo de Victor manchado de sangre.

– Estas bien? Que te hicieron? – pregunto Ron

– Me dieron unos puntos...

– Como los de mi papá? – pregunto horrorizado

– Si Ron, no te preocupes, mañana iré a San Mungo a que lo curen mágicamente, pero por ahora me tendré que quedar así

– Si quieres vamos ahora mismo – dijo Ron saliendo a toda prisa

– No Ron – lo calmo Hermione – vamos a quedarnos hoy, mañana ya veremos, además me pusieron anestesia y creo que el efecto me durara hasta mañana, ahorita no siento la mano

– Bueno, como quieras, pero si a mitad de la noche quieres que te lleve a San Mungo te llevare

– Lo se Ron – dijo sonriendo – gracias

– No tienes nada que agradecer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Hermione se detuvo y con su mano sana lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacia ella, le dio un beso que dejo a Ron sin respiración porque todo el aire parecía ser sacado de sus pulmones

–... se que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero como quiera te quiero agradecer – le dirigió una mirada significativa

Ron le sonrió y levanto una ceja, la tomo de la cintura y se encaminaron hacia el hotel

– Bueno y a todo esto, que fue lo que te dijo el estúpido del ministro?

– Me despidió

– Que? – Ron se puso rojo de coraje – Como que te despidió? No hay nadie mejor que tu para ese puesto

– Lo se – agrego un poco triste – pero al parecer quieren dirigir la vida del personal también, y eso no lo voy a permitir, quizá vuelva a pedir trabajo ahí cuando cambien de ministro, por lo pronto, el lunes buscare un nuevo empleo y seguiré con lo de los elfos por mi cuenta – dijo determinante

– Pero que fue lo que paso exactamente?

Hermione le contó todo lo que hablo con el ministro, Ron al principio estaba furioso e indignado, quería ir a golpear al hijo de ... en su estirada cara. Cuando llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban y entraban a su habitación Ron se veía ya un poco triste

– Que te pasa Ron? – pregunto Hermione – te sientes mas?

– Crees que estoy arruinando tu vida? Es decir... primero te corren de tu departamento y ahora del trabajo! Es como si no fuera suficiente para ti... – agacho la mirada

– Ron no seas tonto... – se acerco a el y lo obligo a mirarla – yo me consigo otro trabajo, otro departamento, pero a alguien como tu... – suspiro – dime donde lo voy a encontrar

Ron la miro, que pasaría si lo corrieran del equipo por Hermione? Nunca terminaría con ella por esa estupidez, porque? Porque la amaba. Entonces... ella lo quería tanto como el a ella. Sonrió y dijo

– Pero que estúpido, yo soy el que debería de estarte consolando, no tu a mi

Hermione rió, y Ron la abrazo, le paso las manos por la espalda y Hermione se desvaneció ante esto, sintió como Ron estaba desabrochando el vestido mientras la besaba suavemente, todo se le nublo, se dejaron llevar las horas siguientes.

Ron se dejo caer al lado de Hermione, completamente agitado y sudoroso, Hermione todavía tenia los ojos entreabiertos y respiraba muy rápido. Ron tomo aire y dijo

– Hermione, se que es muy pronto, pero... múdate conmigo

Hermione se quedo en shock, por segunda vez ese día, pero esta era una situación muy diferente a la vivida con el ministro, volteo a verlo, tenía la cabeza sobre la almohada y la miraba intensamente, Hermione pensó que era una locura pero su cabeza asintió y su boca sonrió.

* * *

Bien, que les parecio? Se que no es lo mejor pero uni algunos lazos. Las escenas "románticas" se las dejo completamente a su imaginación, así que ustedes deciden si son sucias o normalitas jajajaja

Nos estamos leyendo chicas!


	18. Un gran cambio

Harry abrió los ojos y una borrosa habitación apareció ante el, se puso los lentes y la imagen de una chica pelirroja completamente dormida se hizo visible. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación pero Ginny ni se movió, Harry se puso unos jeans y tapo con una sabana a Ginny, abrió la puerta y vio que Hermione estaba parada ante el

– Hola Harry, buenos días

– Hola Hermione

– Ginny esta todavía dormida?

– Mírala... – Harry dejo pasar a Hermione y apunto a la cama. Después desvió su mirada a la mano de Hermione que llevaba una venda – pero que te paso Hermione?

– Un accidente, me despidieron y fue una reacción

– Te despidieron? – grito, pero Ginny no se movió – pero como?

– Una larga historia... – hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia – te la cuento luego, por cierto... no podré pagar algunas cosas de la casa hasta que consiga otro trabajo

– No importa – puso una mano en su hombro – sabes que por eso no hay problema

– Como quiera no será mucho tiempo el que este de gorrona en tu casa...

– No seas ridícula...

Hermione movió a Ginny y ella hizo un sonido extraño pero no despertó, Hermione la tuvo que mover mucho más fuerte para que Ginny se levantara diciendo

– Déjame dormir Harry! Todavía es muy temprano para... – Pero Harry le tapo la boca antes de que Ginny dijera alguna intimidad

Ginny abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de Harry advirtiéndole que se callara, después volteo y vio a Hermione que trataba de mirar hacia otro lado

– Buenos días Hermione – dijo tímidamente

– Hola Ginny

– Hermione vino a buscarte amor – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny y pasándole una bata

Ginny batalló un poco para ponerse la bata debajo de la sabana, Hermione solo miraba para otro lado

– Ya estoy lista, que pasa Hermione?

– Tendrás algo para curarme esta herida? – Hermione le mostró a Ginny la herida de la mano y como esta había sido suturada, Ginny no se inmuto pero Harry dio una arcada

– No, lo siento, tendremos que ir a San Mungo cuando lleguemos a Londres, como te hiciste esto?

Hermione les contó la historia del ministro y Ginny y Harry la escucharon completamente indignados

– Ese idiota ministro! A mi papá – dijo Ginny – también lo trae entre ceja y ceja, un día que fue a desayunar, de colado por supuesto, vio que mi papá tenía una radio y le hizo un teatro... es un estúpido

En cuanto Ron se despertó y tomaron un desayuno en el puerto, decidieron irse, cuando llegaron a Londres al departamento de Harry, dejaron a Ron y Harry ahí para que Ginny curara a Hermione de la herida. En el consultorio de Ginny, esta le puso a Hermione una poción espesa y apestosa en la mano, la herida pronto desapareció pero Ginny le dijo

– Lo siento, como primero trataste con remedios muggles te quedara una pequeña cicatriz. Si desde un principio lo hubiéramos hecho con remedios mágicos ese no sería un problema

– No se nota mucho verdad?

– No – dijo ella examinando la cicatriz – pero te recordará el día que preferiste a Ron en vez del trabajo

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, tratando de asimilar estas palabras

– Te das cuenta Hermione? – Ginny la miro con los ojos muy abiertos – preferiste a Ron en vez de tu trabajo...

– Si – Hermione asintió como si estuviera ausente. Lo había preferido en sus cinco sentidos, pero en esos últimos meses había cambiado mucho, nunca permitió salir temprano solo porque Krum estaba en la ciudad

– Vaya Hermione... creo que estas perdidamente enamorada

– Eso si lo se, solo que no lo había pensado tan detenidamente... hay algo que no te he dicho

Ginny la miro con ansias y espero

– Ayer Ron me pidió que me mudara con el... – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos – y le dije que si

Ginny abrió la boca pero no salio ningún sonido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se hubiera caído de no se que su escritorio la detuvo, Hermione la miraba ansiosa

– Pero Hermione, es muy pronto...

– Lo se, lo se, pero no se porque no pude negarme, de hecho... quiero hacerlo Ginny, si quiero mudarme con el

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida, tenía una mano en el pecho como si eso la ayudara a calmarse. Tardo un poco en decir

– Bueno si ustedes deciden que eso es lo mejor... yo los apoyo... siempre los apoyare

– Gracias Ginny – Hermione se acerco a ella y la abrazo, después empezó a sollozar

Que tienes Hermione?

– Es que... voy a volver a vivir con un chico! Será un desastre... Ron es tan irresponsable... y no somos muy hacendosos que digamos

Ginny rió, le dio unas palmadas tranquilizadoras en la espalda

– Hermione, yo vivo con el, y mírame, estoy bien... no es tan desastroso y a veces es muy divertido... veras como pasas con el los mejores años de tu vida

Hermione rió, creyó en lo que Ginny dijo.

Cuando se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry, el miro a Ginny con una cara que denotaba pánico y sorpresa, Ginny le dijo

– Si, yo también ya lo se, y los apoyo

– Es muy pronto...!

– Deja ya de decir eso Harry! – dijo Ron ceñudo – Y que si es muy pronto? Además si contamos que yo estoy enamorado de ella desde muchos años no es tan pronto! No vamos a perder nada, al contrario, yo creo que vamos a ganar mucho

– Si Harry – dijo Hermione pensando que era ridículo que estuvieran consolando a Harry – estaremos bien

– Pero y el departamento? Me estas robando a mi compañera de departamento Ron! Nunca tuve una, y ahora que tengo a Hermione, te la llevas al cabo de un par de semanas

– Me tienes a mi Harry – dijo Ginny

– Lo se, pero no es lo mismo... – dijo Harry un poco recuperado de su abatimiento

– No quiero sonar egoísta pero – dijo Ginny – no planearan vivir en mi departamento, porque si no a donde me iré?

– No Ginny, buscaremos un lugar – dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizador y poniendo los ojos en blanco

– Hermione – dijo Ron – puedes aprovechar que no tienes trabajo para buscar un lugar en donde vivir, claro, claro, después de buscar trabajo...

– Te dije Harry, que no estaría de gorrona mucho tiempo en tu casa...

Harry la miro triste, sonrió, el adoraba a Hermione como amiga, pero le gustaba llegar al departamento y al menos no sentirse tan solo y aunque no habían vivido mucho tiempo juntos a el le encantaba vivir con ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ron y Harry ya se habían ido, Hermione fue con Ginny a San Mungo para ver si no tenían alguna vacante temporal o algo así, tuvieron mucha suerte, Ginny la llevo con la bruja en el área de investigación, necesitaban a una persona para ayudar en una investigación acerca de varios remedios para los nuevos venenos que se habían descubierto últimamente, pero las pruebas para obtener el puesto eran muchas y muy pesadas, tenían que tener mucho conocimiento, incluso de medicina muggle de preferencia, había que hacer un montón de exámenes para ver si la persona estaba calificada para el puesto. Hermione hizo una parte el lunes en la mañana y sintió que le fue muy bien, porque aunque no había estudiado para medimaga las pociones y la herbología se le daba muy bien.

Durante toda la semana estuvo yendo en las mañanas al hospital para varias entrevistas y exámenes, también iba a otros trabajos, como en el Profeta, pero le llamo mas la atención la investigación sobre los venenos, si eso no funcionaba, entonces iría al Profeta, necesitaban a alguien para una columna sobre injusticias en el mundo mágico, y aunque le había llamado mucho la atención, consideraba que el trabajo de investigación era mas intelectual. En las tardes se dedicaba a ver departamentos de renta, y con los que le gustaban hacia cita para el sábado para que Ron pudiera verlos también y juntos tomaran una decisión.

El viernes a mediodía Hermione disponía de tiempo para ir a recoger a Ron a la estación, en cuanto lo vio bajar con el cabello despeinado, debido a que Ron se fue roncando todo el camino, sonrió, Ron la vio y una expresión de sorpresa alegre y alivio por verla aparecieron en su cara. Se encamino hacia ella y le dio un efusivo beso, un carraspeo ajeno a ellos los separo, era Harry

– Hola Hermione – dijo tímidamente – como estas?

– Hola Harry – Hermione se soltó de Ron y dio un cariñoso abrazo y beso a Harry – estoy bien, tu te ves bien también

– Si... algo, no vino Ginny contigo? – pregunto esperanzado

– No Harry, Ginny tuvo que trabajar, yo estoy aquí solo porque no he encontrado trabajo

– Ah vaya... – Harry pensó que después de todo no estaba tan mal que Ginny no fuera a recogerlo – Bueno chicos los dejo...

Harry se alejo un poco triste, pero Hermione miro a Ron y este entendió (por primera vez)

– Oye Harry! – grito Ron – Hermione y yo vamos a comer algo, no vienes?

– No, no quiero hacer mal tercio

– No seas idiota Harry! Vamos! Mandare a Pig con Ginny para que le avise donde estamos y ella llegue a comer ahí

Harry acepto y escribió una nota rápida una vez que decidieron el lugar. En el camino, Pig encontró a Harry y le entrego la respuesta de Ginny que decía "Nos vemos ahí, xxx Ginny". Esperaron a Ginny en una cómoda mesa de madera, Hermione mato la espera contándoles del trabajo del hospital y lo del Profeta

– Cualquiera de los dos trabajos es bueno Hermione – dijo Harry – pero el del Profeta te permitirá denunciar los casos de los elfos

– Si Hermione – dijo Ron – me extraña que pienses en desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa...

– Es que... los dos son geniales, pero por otra parte el otro es mas intelectual... no se que hacer...

– Y porque no tomas el del Profeta como tiempo libre? – dijo Harry

– Oye, oye – protesto Ron – dos trabajos? Y cuando pretendes que tenga tiempo para mi? Además si con uno es suficiente para estresarla, imagínate con dos!

– Pero Harry tiene razón Ron, es una columna solamente... claro que el puesto tiene posibilidades de crecer pero...

– Cuantas horas te quitaría Hermione, aunque sea solo esa columna?

– Pues... no se... quizás seis diarias porque hay que hacer investigación... y eso

– Olvídalo Hermione, decídete solo por uno!

– Ron, no te pongas como idiota!

– No me pongo como idiota! Tu no seas terca!

– No soy terca, solo quiero hacer algo con mi vida, con la investigación siento que ayudo a un futuro de pacientes y con lo otro siento que ayudo a los seres mágicos!

– Quien es mejor que tu para el puesto del Profeta? Nadie!

La discusión fue rota por la llegada de Ginny que se lanzo sobre Harry, literalmente, y les pregunto divertida

– Ya están peleando? Podría poner cámaras muggles en su departamento para tener toda una telenovela

Harry rió, pero Hermione y Ron la miraron enfadados, ordenaron y durante toda la comida, Hermione y Ron no se dirigieron la palabra, los únicos que estaban platicando eran Ginny y Harry que trataron de ignorar el ambiente en la mesa y se concentraron el uno en el otro.

– Ah Hermione por cierto... – dijo Ginny – la directora de investigación me pidió que fueras cuando tuvieras tiempo…

– Bien, tengo tiempo en la tarde

– En la tarde – dijo Ron – se suponía que iríamos a ver algunos departamentos

– Si, pero no tardare, solo llegare ahí un momento, si quieres puedes ir conmigo, si no te veo en algún lado

Ron bufo molesto, que mas le quedaba. Cuando terminaron la comida, fueron los cuatro al hospital, Harry solo dejo a Ginny y se fue al departamento a dormir un rato. Ron espero en una pequeña salita a Hermione por diez minutos, cuando ella salio vio que sonreía pero tenía la mirada triste, le dijo a Ron

– Vamonos

Ron se apresuro detrás de ella y le pregunto

– Que paso?

– Lo que querías – caminaba rápido y delante de el

– De que hablas?

Ella se detuvo y el casi tropieza con ella, vio que tenía los ojos llorosos

– No me dieron el trabajo, encontraron a alguien como yo pero que tenía estudios de medicina muggle

– Oh Hermione – se acerco a ella para abrazarla – lo siento

– Si, como no – ella lo empujo para separarse de el – lo que querías era que yo no tuviera dos trabajos, y bueno no me dieron uno, ahora tomare el del Profeta, debes estar feliz

– Como voy a estar feliz si tu no lo estas? – dijo con fastidio

– Así tendré mucho tiempo libre, para ti como querías – lo dijo con un toque de resentimiento

– Tu no querías eso? – pregunto Ron muy serio

Ella lo miro, y se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos, la expresión de ella se fue suavizando

– Si claro que si tonto, pero si quería ayudar con esa investigación

– Hermione – la abrazo, y esta vez ella no se quito – se que querías hacerlo, pero alguien con ese tipo de estudios quizás pueda hacer mas

Ella asintió aceptando la derrota

– Además, tu podrás ayudar con lo del Profeta, a veces no se puede hacer todo al mismo tiempo

– Ya se, solo estoy un poco desilusionada – dijo tristemente

– Porque no vamos al Profeta? A lo mejor eso te sube el animo

– Esta bien, vamos

Se encaminaron a las oficinas del Profeta, antes de entrar Ron le pidió una disculpa por haber sido un posesivo dominante y Hermione acepto, no sin antes darle un sermón sobre la mujer actual, que muy merecido se lo tenía por cierto. Otra vez Ron la espero en una salita, hojeando una revista, alguien lo saludo

– Hola Ron – dijo una soñadora voz

– Ah Hola Luna, como estas?

Luna se sentó junto a el

– Vienes a verme acaso?

– Ah... no, estoy esperando a Hermione

– Ah vaya... siguen saliendo?

– Si Luna... de hecho, vamos a mudarnos juntos, luego te invitaremos a la inauguración del nuestro departamento

– Pues felicidades! – parecía sincera – me alegro por ustedes

– Gracias

Hermione salio de la oficina extendiéndole la mano a un señor que parecía muy estricto pero que tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

– Entonces la esperamos el Lunes aquí Srta Granger

– Aquí estaré, no se preocupe por eso!

Salio dando un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción, sonrió a Ron y miro a Luna

– Hola Luna

– Hola Hermione, déjame felicitarte por lo de la mudanza, Ron me lo dijo

– Gracias, no sabia que trabajaras aquí? No trabajas para tu padre?

– Mi padre no paga Hermione, acuérdate, trabajo en los dos, para mi padre escribo por gusto, si algún día tienes una historia que no te dejen publicar no dudes en buscarme

– Lo haré Luna, no te preocupes – Ron puso los ojos en blanco

– Bueno – dijo Ron – nos vamos... adiós Luna

– Adiós chicos!

Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron de ahí, Ron le dijo

– Pues al parecer te fue bien...

– Si Ron – dijo entusiasmada – una vez que acepte el puesto, mi jefe me dijo las expectativas que tenia para la columna, y eran maravillosas, habrá muchas acciones altruistas y podremos ayudar no solo a las criaturas mágicas, sino también a los magos y brujas

– Excelente Hermione! Que te dije? Que este era el puesto para ti!

– Si Ron! Ahora me alegro de haberlo aceptado, bien – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – ahora si vamos a ver los departamentos

Se encaminaron a una lista de departamentos que Hermione había seleccionado, les gusto uno en una zona nueva, un poco alejada de la ciudad, pero no importaba mucho porque para los magos la transportación era un asunto que no representaba mucho problema, cuando preguntaron el precio, el vendedor les mostró una tarjeta con un número y Hermione se quedo sin aire por 3 segundos

– Si podemos pagarlo Hermione

– Estas loco? – dijo con los dientes apretados – Ya se que podemos pagarlo, bueno, tu puedes pagarlo porque yo no, pero hay departamentos mas económicos en la ciudad

– Si pero allá hay mas ruido, aquí esta tranquilo no te parece?

– Ron, el lugar me encanta, pero creo que es demasiado costoso

– Mira Hermione, te recordare lo que tiene este departamento para ver si dejas de preocuparte por el dinero. Mira la sala

Ron le mostró la amplia sala con una chimenea de piedra, el piso era de madera, había un lugar para poder poner un comedor, tenia un ventanal por la que entraba una buena cantidad de luz y por la que se podía salir a un pequeño balcón, desde ahí se podía ver Londres, Hermione sonrió

– Ahora mira la cocina

La cocina era moderna, una combinación de madera y metal, y aunque no era muy grande, bien podrían estar ahí cocinando al menos tres personas sin estar chocando la una con la otra

– Mira esta habitación, no te imaginas tu pequeña oficina aquí?

Ron le mostró una habitación mediana y acogedora, era perfecta para un despacho

– Ahora ve la recamara en la que estaríamos nosotros

La habitación era grande, hermosa, tenía una gran ventana por la que se veía un poco hacia la naturaleza y muy poca civilización.

– Acaso no te imaginas aquí? – pregunto Ron – A mi me gusta este lugar, si nos vamos a un lugar mas económico entonces me la pasare pensando en este, y tu también

Hermione lo miro, el lugar le encantaba, era cierto, Ron podía pagarlo sin dificultad pero a ella le parecía demasiado, bueno total, que podía perder?

– Esta bien – dijo tratando de hacer una mueca de conformismo

Ron soltó un grito y llamo al vendedor para cerrar el trato.

Un mes después el lugar estaba amueblado y lleno de gente, los padres de Ron y Hermione conversaban en el balcón, ex compañeros de Howgarts, Neville parecía muy nervioso con la animada platica de Luna. Dean, Seamus y Harry reían a sonoras carcajadas por un tonto chiste de los gemelos, Ginny platicaba con Bill sobre su relación con Harry, su hermano quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y no había nada fuera de lo normal, ya después hablaría con Harry. Todos sostenían su copa y esta se llenaba mágicamente cuando la bebida se terminaba, Hermione y Ron se detuvieron un minuto para admirar la escena

– Tu que opinas de esto? – pregunto Ron

– Es genial, me encanta

– Nadie puede creer que tu hiciste los bocadillos…

– Y están en lo cierto…

– Que? – pregunto Ron asombrado, el creía que ella los había hecho

– Bueno… ya sabes que estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos, pero algunos se mostraron muy solícitos a ayudarme y los deje… claro que les pague, no lo hicieron gratis

– En serio? … Vaya… y cuanto cobraron?

– Pues, son nuevos en eso de cobrar así que llegamos a un acuerdo: un galeón y un par de calcetines

Se oyó el golpe de una varita en una copa, todos callaron y buscaron a quien hizo el sonido, era Fred

– Quiero proponer un brindis… por Ron y Hermione, después de tantos años nuestro querido hermano menor tuvo el valor de ir tras Hermione, y no descansó hasta que lo consiguió, y mírenlo… esta feliz

– Hubiera sido un crimen que no quedaran juntos – dijo George obviando el dato – después de tantas peleas por celos, si no dejaban de hablarse era porque no podían vivir sin el otro

Vaya… nunca se habían puesto a pensar en eso. Siempre peleaban y volvían a ser amigos como siempre, quien quiere tener de amigo a alguien con quien siempre esta peleando? Nadie. Pero ellos siempre terminaban bien después de todo. Había amor desde hacía mucho tiempo

– Por Ron y Hermione – dijo Ginny que ya estaba junto a Harry – para que juntos vivan los mejores años de su vida

Todos levantaron su copa y brindaron. Hermione y Ron cerraron su brindis con un beso. Ginny y Harry los miraron sonrientes

– Ay Harry no te dan envidia? – dijo de manera soñadora

– Bastante… - dijo Harry

Se miraron por un momento y entonces tomaron el resto de su copa de un solo trago

– Es muy pronto… - dijo apresuradamente Ginny

– Si, si – carraspeo Harry – ya veremos después

Hermione y Ron miraron a Ginny y Harry, Ron dijo

– Quizá pronto tendremos de vecinos a esos dos

– Estas loco? Pasara un buen tiempo para eso…

– … - Ron encogió los hombros – ya veremos

– Te quiero Ron

– Yo también Hermione – la abrazo

– Consíganse un cuarto – dijo Fred fingiendo asco

– Cállate Fred!

– Esta bien… - chasqueo la lengua – los dejare ser felices esta noche… a final de cuentas, en la vida, eso es lo que es importante

Fred se alejo y Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados, Pero de donde había sacado Fred esa frase tan cursi? Aunque bastante cierta.

FIN

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo. Siento tristeza y un poco de alivio (para ser sincera) por terminar este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, fue el primero y se que aunque tiene muchos puntos malos, tuvo sus cosillas buenas (al menos para mi). 

Voy a extrañar sus reviews chicas! Me encantaba leerlos y espero que me dejen el último para esta historia. Incluso la chica zombie ;-)

Aclarando un review del capítulo anterior, hubo una chica que me comento que veia un poco fuera del lugar el despido de Hermione, que a lo mejor yo buscaba algo con eso, y si, El primer capítulo empieza con una pelea entre Krum y Hermione, en la pelea Krum esta inconforme porque Hermione le da mas importancia al trabajo que a la relación que tienen, con el despido Hermione ha cambiado tanto en la historia que prefiere la relación que su trabajo.

Bueno chicas, gracias por todo... quiza luego publique uno, pero esta vez sera Harry/Ginny para que esten pendientes :)


End file.
